


Innocency/无罪

by wentail



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A!Charles, M/M, O!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentail/pseuds/wentail
Summary: 十年后，查尔斯重返吉诺莎庄园，见到了欺骗过他的艾瑞克。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿。很少很侧面的SE描写。双线叙事，奇数章过去线，偶数章现在线。

“想象往往会美化回忆。”莫伊拉说。  
“我可从没否认过这一点。”查尔斯拨开一道垂在眼前的树枝。这一路走来甚为艰难，道路失修已久，赶上几天的大雨变得如同沼泽一样泥泞陷人。路旁的泥坑里躺着一个破旧的木轮，他朝前望去，散了架的独轮车就歪在道路正中。“只有一种方法能打破回忆的幻象，”他拉了拉缰绳，跟莫伊拉分别从障碍的两侧绕过，“那就是故地重游。”  
此时正值1869年，战后的第四年。骑马的男人是个Alpha，叫查尔斯•泽维尔。由于急着赶了半天的路，他那张俊美过人的脸上疲态毕现，但依然腰背挺直、肌肉紧绷。在纽约，泽维尔家族算得上望族，现在战争又叫他们的影响力提升了一个台阶。如今，查尔斯带着他的未婚妻马克塔格特小姐重返故地，如今距离他上次踏足这座南方小镇已经过去将近十年了。  
天阴沉沉的，上一场雨的雾气还没有褪去，下一场又酝酿在即。莫伊拉勒马停下，她叫住查尔斯，指着路边一段被烧焦的栅栏，说：“你还能认得出这里，查尔斯？这里很可能是发生过战斗，一切都改变了……你确定那座，呃，庄园，还在这里？”查尔斯久久凝视着那截焦木，他没有回答莫伊拉的问题，转头向前，扬手轻抽了马一鞭。马小跑了几步，由此将泥坑里的泥水溅了起来。莫伊拉不得不跟上去，她完全不知道查尔斯在想什么，这种感觉简直糟透了。他们三天前才刚乘火车抵达此地，议员弗莱明先生曾建议他们在县里住几天，不要急着到镇上去。这世道你不能要求所有人都像我这么友好。莫伊拉曾经讨厌这个墨西哥裔人油腻腻的眼神，而现在，比起这些，那个倒成了易于忍受的。她后悔拒绝了查尔斯留在县里的提议，坚持跟着他到这个地方来。今天一早，查尔斯和雇来的随从们闹翻了——这些人情愿违约也要留下——之后，由于查尔斯的坚持，他们只得自己上了路。她下意识地摸了摸腰间的手枪。查尔斯那里也有一把，子弹也在他那里。但就算如此，莫伊拉也没觉得更安全一点。事实上，这一路上，她都觉得有双眼睛在背后，盯着她看。  
“莫伊拉。”  
查尔斯停了下来，他攥着马鞭的手沿着通往密林深处的一条小道指去。“这后面就是那个湖，我之前告诉你的，这就是那条捷径。”他的声音听来有点颤抖。可除了那些山毛榉树浓郁繁茂的绿叶，潮湿深黑的树干，她并无所见。“天气很热时，我们在湖里洗澡，”查尔斯若有所思地说，“有几次，我们还开了野餐会。”  
“我们？”她重复道。  
查尔斯见她赶了上来，便继续前进，“是，是我们。”  
“你是指那些蓄奴者？”  
查尔斯没有回答，他甚至没有多看她。马克塔格特小姐却不甚在意，其实她也正是因此才选择查尔斯：他们之间永远不必拐弯抹角。“还有游泳，我的上帝啊，查尔斯，你不是一直怕水吗？”她有意嘲笑他，作为一点无趣的报复，“自从你五岁时，凯恩把你推下池塘那一次之后——”  
“后来我又被人推下水一次。”查尔斯打断了她，他微笑着，鲜红的唇和空气一样潮湿，“从那之后，我就彻底克服了这种恐惧。”  
“哪一次？”莫伊拉追问道。  
查尔斯又看了她一眼，“你不需要知道。”  
她放声大笑，“那你又为何要回到这里呢，查尔斯？”  
莫伊拉先看到了那房子的屋顶。也许由于长久的劳顿，竟让她对这样一件本来就无甚趣味的事有了些期待。“看啊！”她兴奋地尖叫。查尔斯没来得及回答，便催着他的马奔跑起来。莫伊拉只是叫马小跑着追过去。然后，她见到了那座从来只存在于查尔斯口中的吉诺莎庄园。  
一幢有着浓厚南方殖民风格的大房子，和她这一路所见几乎没有任何区别——也许还要更破败。这栋房子的主人在营建它时心怀宏大的期待，只要看一眼那些粗制滥造、仿造拙劣的爱奥尼亚式柱就知道了。直到今天，外墙的粉刷被风雨剥夺得斑斑驳驳，因为失修反而被赋予了某种神秘的哥特风味。她想起倒塌的厄榭府邸。  
他的心是把悬挂的琴，轻轻一拨，就铮铮有声……  
莫伊拉望着查尔斯的背影，他已从马上下来，正望着这灰空下的房子。“我们到了。”查尔斯回过头来，把她从幻想中唤醒。她突然感觉到寒冷，打了个哆嗦，问，“我们今晚在这过夜吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
但是除此之外，他们又能在何处过夜呢？“站住，是谁！”有人喝住他们。莫伊拉摸到了坚硬的枪托。查尔斯对那声警告充耳不闻，他又朝前跨了几步。“这里是吉诺莎庄园。”他肯定地说。隐身暗处的人走了出来，是个黑人青年。他穿着不太合身的长裤，裤脚塞进沾满泥巴的靴筒里。“你们是……天啊，你是泽维尔先生！”  
黝黑的皮肤也遮不住他兴奋的脸色。这年轻人大步跑到查尔斯跟前，他激动地搓着手，好像又不太敢伸手碰查尔斯。莫伊拉骑在马上，居高临下瞧着查尔斯主动和这年轻人握了手。查尔斯也将他认了出来，他叫他的名字，“你是达尔文。”  
达尔文不住地点头，他露着洁白的牙齿，发自内心的喜悦。“真不敢相信！从那之后大概有……整整十年了！真令人难以置信……一定是上帝把你送回来的，泽维尔先生。”  
“也可以说是理智的奇迹，我们是坐火车来的。”查尔斯开了个玩笑。“你可以叫我查尔斯，达尔文，就像从前一样……这里现在还有其他人吗？”  
“从前……天啊，我给忘了！”达尔文回过头去，冲着那洞开的大门挥手大喊，“是他回来了，艾瑞克，是泽维尔先生、查尔斯，他回来了！”  
一滴雨正打在莫伊拉的鼻尖上。要下雨了，她想。在雨前的雾气里，那惨白的房子宛如一头正在腐烂的怪兽，黑洞洞的门通往它深不见底的腹腔——有什么东西从里面冲了出来。它跑得飞快，在查尔斯的脚下停下来。灰色的皮毛，瘦长的躯干，灵活的脑袋，是一条明显上了年纪的灵缇。查尔斯弯下腰去爱抚它，他叫它“克尔柏”，猎犬同样亲昵地待他，如同他是它的主人，好像他就是早上才从这个家离开了一会儿。沉重的脚步。莫伊拉握紧缰绳，她抬起头，注意力又回到那片深深的暗影里。一个人从中走来，黑暗渐次褪去，他彻底走到光明中来。莫伊拉终于看清了他：一个身材颀长的男人，白衬衫的袖子随意地卷在肘上，背带固定着长裤，脚上套着脏兮兮的皮靴。他手里拿着一管猎枪。马不安地喷着鼻息。莫伊拉挺了挺背，她累得厉害。  
“克尔柏，回来。”灵缇呜咽着，听从他的命令，小跑着回到屋里，又一次消失在了黑暗中。查尔斯站直身体，那男人把猎枪放下，抵在门旁。“把他们的马带到马厩去，达尔文。”他吩咐那黑人青年。  
“查尔斯。”  
“艾瑞克。”  
他们真的像两个多年未见的老朋友。莫伊拉站在查尔斯身边，她仔细打量着这个男人。艾瑞克年纪不算太轻了，大概有三十岁，红发剪得很短，脸颊有些削瘦，称得上英俊。他们没有握手。查尔斯向艾瑞克介绍她，说她是他的未婚妻。“认识你是我的荣幸，马克塔格特小姐。”他客气地让开身体，好叫他们进屋。为了躲过地上的一个水坑，莫伊拉不得不往前跳开。这一下便与艾瑞克靠得太近了，大概只有几秒的时间，她忽然觉察了一件事。艾瑞克是个Omega——莫伊拉发誓，她并不是故意这么无礼地去嗅他的。  
他们在门廊下的圆桌旁坐下来，看着达尔文把行李从马上卸下来。“我一直对这里很好奇，艾瑞克，”莫伊拉挪动身体，忽略那把摇晃的椅子，坐下来的感觉还是不错的。“查尔斯总是不断提起，这一路都是……不过你们见了面，却不怎么说话。”  
“……我们很久没见了，他可能在想应该从哪里问起。”艾瑞克对她说，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着查尔斯。  
“现在只有你们住在这里吗？”莫伊拉又问。  
艾瑞克翘起腿，双肘撑在椅子的扶手上，“现在嘛，是这样的……自从我妹妹和我丈夫死后，就一直是这样的。”  
莫伊拉轻轻倒吸了一口气。“我很遗憾……”  
艾瑞克笑起来，他的牙齿洁白而整齐。“你有什么可遗憾的？马克塔格特小姐，你不认识他们。死对我妹妹来说是种解脱，肖的死对我也远算不上不幸……”  
“够了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯沉声打断他。  
达尔文为他们送上来茶，他来的正是时候。茶杯是干净的，看得出旧日的纤细精致；一道裂纹横跨过洁白的杯身表面，像整个庄园的破败一样，无处可藏。“艾瑞克，”莫伊拉将茶杯在桌上放下，“你是达尔文的……主人吗？”  
艾瑞克第一次正眼了她。“不，马克塔格特小姐，当然不是，”那两片薄薄的嘴唇抿出一个嘲笑的弧度，“战争之后他们不是都自由了吗？况且我在战争前就解放他了。你们北方佬，抱歉，北方人怎么说？雇员或工人？反正我现在是给他工钱的。”  
莫伊拉讨厌他说话时那种自负的神态和口气，于是，她站起身来，表示想到里面去看一下。“请便，小姐，我叫达尔文带你去……还有你的房间。”艾瑞克心不在焉地说。  
脚步声和说话声远去，又下起雨来。就剩下了他们两个人。  
“……肖是怎么死的？”他准备了那么多可问的，却选了个最糟的来开头。  
艾瑞克沉默着，查尔斯几乎以为他得不到答案了。“谋杀。有人说他是被处死的，反正他的仇人很多。”那双灰绿的眼睛看他的方式，同从前一模一样。  
查尔斯猛得站起来，椅子被朝后顶开，发出一声巨大的噪音。他发疯似的踱着步子，最后回到圆桌边上。他一路上梳理他们的过去，一遍又一遍，自以为可以找到一个头绪——结果，一切都乱了套，在见到艾瑞克之后。“我听说你养过一个孩子。”他索性问了出来。  
艾瑞克没有否认。“这跟你没有关系。”他说。  
“你说过，不会叫任何人标记你。”  
查尔斯为说出口的话而后悔，他痛恨那其中显而易见的嫉妒。那种属于年轻Alpha的全部缺点，莽撞、轻率、善妒，在他以为他已将其全部驯化之后，重新浮现。仅仅因为艾瑞克•兰舍尔的几句话，和他的一个眼神，那些致命的缺点卷土重来。他深为此羞耻。他要战胜他们——Alpha的本性，或是艾瑞克。  
他返回艾瑞克身边，“你说得对，我不该关心这个。”查尔斯垂着头，望着那道削瘦的下颌线条。在这被雨洗过的空气中，他又闻到了那种熟悉的气味。独特的，芬芳的，独属于某人的，从未改变过的。艾瑞克的气味。他的手伸了出去，在虚空之中，沿着那Omega面庞的冷峻线条徘徊。“……马克塔格特小姐就在楼上，查尔斯。”艾瑞克提醒他，却没有躲开他的手。  
“从前，你的道德感可没有这么强。”查尔斯抬高语调，讽刺地回击，然后，他的声音放低了。“那时，你丈夫还在楼上。”  
“……闭嘴，查尔斯。”  
艾瑞克口气很轻，毫无威胁力可言。不知道他是否同他一样，回想起那些低语和爱抚。那时，他会伏在艾瑞克耳旁低语，直到艾瑞克因为忍不住笑个没完没了。触觉如同有了生命，一旦遇到机会，便再次蠢蠢欲动。他的皮肤，他的肌肉，他的神经，每一寸都记得艾瑞克带给他的感觉，那种曾有过的快乐——查尔斯将自己的指节捏得泛白，却只能举步不前。他高估了自己，他终究无法面对那道由另外一人在艾瑞克的耳后所制造的、无法消磨的伤痕。  
艾瑞克微微偏过头去，站了起来。他比查尔斯要高，所以瞧他时有了点垂怜的意味。他瞧见查尔斯垂落在耳旁的鬈发，从前，他时常将它卷在指间——他握紧拳头，打消了这个念头。他根本不想面对查尔斯，一旦对上那双湖蓝的眼睛，一旦遇上那双眼睛里的疑惑与痛苦——他的肚子像被人狠狠打了一拳，内脏移位般的难受叫他一阵作呕。艾瑞克决定中止这种毫无意义的对峙。他转身离开，脚踩得木板痛苦地吱嘎呻吟，区区几步就像一个世纪那么长。他拿回自己之前倚在门旁的猎枪。枪管乌黑，富有光泽。女人的笑声从很远的地方传来。  
“查尔斯。”忽然，他叫了他的名字。“你为什么要回来？”  
他问了同莫伊拉一样的问题。  
“有些东西……来自过去，一直困扰着我，”查尔斯背着光，站在那里，他能有的一切表情通通被笼罩在黑暗中，“这十年来，我一直被同一个噩梦所困扰。”  
“所以，我必须得回到这里。我要直面他，然后……消除他。”


	2. Chapter 1

途径本县时，查尔斯本不打算多做停留，那时他已囊空如洗，准备回到纽约去。然而世事总难测，就在下定决心的第二天，在一间下等酒馆里，他和一群自称来自奥尔良的说法语的人坐在一起玩二十一点，赢光了这群人身上所有的钱。他马上就把回家的念头抛诸脑后，精神焕发地去一家体面的饭馆吃了饭，之后，便骑着马在街上漫无目的地溜达。偶然间，查尔斯从一家商店的橱窗里看到一幅圣塞巴斯蒂安受难图，这才突然想起来，他在此地也并非全无亲旧。  
塞巴斯蒂安•肖是他父亲的朋友。在查尔斯的印象中，他是一位和蔼的长者，还是个知识丰富的博物学者。简而言之，是个值得尊敬和信任的绅士。在纽约时，查尔斯在斯崔西议员家的聚会上认识了这位肖先生——肖和几个南方议员关系密切——他本人打破了查尔斯的某些偏见，他讲到的一些物种变化的观点更叫查尔斯十分钦佩。更重要的是，查尔斯记得肖说起他的家在本州，就在离此地不远的地方。一种冲动的兴奋又点亮了他的热情。他决心去拜访这位父亲的朋友，然后再做打算。查尔斯跟几个商人一道前往镇子，在那里分道扬镳后，他在镇上打听去吉诺莎庄园的路。“吉诺莎庄园？你要找谁？”商店老板是个留山羊胡子的中年人，他询问查尔斯的语气则像个本地治安官。不过，当他得知查尔斯是肖先生的朋友后，态度便客气了许多，他告诉查尔斯，他女儿正准备去吉诺莎庄园送东西，眼下正在套车，如果查尔斯不那么急，可以等着她一起。  
老普莱德，即那位商店主，絮絮叨叨对查尔斯抱怨个没完没了。他郑重其事地批评联邦政府，在查尔斯提醒他自己来自纽约后——“咱们要干一仗，争个你死我活，才能分出个输赢，到时候你就知道到底该听谁的了，”他斜着眼望着查尔斯。他的女儿凯蒂倒是个快乐的年轻人。这Beta女孩赶着车，一路上热情地招呼他，向他打听北方的事。“他从前参过军，和墨西哥人打过仗，”她有点尴尬地讲到她爸爸，“从此他以为只有枪能叫人听话。”  
“我理解。”查尔斯违心地说。  
不说话时，凯蒂便哼起一只欢快的小曲，拉车的老马也并不怎么听她的，她便要轻柔地呵斥它。她的快乐也感染了查尔斯，这南方潮湿闷热的空气里也带上了一丝不同寻常的活泼。他们涉水通过一片榆林，上游而来的清澈河水不断冲击着河底的石头，这种自然的力量将原本棱角分明的石块打磨得光滑动人。旅途的景色如此宜人，直到路过一片棉花田时，查尔斯方才想起来某些事。他也不是第一天踏上合法蓄奴者的地盘了，不过一想到在理性时代之后，还有人能名正言顺用鞭子统治一群人，他——联想到说不定他将要拜访的人正是这里的主人，这一切的始作俑者，查尔斯的喉头有些发紧。“你认识吉诺莎的主人吗？”他转过头来，问凯蒂道。  
“肖先生？不，我从没跟他说过话。”凯蒂小声嘘着马，她转转眼珠。“在吉诺莎，我只认识艾瑞克。”  
“艾瑞克是谁？”他不由追问道。  
“他住在庄园的宅邸里，和他妹妹一道受肖先生保护，”凯蒂想了想，“我听说他爸爸是吉诺莎以前的主人，直到他在赌桌上把它输给了一个爱尔兰人。后来肖先生来了，他很有钱，把这里买了下来。他来了之后，艾瑞克就带着妹妹从湖边的棚子搬回吉诺莎了。”  
或许塞巴斯蒂安•肖是个与众不同的种植园主。“他是个好人，上帝保佑他。”  
“上帝保佑。”她心不在焉地跟着附和了一句，又精神抖擞地说起来别的。“不过艾瑞克并不怎么高兴住在那里，他可能觉得这是施舍什么的，但萨丽害了肺病，他是为了她才留在那里的……”  
查尔斯笑了起来，“你很关心这个……艾瑞克？”  
“这里没有人不关心他！”她一说完，才觉得有些不妥当，于是决心要为自己辩解。“Alpha们会比我更关心他，”凯蒂嘲笑地瞥了他一眼，和她爸爸如出一辙，“毕竟，他是个Omega啊。”  
查尔斯不以为然，但他不愿意和凯蒂争执，这段话题便就此作罢了。转过一片山毛榉，他抬头便望见了房屋的尖顶。“我们到了！”凯蒂兴奋抽了老马一鞭子，使它痛苦地快跑了几步。庄园的大门口有两棵高大粗壮的橡树，夹着通向宅邸的道路。这宅邸也没什么出奇的，希腊式的门柱和哥特式的尖顶，再加上充满浪漫主义趣味的装饰，正跟过去二十年流行的风味相符合。  
一进庄园的大门，凯蒂便把他的行李从车上卸了下来，并叫他一个人在前面等。“我的事结了，泽维尔先生，”她暗示道。查尔斯付了笔小钱，以表达对她向导工作的满意。然后，她便独自赶着车转到后面去了。查尔斯骑在那匹不耐烦地打着响鼻的马上，等在院子里，犹豫着下一步该怎么办。  
“他活不了太久了。”  
一个男人在说话，他的声音很低沉。“……再试试吧。”查尔斯听见两种脚步声，从屋子的另一侧绕过来，但他已经来不及下马了——  
一个高个的年轻男人，屈起的胳膊里抱着一团东西，后面跟着一个黑人少年。院子里的陌生人显然叫他们吃了一惊，在原地停了下来。  
“你好，我是塞巴斯蒂安•肖的朋友。”查尔斯从马上跃下，朝他们走去，他竭力想展示自己的友好。“我路过这里，顺路来拜访——”  
那男人抿着嘴，警戒地瞪着查尔斯。他转身把怀里的东西——它小声呜咽着，查尔斯才看见那是条小狗——交给身后的黑人少年，用眼示意了一下，少年便抱着小狗跑走了。“我叫查尔斯。查尔斯•泽维尔。”他把手递过去，却没人接，只得尴尬地收回来。那年轻人穿着随意，皮绑腿溅着泥点。查尔斯从他身上嗅到一股木抛花味——并不难闻，在这湿浊的空气里透着点意想不到的清新。他也许是肖雇来的人，他想。  
“……肖先生是住在这里吗？”查尔斯迟疑地又问了一遍。  
“肖出远门了。”年轻人说。他审视地打量着查尔斯，反复好几次，好像在确定他是否在撒谎。查尔斯又注意到，他有双绿眼睛，也许因为站在暗处，透出一点淡淡的灰来。“我叫艾瑞克，”他终于说了自己的名字，“我是肖的……堂亲，现在负责照看这里。”  
他就是艾瑞克，查尔斯想。现在，他明白他嗅到的是什么了。艾瑞克相貌英俊，不过也谈不上多出众。他和查尔斯所见过的Omega有点不同，板着脸，神情严肃，有些叫人猜不透。“艾瑞克？你好……”查尔斯有点狼狈，他并没有同Omega独处的经验。“我应当先差人来报信……”  
“我不知道他去哪里了，不过他临走前交代，一周内就能回来。”艾瑞克打断了他的支支吾吾，他盯着他瞧，叫他更紧张了。“如果你有事，可以住在这里等他。”  
我留在这里过一夜，明天就离开。“……我在这里等他。”  
他做了个错误的决定，又要在这样一个南方庄园耽搁一两周。反正我随时可以走，他宽慰自己。查尔斯跟着艾瑞克进了宅子，那Omega把他带进了客厅，又退了出去，将他自己留在那里。查尔斯只得耐心等着，一边打量着室内的陈设。家具的样式可能是多年前，大约是可能是营建这宅子的年月流行过的，上面那些刻意要讨人喜欢的复杂装饰早已失去了往日的光彩，蒙着一层灰。另一侧的墙上挂有一幅颇为复古的画：一群宁芙女神在生有睡莲的池塘中嬉戏。他兴趣索然地看了一会，便回到沙发前坐了下来。阳光从拉开窗帘间溜进来，灰尘在光的海洋里起伏，屋里隐约的潮湿霉味叫他胸口发闷。正在这时，他听见了艾瑞克返回的脚步声。  
“我叫人把你的行李送上楼了，泽维尔先生，我现在可以带你上去。”  
“谢谢你……艾瑞克，”他小心翼翼地靠过去，“你可以叫我查尔斯。”  
“跟我来吧，泽维尔先生。”  
他跟着艾瑞克上楼，两道脚步一前一后，踩出乏味的单音调。艾瑞克背挺得很直，步伐也很稳。查尔斯的目光着落在前面那副宽阔的肩膀上，又不自在地晃开。他也不是他预想中的那种Omega，甚至连点掩盖自身气味的法子都没用。少年时代，人们常常告诫他，作为Alpha要尽量自觉地与Omega保持距离——可以肯定，他们会更严厉地要求Omega；查尔斯对这种忠告并不大上心，事实上，他见过仅有的几个Omega从未对他造成什么难以抗拒的吸引，所以，那些离奇的传说对他来说也就是些低俗的消遣。他又嗅到那种气味，若隐若现，像一只轻轻冲他招来招去的手。查尔斯有些烦躁，他放慢了步子，想尽量离艾瑞克远点。他对我态度多冷淡啊，他是习惯了别人讨好的，我竟然还对他献殷勤！查尔斯懊恼地想。他又想到他那些朋友们有时窃窃私语的，Omega的“魔法”——有些人还管这叫伊索尔德的咒语，他那时还觉得这很蠢——心里不禁对前面走着的那个人产生了十分的警惕。他暗暗提醒自己，不要上了本能的当。  
艾瑞克在一扇门前停下，推开门，“你住在这里，泽维尔先生。”不过，他没有进屋，只是告诉查尔斯，开饭时会有人来通知他，便离开了。他否认提箱被放在房间的正中央。这地方比他想象得要好，正中央有一张铺好的床，另外只有几件样式简单的家具，并没有什么多余的摆设和装饰。不过一开始应该不是这样的，查尔斯瞧着墙上已经剥脱的墙纸，暗自断定这里曾被搬空，然后重新布置过。他走到窗边，从这个位置恰好可以望得见后院。后院没有人，没劈完的柴堆得乱糟糟的，斧子被扔在一旁，一只姜黄色的猫沿着破棚的顶一溜烟窜了过去。查尔斯回到屋子中央，打开箱子，想要整理行李。也许应该把东西都留在里面，说不定我明天就要离开这里了！想到这，他叹了口气，停下手，只从行李里拿出了一本书，返回床边坐下，对着地板发起呆来。  
到了晚上，有人敲门。查尔斯打开门，外面站着他之前见过的那个黑人少年。“艾瑞克先生请您下楼，”他小心地瞅着查尔斯。路上，查尔斯问了这少年些问题，他告诉他，他叫达尔文。“我妈妈的主人是过去的兰舍尔先生，我的主人是现在的肖先生。”达尔文这样告诉查尔斯。  
餐厅里点起了蜡烛照明，艾瑞克正在等着他。他一见查尔斯，便隐隐皱起眉。他肯定是对他那件灰扑扑的外套和那条松松垮垮的领带不满了。查尔斯故作镇定，他注意到艾瑞克换了衣服，是件白绸衬衫，松散地收进长裤里，把他的腰衬得很窄。他们在餐桌的两边坐下来，达尔文把肉和奶油炖菜送了上来，也没人留下来伺候他们用饭。然后，他们开始祈祷。  
查尔斯将双手交叉在下颌前，闭眼默念起祷词。不过饥饿叫他的虔诚打了折扣，他很快便睁开了眼。艾瑞克还在祈祷。查尔斯默默等着，在这种情况下，他占着优势，能肆无忌惮地打量对方。白绸衬衫的袖口滑下去一些，露出强壮的胳臂，往上是一双交叉在一起的手。手指修长，骨节整齐。艾瑞克的神情严正死板，一如平常，昏黄柔软的光洒在那张英俊坚毅的脸上，长而密的睫毛不由自主地颤动着，在眼窝投下一片阴影。  
查尔斯看得太着迷，结果，艾瑞克睁眼的一瞬，他被抓了个正着。那双绿眼睛里的疑问叫他心虚得厉害。他低下头，企图掩饰，食物吃到嘴里，嚼蜡一般无趣。餐厅里静得很，除了偶尔的餐具响动，悄无声息。查尔斯的心沉甸甸的。他想叫钟走得快一点，又由衷地不情愿，他——  
“你从北边来，泽维尔先生？”  
他茫然抬起头来，艾瑞克眉毛上挑，正看着他。“……是。”查尔斯险些被噎着，他顺了顺胸口。  
“华盛顿？”  
“是，呃，不……其实也算是，我半年前从纽约出发，也经过那里，还在那里住了一段时间。”他总算找回了点日常说话的感觉。“也可以算从那里来的……”   
“你准备上哪里去？”  
“没什么目的地。”  
艾瑞克这才露出点惊讶的神色。“那你肯定是位少爷啰，”那话里暗含讥讽，“你不会介意没有人伺候我们用饭吧，泽维尔先生？”  
这态度有点惹恼了查尔斯，他准备反唇相讥，艾瑞克却抢在了他前面。“我不是这里的主人，想必你也看出来了，”艾瑞克抬起眼，额上有几道皱纹，他无所谓地耸耸肩，“我能住在这里是出于别人好心的施舍……如果你有需要的话，泽维尔先生，我明天会去找肖的管家——他现在在十几英里外督建新庄园——叫他给你重新安排。”  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，“要是一个人已经独自骑着马走了上千英里，”他说，“他肯定早就练出为自己猎取晚餐的能力了。”说完，他冲艾瑞克笑了笑。他希望自己笑得更轻松自然。艾瑞克被他的话打动了，他的表情明显没那么僵硬了。“你喜欢打猎吗？”他问他。查尔斯赶忙点了点头，但艾瑞克却不打算继续问下去了。  
“你同肖是怎么认识的？”他转了话题。  
“他是我父亲的朋友，”查尔斯想了想，“他待我很友善，我恰巧路过这里，就想来拜访他。”  
那Omega的薄唇上拧出一个讥讽的笑容，“原来如此，”他又恢复了那副冷冰冰的腔调。  
查尔斯吃不下任何东西，他的食物几乎分毫未动，胃里还空空如也，心中却焦躁得厉害。“其实，我父亲破产了，”匆忙中，他信口扯出一个谎来，“所以我出来，想碰碰运气。”  
他的运气算是碰对了。艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，虽然只有短短一瞬，查尔斯还是捕捉到了其中所包含的同情。查尔斯停顿了片刻，“我父亲已经去世了，”他说着，声音低了下去。这句话当然不是谎言。有好一阵子没人说话，久到他疑心对面的人已经走了——  
“我很遗憾。”  
隔着餐桌，艾瑞克停下了手里的动作，他望着他，一如既往地板着面孔，可他眼中那种拒人的戒备已消失了大半。查尔斯刚想再说话——楼上传来了一阵促急的铃声，艾瑞克猛得站了起来。  
“请原谅我现在得上去一趟，泽维尔先生，我要失陪了。”查尔斯连忙表示，他毫不介意。艾瑞克匆匆上了楼，留给他的只是一串脚步的回音。他一走，查尔斯轻轻叹了口气，突然觉得饿得要命。他急急忙忙开始吃盘子里早就冷了的菜，那味道真是糟透了。吃过饭，查尔斯返回他自己的房间。在走廊上，他隐约听见有人在咳嗽，还有人在低低絮语。他妹妹生了病。他想起凯蒂说过的话。  
南方的夜晚潮湿又安静，正是查尔斯所习惯和喜欢的。他在床上坐下来，那柔软的感觉叫他的身体顿时放松下来。查尔斯拿起那本放在枕边的小说，翻到上次读到的地方。  
我亲爱的伙伴呵！我们干嘛还要待人尖酸刻薄，或者稍怀一点恶意和嫉妒呢……不，让我们彼此都捏成一起吧；让我们把我们自己都融化在这种乳油交融的友情里吧。[注]  
查尔斯忍不住笑起来，他愉快地翻了个身。煤油灯那黯淡的光使人的脑子蒙上一层薄雾一样，他眼前渐渐迷糊起来。他还努力撑着眼皮，继续朝下读。  
人类对于他那种自以为可以得到的幸福……  
他的眼几乎是半闭上了。  
……我就准备永远捏下去。我沉浸在夜空似的幻觉里……天堂里一长列一长列的天使……  
查尔斯睡着了。  
那晚的梦里，他飞上云端，见着了一长列天使，个个手里捧着一罐抹香鲸脑。其中有个天使有一双灰绿色的眼睛，他竟叫出了那天使的名字！一只大手——也是他见过的！——破空而来，揪住他的领子，把他扔进了盛鲸油的大桶！他的身体被揉化了，灵魂又在海洋里飞，跟随着一群抹香鲸，骑在它们的背上，有时又被它们吞进肚子里。

 

[注]:梅尔维尔，《白鲸》，九十四章，下同。


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有自带章节啊。。因为有序章，所有一切章节都比自带章节延后一章，扶额

那褐发女郎骑在黑马上，窈窕的背影消失在道路分叉出的一条小径。他们的马远远落在后面，他同查尔斯之间几乎不讲话，却不约而同地越走越慢。后来，他的马都要原地打转了。叫他不耐烦吧，叫他去追他的……未婚妻，艾瑞克想。出乎他的意料，查尔斯挽住缰绳，叫他的马停了步子。“艾瑞克，”他从背后叫他，“你跟我无话可说了吗？”  
艾瑞克脊梁僵硬地挺着，他一时不明白这话中的含义。“我没什么可同你说的了，查尔斯，”他慢慢地说，“你为何回来——你以为我欠了你的？那你就错了……”  
“你不欠我任何东西。”他的话被打断。“倒是我可能欠了你点什么。”  
艾瑞克猛得回过头，他疑惑地看进那Alpha的蓝眼睛里。“……一个标记，”查尔斯掀动他那动人的、撒旦的唇，“我是欠了你一个标记。”  
一股热流自腹腔猛冲上了头顶，怒火瞬时烧得他脸颊发烫。艾瑞克握紧了拳头，手心尽是黏湿的冷汗。“你这样做毫无意义！”他咬紧牙，压低了嗓子，“你想回到这里、吉诺莎，就可以回来？你还想消除什么该死的噩梦！你带着一个女人来……你想要什么，查尔斯？”  
“我还以为你清楚我的意思，”对他真心实意的怒火，那Alpha仅仅回报了一个无所谓的微笑，“从前你勾引我时，不也很清楚自己有个丈夫吗？”  
他哑口无言。  
查尔斯仍旧笑着，他骑着马，靠近他。“我得承认，艾瑞克，一见你，我就很激动，因为我们毕竟算得上老朋友了，”查尔斯说，“我说了些冲动的话，其实你完全不必当真，”这话好似宽慰，“我是因为一桩生意回来这里，想起你，便顺道来拜访，如果你不欢迎我，我们明天就可以离开。至于莫伊拉，她跟着我来到此地，也仅仅是因为纯粹的好奇，对另一种生活方式的……”查尔斯眨眨眼，眼神暂时飘开，“莫伊拉是我大学的同窗，也是个动物学者，她是你说过的，那种真正适合我的人。”  
他的手心在冒汗，滑得连马缰绳都握不住。马不安地喷着鼻息，抖动着耳朵。艾瑞克不断安抚着他的坐骑。“我……”艾瑞克有许多话可说，却突然结巴起来。“老朋友！”最后，他只得强调了一遍这个查尔斯的说法。他看都不能多看他一眼，尴尬得像个才发现自己没穿衣服的人。  
“我听说你欠了债，艾瑞克。”  
这个问题打了他个措手不及。“这跟你无关。”烦乱中，他这样回答。查尔斯沉默了一会儿，他是在观察他，艾瑞克感觉得到。“我可以给你还债，”他过去的情人对他说，“只要你愿意付出一点小小的代价……”  
艾瑞克什么也听不见了。  
愤怒叫他失去了理智，艾瑞克扬起手来。一声脆响，那记鞭子被挡歪了，打在查尔斯手背上。在那道深红色的伤痕一旁，是那双蓝眼。他再次陷入了那一潭深湖里，被迫地……  
“查尔斯，我……”  
女人的尖叫声和马匹受惊的嘶鸣同时响起，划破雨前闷热的空气。查尔斯迅速回身，在艾瑞克回过神来之前，朝莫伊拉的方向纵马狂奔而去。在那Alpha之后，他犹豫片刻，才磨磨蹭蹭往同个方向捱过去。  
在雪松林中的一条小径上，黑马躁动地刨土。查尔斯背对着她，正在搀扶那褐发女郎。他的未婚妻。艾瑞克高踞在马上，冷眼瞧着他们。“……她的脚崴伤了，”查尔斯从低处，抬起头来望他。  
“……你为什么到这里来，这里很危险。”他居高临下地问莫伊拉。  
她摔得很狼狈，裙子上沾满了泥，因为站不稳，只能暂时靠着查尔斯。“这里有条路，我上来了，我想看看那是什么……”疼痛叫莫伊拉皱紧了眉，“在林子里，有一小块石碑，我想进去看看，马突然被吓着了，它把我甩了下来！”  
艾瑞克喉头微动，他正准备说话——  
“看看这是谁，啊，是兰瑟尔，我们的老朋友！还有……”这声音来自一个熟悉的人，他最不想不看见的人之一。“呵，你？查尔斯•泽维尔？真令人难以置信！”  
查尔斯把外套脱下，铺在地上，扶着莫伊拉坐下来。然后，他抬起头，面对着那个穿着粗鄙的男人，彬彬有礼地打起招呼：“你好哇，豪利特先生，真是好久不见。”  
维克多•豪利特。艾瑞克没想到，他们竟会在此处碰上这个人。这是个恶棍，战后几年捞到了治安官的职位，他和他过不去，因为某件事。艾瑞克骑在马上，仅仅对这位治安官点头致意，“……豪利特先生。”  
“泽维尔先生？这未免太有趣了，”他对查尔斯说话，眼睛却瞟着艾瑞克，“你回到了吉诺莎，在这个时候？”  
“怎么，您不欢迎我？”  
“别误会，”治安官抬了抬帽檐，对查尔斯致意，“这里欢迎任何人，除了罪犯，”他的眼神和艾瑞克直直对上了，“……如果你不是罪犯，我当然很高兴再见到你。”  
“我倒很想念我的老友，你的兄弟罗根，过几天我会去拜访你们。”  
维克多露出牙齿，老虎式的威胁，“他不在这里了，”他突然转眼望向艾瑞克，“呵，兰瑟尔，你竟然没有告诉他？”  
当查尔斯把询问的目光投向他，艾瑞克选择了躲闪。“他去北方了……同斯科特•萨默斯一道去的。”  
“所以呵，你在你的北方老家，可比在这里更容易见到你的南方老朋友。”说完，他紧紧盯着艾瑞克，那目光叫他一阵反胃。“我正准备去找你，兰瑟尔，就这几天，呵，你不会以为调查到上次就结束了吧？”  
艾瑞克的马烦躁地摇头，打鼻响。“……随时欢迎，治安官先生，”他平静应付道，“不过，我这里没什么你想知道的事了……关于肖，我已经言无不尽。”  
豪利特治安官纵声大笑，“好吧，”他说。他驱使着马，紧紧贴着艾瑞克身边滑过去。野兽沾满鲜血的尖牙和利爪——这Alpha的味道叫他瞬间寒毛倒竖。  
“……我知道，是你干的。”这话只有他们才听得见。  
艾瑞克的脊背硬直，马蹄声渐渐远了。“……艾瑞克！”是查尔斯，他的喊声把他惊醒。他的指节被自己攥得泛白。Alpha望着他，其中的关切同十年前一模一样。“你怎么啦，艾瑞克？”语调温柔，如同过去。  
艾瑞克垂着眼，他拨转马头，准备离开。“他在调查我……丈夫的死因，好几年了，一直穷追不舍……我们该回去了。”  
阴云压得人胸闷气短，零星雨点打在人的额头和鼻梁上。“……到底怎么回事？”查尔斯几步绕到他的马前，硬将他拦住。  
“他怀疑……”艾瑞克闭了闭眼，“……是我谋杀了他。”  
大雨将至。

***   
艾瑞克站在窗户边，狂风卷着橡树，好像要将它从平地拔起，连成片的雨幕又让这景象有种隔岸观火的不真实。他一听见身后的动静，便回过头来。“……莫伊拉的脚伤得不重，一周足够她恢复得了，”查尔斯已换下那件被淋湿的衬衣。  
天色很暗，查尔斯的轮廓模模糊糊。他绕过他，在壁炉旁的椅子上坐下来。“你们打算什么时候离开？”艾瑞克心不在焉地捏起案上的棋子。  
那棋盘还在那。一直在。  
查尔斯不请自来，在他曾经的位置上坐下来。他把黑色的国王拿起来，凑近眼前，仔细看了看，一口气吹掉了上面的灰。那手背上的红痕依旧，他亲自抽出来的。  
“维克特怀疑你，为什么？”等了好久，查尔斯先抛出了问题。  
“……也许因为我从中受惠。”  
查尔斯猛得把棋子扔了下，他一抬头，两人的目光撞在一起。“真相呢？你真的杀了他？”急促地发问。  
艾瑞克嘴角撇出一个嘲笑，他慢慢地，扶起被查尔斯鲁莽的动作碰倒的城堡。“怎么会？”他轻快地答。“肖死的那天晚上，我在格雷家吃晚饭，那天也下雨了，我留宿在那里。真相？他被人寻仇了——恨他的人又不止你我。”  
查尔斯瞪着他，眼中的怀疑层层叠叠。他站起身，双手抄在口袋里，烦躁地厅里兜了几圈，最后在窗前停住。“你……你打算怎么办？”问句断续犹豫。  
“我不用害怕什么，有格雷家的人为我作证，维克特拿我没办法，他只是嘴上威风。”艾瑞克放松地靠进椅子里。  
呼啸的风声卷得烟囱发出一阵呜呜的号泣。  
查尔斯的背影仿佛凝固了，随着天色暗了下去。达尔文过来一趟，他说，晚饭已经准备好了。艾瑞克站起来，他叫查尔斯：“你……”  
“有人……”  
一个骑着马的人，逆着风出现，顶着雨前进，身影越来越清晰。达尔文应了门，他应当是认识来人的。雨中的来客把自己的马交到了黑人少年手里，便走进了门。那脚步声轻快有节奏，敲打着地面。她掀掉兜帽，露出一头美丽的红发来。是琴•格雷。  
“艾瑞克，”琴先叫了他。尽管披了斗篷，她的头发仍被淋湿了，水漉漉紧贴在脸颊的两侧。她转过来，含着笑容，瞧着另一个人，“啊，查尔斯，真的是你！”  
他们从前就很聊得来，艾瑞克知道这回事。  
“从林地回家的路上，我碰见了豪利特，”她悄悄皱眉，又展成笑容，“他告诉我，你回来了！查尔斯，你应该提前告诉我们，好为你做些准备！我实在等不了了，决定直接过来，半路下雨了……”  
“你们可以吃晚饭时继续聊，有的是时间。你今晚可以留下。”艾瑞克对琴说。  
琴扭过头，微笑着瞧他，“我得先上去换件衣服，艾瑞克，你们要等我一会。”  
艾瑞克点了头，回过眼，发现查尔斯正望着他们。他抿着唇，脸上丝毫不见刚才与旧友重逢的喜悦。“你应该去请马克塔格特小姐下楼来，和我们共进晚餐，查尔斯，去吧，我在餐厅等你们，”他说。  
奥罗罗为晚餐准备了炖菜，还有鸡。他们照例祈祷，过后，各自拿起刀叉来。琴同查尔斯聊得不少，她问了许多，艾瑞克因此倒知道了查尔斯十年间的大致经历。  
他上了大学。  
他退学了。  
他参战了。  
艾瑞克聚精会神地听着，他的刀叉几乎停留在一开始的那块鸡肉上。“查尔斯从前就常常同我说起你，艾瑞克，”马克塔格特突然对他说，“他很怀念这里的一切，这一次，是他坚持回来的。”  
“那他不应该回来，”艾瑞克冷淡地说，他认真地叉起一块鸡，扔在嘴里，咀嚼几口，咽下。“……这里不欢迎杀死过南方士兵的北方佬军人，非常不欢迎。”  
“他参战已经是尾声的事了，甚至从未与你们真正对过垒。”  
“……这里不管这些。”说完，他忽然瞧着那褐发女郎，“你们顶好赶紧离开，劝他走，不然，我保证不了你们的安全。”  
莫克塔格特的表情十分复杂，她好像在笑。她抿了抿嘴，摇头，“你应当亲口告诉他，查尔斯的决定可不好更改，你比我清楚这一点吧？”  
查尔斯到底告诉过这个女人多少事？关于吉诺莎，关于他。  
“……斯科特在第二年参战，不过时间不长。在安提塔姆，他永远失去了双眼。”琴在说话。“罗根那时在野战医院里，他们在一起的时间很多……战争结束后，我跟斯科特解除了婚约。”  
“我很遗憾……”  
“我们现在过得还可以，我还有一点钱，还能维持下去，”琴说，“一切也没那么糟，我正准备跟人合作开个工厂，加工木材。”  
他盯着查尔斯拿着酒杯的手，上面的红痕。“如果你们需要帮忙……”他听见查尔斯说。  
“查尔斯，你的手怎么了？”马克塔格特忽然问。  
“……一只猫，”查尔斯无意般看了他一眼，“一只猫的杰作。”  
艾瑞克也不能反驳。  
灯火跳动得使人心烦意乱，他坐在那里，像有一只多脚的虫子爬过胸膛。  
“那你们准备在这里留多久？”琴问。  
“根据我生意的情况，有可能半年……”  
“那简直再好不过了！”  
艾瑞克的心猛地往下一沉，但他来不及阻止她了。继而，他又醒悟，自己并没有立场，去制止琴。琴微笑着，对查尔斯说，“那你们可以参加婚礼了，你和马克塔格特小姐！”  
Alpha男人皱起眉来。“婚礼？”  
“艾瑞克和我的婚礼，怎么，他没有告诉你们？”  
盘子坠地，清脆的碎裂声敲打着每个人的耳。  
褐发女郎微皱眉头，眨眨眼，“真抱歉……”  
查尔斯猛然起身，绕过桌子，走到他的未婚妻身边，中途撞上了桌角。他蹲下去，拣拾盘子的碎片。“达尔文！”艾瑞克木然高喊道。  
晚餐将近尾声了。所有人都吃饱了，或者说，没人再有胃口。  
他僵坐在那里，视线根本无法从查尔斯身上移开。他在流血，艾瑞克心想，他不该去拿那些碎片。这时，查尔斯却微笑起来，他心不在焉地把受伤的手背到身后。“艾瑞克也许是想给我们一个惊喜，”他看也不看他，“他做到了……我真为你们高兴！”  
“上帝保佑你，琴，”他终于面对他了，“……也保佑你，艾瑞克。”


	4. Chapter 3

路过走廊时，一只灰色的小东西蜷缩在柱子旁，用渴盼又怯生的眼神打量他。查尔斯走过去，蹲下身，试探着伸出手。小灵缇张着好奇的黑眼睛，三角形的小脑袋乖顺地靠近他的手。茸茸的细毛在查尔斯的手指下颤抖着，这弱小的生灵此刻似乎全心全意依赖他的善意。查尔斯心里一热。他的父亲生前也养着几条灵缇，他与它们感情很深，继父来到家里后，狗就陆续被送到乡下去了。这小东西跟他很亲近，查尔斯便想多抚慰它一番，刚要把它抱起来，就听见身后传来脚步声。  
艾瑞克拎起狗崽的后颈，罔顾它的哀叫，把它扔到了院子里。查尔斯跟着站起身，不舍地看了几眼那条灰色小灵缇。“它有名字吗，艾瑞克？”查尔斯追问。  
Omega瞥了他一眼，嘴唇绷得很紧。“……没有，”他回答。  
“我爸爸从前养过灵缇，有一条和它很像，叫克尔柏洛斯……”  
“达尔文说你叫他给你准备马，你想到种植园去。”艾瑞克根本不等他说完，便打断了他的话。他今天穿了件铁灰色外套，看来平凡无奇，稍微有点疲惫，神色比昨天更为冷淡。查尔斯讨了没趣，很是无精打采。原本就是因为在房间呆着太过无聊，查尔斯才想外出走走，其实他对种植园一清二楚，并没有太多兴趣。“我想……去你们的棉田看看，”他敷衍地说，“昨天来时，我好像从那里路过了……”  
“我陪你去。”  
查尔斯一时疑心自己听错了，但达尔文已经将两匹马牵到了他眼前。艾瑞克自顾自骑上马，朝大门方向奔了几步，回过头来，冲他挑起眉：“快点啊，查尔斯。”  
和这Omega并肩骑行时，他还像在梦游，好像还没从昨夜那个鲸鱼飞舞的美梦里醒过来。查尔斯偷偷瞟了一眼艾瑞克的侧面，正巧，他也转过脸来。他们的视线撞了个正着。“这里不是很欢迎外乡人，”艾瑞克盯着他，目不转睛，好像要从他脸上看出点什么来，“尤其是像你这种，北方……北方来的。”  
他是想叫他北方佬，查尔斯知道。不过，他感谢他，没有当面这样称呼他。不知为何，查尔斯又想起了昨天嗅到的、那种属于艾瑞克的气味。  
“……塞巴斯蒂安可能要等几天回来，今天早上我见到他的朋友了，他说最快一周之后，你准备等他吗？”  
查尔斯醒过神来，他的面孔热胀，也不敢看另一个人。“那我可以等他……反正现在时间多得是，”他假装欣赏远处的景色。两个人都没什么话说，默默走了一阵，田埂近在眼前了。查尔斯一路南来，对监工挥舞着鞭子奴役黑人的场景已经见得很多了。在田纳西州，他甚至目睹了一次酷刑：种植园的主人和他的监工们用恶狗处决逃奴。残酷的现实如奴隶主的鞭子，一次又一次恶狠狠笞打了查尔斯年轻的灵魂。他一开始还要愤然，后来便把一切暗暗记在心里。可是，今天，他的心无端又发起胀来，至于原因……却在于艾瑞克。  
他心里清楚得很，作为一个南方人，艾瑞克不可能对蓄奴有什么抵触。但查尔斯忍不住……他又悄悄打量那个Omega的侧脸，线条严肃到有点忧郁。“艾瑞克，”他忍不住叫他，皮鞭抽在肉体上的沉闷声音和监工的吼叫远远传来，“你——你从不制止他们这么做吗？”  
查尔斯很不想把艾瑞克和棉田里骑在马上的白人监工混为一谈。他就是不愿这么想。  
艾瑞克瞧着他，十分惊讶。“你？”他满脸疑惑，“你要我，制止他们？”  
“……是的。他们不应该……没必要动用鞭子，田里的工人很听话。”  
“他们不是工人。”艾瑞克笑了，他颇为傲慢地指出查尔斯的错误。“我不能制止监工，因为我没有立场这么做。”  
是了，他没有立场。浓浓的失望涌上来。他在期望什么？或者说，他对这个Omega竟有些别的期望？  
“我不是他们的主人，塞巴斯蒂安才是，监工也都是他雇来的。即使我阻止监工们，也不会有任何人听我的。”  
查尔斯猛得抬起头来。  
“艾瑞克……他是谁？”  
一个生有络腮胡子的监工驱使着马，朝他们靠近。他也是个Alpha。艾瑞克敛起眼，“……他是塞巴斯蒂安的一个朋友，有事来拜访，住在吉诺莎。”  
他的眼神叫查尔斯很不舒服，他刚想说话，那监工吹了声口哨，调转了马头。走之前，他对艾瑞克说了几句话，那口气有些轻佻意味。“肖还要很久才回来吧，嗯？艾瑞克？”说完，他大笑着，骑马跑远了。  
他直觉有些不对。  
艾瑞克的肩膀在抖，只有短短一瞬，却被他的眼所捕捉到。“这下你自己看见了，这些人会不会听我的。”他看着查尔斯，口气平静，“你替这些摘棉花的奴隶难过？那Omega的处境又比奴隶好多少呢？”  
他没料到艾瑞克会说这些。也许，他是没想到他会这样坦诚地对他说话。查尔斯思忖着，想着该如何回答，“抱歉……”  
“你为何道歉？Omega在Alpha面前天生就是不平等的，这是上帝注定的。”绿眼睛低敛着，旁人看不见其中的情绪。“毕竟，你们这种人天生就可以叫我们这种人服从，没什么好抱怨的……”  
这话叫查尔斯生气。“你说得不对！”他忍不住打断他，“我这种人？你这种人？无论如何，利用天性叫人服从都十分卑鄙，我绝不会做这种事！”  
他说得十分果决，没有犹豫。艾瑞克忍不住多看了他几眼。查尔斯勇敢地跟他目光相接，极力挺起胸膛。天虽然灰蒙蒙的，但比吉诺莎庄园那古旧的房子里可要亮堂得多了，足够查尔斯把艾瑞克瞧个清楚，打量明白。艾瑞克倒是真的英俊，绿眼睛折射着黯淡的天光，一眨不眨盯着他时尤为动人。  
“算了……”查尔斯挪开不眼，他凝视着他，慢吞吞地说，“我们回去吧。”  
艾瑞克挑起眉毛。“你才刚到，这片棉田很大的。”  
“回去了。”在监工粗鲁的吆喝和皮鞭声里，他固执地看着艾瑞克。艾瑞克眼睑垂下，望着地面，停了片刻，掉过头去。回去的路上，他们一前一后，走得慢极了。查尔斯跟在艾瑞克身后，他望着在骑行在前的Omega，眼睛略过那笔直的背和细窄的……腰。他走得好慢，查尔斯甚至看得清他的身体随着颠簸晃动的幅度。难道他在等他赶上？缰绳勒得查尔斯的手指生疼。他们跨过小溪，淌过泥地，再次上了大路，他却一直没有追上艾瑞克。  
不知为何，他只想跟着他，这样看着他。最好再慢一点，就像艾瑞克看着他时，时间仿佛凝滞在那片绿意里。  
在吉诺莎庄园门前的橡树荫下，有个女孩等在那里。刚远远看见她们，艾瑞克便催促他的马小跑起来。查尔斯见他在女孩面前勒马停住，一把扶住了她。“你不应该出来，萨丽，”他口气很严厉。查尔斯翻下马，停在离他们不远的地方。  
“他们说，你到种植园去了，”她说话很慢，好像这种事情也费尽了力，“我以为你们还要很久才能回来。”  
“你在这里等谁？”艾瑞克紧皱着眉，问道。  
“琴。她昨天说要过来，你忘了吗？”  
查尔斯在这时走上前去。“艾瑞克，她是你妹妹吗？”他一边把鞭子收在腰间，一边问。女孩紧张地偷瞟了他一眼，又看看艾瑞克，没说什么。“昨天，普莱德小姐送我过来时提到过她，”他微笑着，看向萨丽，“我叫查尔斯，是肖先生的朋友，昨天才到这里。这里很美，一切都再好不过。”  
他原先以为萨丽会和艾瑞克有些相像，事实却并非如此。可能因为太久没见过阳光，这女孩裹在白色袍子里的身体瘦得厉害，皮肤十分苍白病态，一头乱蓬蓬的黑发毫无生气，她的眼睛倒和艾瑞克一样都是绿色，但是却有些畏缩，缺乏那种动人心魄的力量。她整个人就像一株快要枯死的兰花。  
“……我叫萨丽。”在得到哥哥的首肯后，女孩才敢同查尔斯搭话。  
等到他们在会客厅坐下时，查尔斯同萨丽已经算得上熟识了。笑容给她病恹恹的脸上添了点生气，她好像很高兴能同外人交谈。当她知道查尔斯打从纽约来之后，苍白的脸蛋上浮起了淡淡的红晕。  
“我爸爸拥有十艘捕鲸船……那是最好的时候，”查尔斯瞥了一眼艾瑞克，险险想起昨晚对他撒过的那个谎，“现在，他破产了。当我还小时，他就喜欢带我去捕鲸船上玩，他还答应带我出海远航一次，到北极去……”  
他猛得闭上了嘴：父亲已经死了，在他实现那些承诺之前。  
萨丽却听得很高兴，她的两眼闪着光芒。“啊，查尔斯，捕鲸船上有什么？我还从来没有见过一头真正的鲸鱼呢……”  
“并没有多少人见过一头真正的鲸鱼。”查尔斯心不在焉地笑了笑，“不过，它无处不在。点起灯来，它就在灯光里；撑起裙子，它就在舞步里。”他不自觉中模仿了父亲的口吻。无意间，他瞥见了一旁的艾瑞克，发现他竟然正倾听着他们说话，面孔上流露出一种模糊不明的神情。  
查尔斯以为，那应该是一种向往。  
目光相遇的一瞬，艾瑞克转过脸，他站起来，朝萨丽走去。“今天到此为止吧，你太累了，”他轻声对妹妹说。  
“我还想和查尔斯再说一会话，求你了，艾瑞克……”  
“不行。”  
趁兄妹俩低声絮语的光景，查尔斯起身，走到会客厅的一个角落。他这才留意到，这里竟然摆有一架钢琴。艾瑞克和萨丽的窃语声充斥着会客厅。查尔斯一手掀起琴盖，一手轻轻摸上琴键。  
“……不！”  
萨丽忽然叫了出来，央求里掺杂着隐隐的哭腔。这惊吓叫查尔斯分了神，他手指一松，按响了琴键。艾瑞克和萨丽同时抬起头，朝他的方向看过来。查尔斯扶着琴盖的手僵在了半空中，他故作镇静，“你们有谁……”  
“是艾瑞克，他会一点，”萨丽推了推哥哥，“塞巴斯蒂安还请格雷夫人教过他，”她撇了撇嘴，丝毫不顾艾瑞克的示意，说了下去，“没什么用，他弹得很糟。”  
艾瑞克的唇紧紧抿着，他不看查尔斯。查尔斯忍住笑，他把琴盖轻轻放下。“我会弹，弹得还可以，”他对萨丽说，眼神却追着艾瑞克。  
Omega倏地转过头来。“你真的该上楼了，萨丽。”他半强迫地把女孩扶起来。好像印证了他的话似的，萨丽突然猛烈地咳了起来。她喉间的干哑嘶声像个垂死老人一般可怕，好一会才得以平息。  
送萨丽上楼返回会客厅，艾瑞克正看见查尔斯坐在他的琴凳上。琴盖被彻底掀开，黑白琴键在暗中隐隐发光。  
“你妹妹没事吧？”查尔斯关切地问。  
“……今天没事。”Omega在离他几尺外停了下来，不肯再靠近。他却仍然分辨出了那种刨木花似的清新气味——绝对是艾瑞克，只能是他。“她总是咳得厉害，医生也没什么办法，”艾瑞克说，他垂着眼，不肯看查尔斯。  
“也许你该叫她呼吸点新鲜空气……”  
“外面的空气对她有害。”  
沉默随着窗外越来越暗的天色在屋里蔓延。查尔斯捏紧了手指，他下了好大的决心。“你想学钢琴吗，艾瑞克？”他压着急迫。“……我可以教你。”  
“……反正我还可以在这里呆一阵子。”  
Omega没有回答，他在暗中成了一团模糊的影子。轻快的曲子从查尔斯的指尖下流淌出来，他原本并不怎么热衷乐器，今天倒弹得格外卖力。等他再回过身，艾瑞克却不在那里了。  
他走了，只留下那些空空的音符，在房间里沉浮，直到消失。

***  
艾瑞克算不上个聪明的学生，至少在钢琴方面，确是如此。  
到了第四天，艾瑞克仍能把一支简单的曲子弹得错漏百出。他的节奏感也实在没有强到哪里去。查尔斯深感力不从心，他承认，自己并没有点石成金的天赋。如今，查尔斯深深地后悔，现在他总算知道，作为一个Alpha，长达几个小时都汗流浃背地和一个Omega困在一个逼仄的房间里是件多么难捱的事。  
原来，他也并没有自认为的那样，比他其他的Alpha朋友高尚多少。  
伊索尔德魔汤的香气日日徘徊在查尔斯的鼻尖，那气味叫他心神难安。“……停下，艾瑞克，”他再次命令道，“你这里弹错了，上次和上上次，你也是错在这里。”艾瑞克垂着眼，像是盯着琴键，又来了一遍。  
错误。  
一切都是错误。燥热难耐，查尔斯感到汗从额角滑落，在脸颊一侧拖行出一道湿漉漉的轨迹。“停下！”话音刚落，他就觉得自己声音太大了。果然，艾瑞克侧目望了他一眼，薄薄的唇紧抿着。  
“我不是……”查尔斯烦躁地拽了拽衣领，好让自己能透得过气来。艾瑞克的气味太满了，太满了，像一个深绿的、飘荡着水草的池塘，慢慢没过他的鼻尖。“我不是……不是你的错，”他低声、歉疚地说，“我再弹一遍吧，你要看着我怎么弹。”查尔斯太紧张了，以致动作快得有些神经质，当他的手落在白色的琴键上时，艾瑞克还没来及挪开。  
他的指尖擦过他的手。微凉的、汗湿的手背，苍白的、修长的手指。  
铛！  
查尔斯的手重重砸在琴键上。“抱歉……”他慌慌张张地，根本不知道在对谁说话。刚刚那种皮肤相贴的感觉，黏在他的指尖上，甩脱不去。手指似有千钧。再没有这样一刻，查尔斯清晰地感觉到，艾瑞克坐在他身边，和他坐在同一张琴凳上，离他不过数寸远。他连头都不用抬，就能知道他此刻的动作、眼神、轮廓……  
他自己落错了键。  
蹩脚的音乐声一旦消失，这屋里简直静得渗人。他只听得到彼此的呼吸，在这燥热里，纠缠在一起。“……看来这一段确实很难，”过了不知道多久——查尔斯感觉是一年——他硬着头皮，干巴巴地说。“我们换点别的好了。”  
灾难。兵荒马乱。他根本不知道自己又弹了些什么，只听见自己对身边的人说，自己练习一会。他僵立着起身，木着两腿，膝盖挺直，根本不知自己是如何在一旁的椅子上坐下来的。查尔斯无意识地搓着手指，他背对着艾瑞克，一个激灵滚过脊梁。艾瑞克还在弹琴。  
弹，弹，弹。  
查尔斯连一声都听不懂。他很害怕，恐惧艾瑞克会停下来。汗沿着他的额头不断流下，他的背心都要被洇湿了。他头晕目眩，闭上眼，眼前十色五光。兴许因为昨晚的失眠，他才如此失态，若是小睡一会，平时的自己便可以顺利找到返回的路。  
只要……  
他看见了鲸鱼，所以肯定是睡着了。在梦里，他既可以在甲板上，也可以在鲸鱼背上；如果他想要，就可以成为水手，或是鲸鱼。查尔斯不愿意醒来，因为在海上可比现实里凉快得多，他还可以躲在海水里面，从下面朝上看，所有的东西都扭曲着变了形，就像从池塘里……查尔斯打了个颤，醒了过来。  
他没有睁眼。有人在他身边。  
查尔斯嗅得出那人的味道，是艾瑞克。他就在他的身边。查尔斯紧紧闭着眼，他并不是故意叫艾瑞克以为他仍在沉睡的。Omega久久没有动作，好像就单纯地站在他的身边。他等了很久，久到湿滑的汗水叫他的双眼无法紧闭。忽然间，站立的一个人俯下身来。艾瑞克靠近了他，那潮润的呼吸富有节奏地、促急地打在他的面孔上，离他的唇……他为什么离他这样近？他究竟在看什么？他想从他这里得到什么？  
查尔斯控制不住自己了，他要睁开眼！哪怕这代价是下地狱——  
艾瑞克离开了。那小心翼翼的呼吸不见了。  
查尔斯的肩膀被人推了推，他不得不假装自己刚醒来，撑着酸涩的眼帘，望向身旁。“你睡着了。我来叫醒你。”艾瑞克坦然自若，自语般说。“今天的课就到此为止吧，查尔斯，达尔文会叫你下来吃晚饭的……”  
“我想听听你刚才练习得怎么样。”查尔斯也没料到自己会这样说。他本会接受艾瑞克的提议的。  
再一次，他们并肩在琴凳上坐下来。他见艾瑞克的手落在琴上，错得荒谬离谱——他却不愿意打断他。艾瑞克的气味充盈在他的鼻尖，叫他的心一点点的，越缩越紧，成了一个坚硬干瘪的核桃——  
那跳动的手指在他眼前停住了。他侧过头，艾瑞克看着他，目光有点不安。“怎么？我错到无法纠正了吗？”他的嘴角牵出一抹嘲笑。  
查尔斯摇了摇头，“……我再弹给你看。”  
他的手指在琴键上飞，一首曲子的时间眨眼便过了。不过，查尔斯没有停下。他马上接上了另一首眼下正时髦的曲子。轻飘飘的快乐，被他弹成了放荡大胆的舞步。他不知道自己为何会这样弹奏，他的母亲要是听见了，恐怕会大发雷霆！也许因为这种大胆是他的手指自发的，他无力去控制。轻快的音符搅得粘稠的空气都活了起来，他仿佛是离开了这逼仄的房间，温柔的风带走了他的一切烦躁与困惑。一曲终了，查尔斯气喘吁吁，好像刚完成了一次短暂的逃亡。  
艾瑞克就在他的身边。“你……”Omega刚来得及发出一个音，Alpha就迅速侧过头，望着他。“……应该两个人一起弹，可以等下次，等你……”查尔斯嗫嚅着。艾瑞克嘴唇的线条看起来坚毅又冷酷，他从未从中听到过什么中听的话。除此之外，它看起来并不什么不同寻常之处。不会的，查尔斯晕陶陶地想，它一定……  
柔软，冰凉，潮润。  
他睁着眼，艾瑞克也睁着眼。他们互相看着，和一秒前一样。一切照旧，还和他从艾瑞克的唇间带走那个吻前一样。时钟照走，河水照流。  
查尔斯恍惚着舔了舔唇。他都干了些什么啊……那种甜蜜的味道犹如一阵幻觉，是他从另一个人，一个Omega身上强行索取的！  
他几乎是弹了起来！“对不起，啊，艾瑞克，我……”他语无伦次，“你……抱歉！”艾瑞克仰着头，面无表情地仰视着他，眼里是晦暗的绿。艾瑞克的唇颤抖着，在他能吐出些伤透人的话之前——查尔斯闭上眼，俯下脸，又一次地，擦过那嘴唇。  
查尔斯的胸膛几乎拦不住后面的心脏，血液统统冲上了头顶。他四肢发软，又气盖山河。他把琴凳撞得后退，落荒而逃，像一颗子弹一样撤退，撞翻了椅子，冲倒了五斗柜，就是不敢回头看一眼。  
他逃上了楼，只在楼梯上留下重重的脚步声。


	5. Chapter 4

艾瑞克回到客厅时，两个女人正背对着他，坐在钢琴前。查尔斯坐在椅子上，侧着身体，听着她们合奏，也没有留意到有人走进来。她们配合得倒不错，弹得还算和谐。他重重咳了一声，冷酷地打断了这默契的合作。琴声和笑声戛然而止，三个人几乎同时回过头来，有些诧异地望向他，像看着一个入侵者。  
“达尔文把马车准备好了，你们随时可以出发。”他宣布道。  
琴•格雷心不在焉地同他道谢，又转头对马克塔格特说：“继续吧，莫伊拉，让我们来弹完吧。”褐发女郎犹犹豫豫，望了望他。欢快的琴声又响了起来。格雷夫人是个好老师，她的女儿也有些天赋，这琴声十分流畅动人。艾瑞克更加烦躁难安，这种躁郁在一曲终了时攀到了顶峰——  
“你弹得真是妙极了，格雷小姐！”马克塔格特称赞道，不知为何，她瞥了他一眼。“你平时是跟艾瑞克一起弹啰？“  
琴看了他一眼，“艾瑞克更喜欢自己弹……他不擅长配合。”  
“查尔斯倒很在行，他很有耐心，总是个好老师，”这些话叫艾瑞克心烦意乱，说话的人却没有停下来的意思，“也许可以叫艾瑞克和他来试试，这样也很有趣——我同你，艾瑞克和查尔斯！查尔斯跟我说过，他从前在这里，同你们一起弹琴……他总是说。”  
他倒很信任她，跟她说了很多，艾瑞克想，不知道他是否敢告诉她一切。  
“哦？我还没听过他弹琴呢，”琴笑着说。“时间太长了，莫伊拉，人很难记得清那么久以前的事……”  
“查尔斯爱着这里……哦，他说你们甚至玩过一次通灵的游戏，”说到这，她突然停下来，飞速朝艾瑞克眨眨眼——他很不喜欢这感觉——“……在这里，在你们的一个谷仓里。”  
他把一切都告诉了她。  
兴许因为今天早上又下了一场雨，屋里潮得厉害，空气沉重得使人呼吸不动。艾瑞克机械地将头抬起来，发现查尔斯也正看着他，暗蓝的眼深藏在黑暗里。他为什么要回来？艾瑞克握紧了拳头，表情像岩石一般贴在脸上。他目光无目的地游弋着，着落在琴•格雷身上……她再清楚不过了，艾瑞克想，查尔斯•泽维尔从前同我是什么关系。  
于是，这坟墓里没有秘密。  
“琴！”  
他叫他未婚妻的名字，声音根本不是自己的。“我记得你今天要和弗罗斯特先生签合同，你应该早点出发回去。”  
琴•格雷把金红色的短发撩向耳后，冷淡地瞧着他，“如果不是你提醒，我差点要忘了这事了。”  
琴朝他走来，姿态优雅，将那种克制的美保持得完好无损。“……你的马也在前面，”擦肩而过时，艾瑞克低声对她说。直到走出几步开外，琴才站了住。她回过头来，微笑着，对他说：“别忘了今天晚上，艾瑞克，不要再忘了。”  
艾瑞克抬头时，查尔斯正扶着伤到了脚的未婚妻从琴凳上站起来。他跟他们隔得还远，应当没听到这番对话。  
屋外并不比屋里好多少。雨前的空气像汪池塘，树木和草丛被彻底浸没，绿得阴惨惨的。艾瑞克胸闷气短，吸进去的空气包了水般，沉甸甸积在他的肺脏里。他看着查尔斯把那女人扶上马车，琴骑在马上，也看着他们。克尔柏滚了一身泥，狼狈不堪地蹭过来，讨好地围着他脚边打转。艾瑞克轻轻踢了它一脚，灵缇小声呜咽着让了开。  
查尔斯却没上马车。他又回到了艾瑞克身边。  
“……怎么，你不同她一起去？”等到马车和马快消失在视线范围内，他才勉强挤出这个问句。  
查尔斯望了他一眼，笑了笑，“莫伊拉有自己的事情要做，我也有自己的事。”说完，他折身返回了屋子。  
艾瑞克站在外面。断续的音乐从屋里飘来。他失魂落魄地等在外面，直到雨幕逼得他不得不回去。  
厅里很暗，又热又闷。查尔斯独自一人坐在钢琴前，那乐声就是由他的手下淌出的。他还记得那双手是如何抚摸着黑白琴键，叫那冰冷的琴键变得柔软，热情的音符从那指缝间迸发，那双手也曾经像摸索琴键一样，沿着他的脊椎，一节一节，向上……  
“艾瑞克。”查尔斯回过头，叫他。他的五官在暗中一团模糊。“你愿意同我一起弹吗？”  
他不应该过去。  
艾瑞克在琴凳的另一边坐下，与查尔斯之间只隔着一肘远。他又嗅到了那种气味，像是夏天的湖，温柔凉爽，无孔不入。查尔斯的气味。“以前你弹得很糟，我走了之后，有人教你了吗？”查尔斯问。他们都低着头，盯着黑色的和白色的琴键，却不肯看对方一眼。  
“……我一直弹得很糟。”  
查尔斯没再说什么，他起手落下，弹起一支舞曲。他很熟悉这曲子，尽管查尔斯只是第二次在他面前弹。他的手心一片黏湿的汗，滑得能从琴键上溜走。不知道是否因为他的加入，这曲子完全不像他记忆里那样充满轻飘飘的快乐。他气喘吁吁，却怎么也跟不上查尔斯的节奏，他们的步调始终无法合在一起，毫无默契可言，变味的音乐比噪音更难叫人忍受——  
“……够了。”  
艾瑞克停了下来，查尔斯却浑然不觉。他还在弹，弹，弹。他感到恶心，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。他张开嘴，也不知道自己说了什么。查尔斯依旧不停。  
砰！  
他的手压在查尔斯的手上，他的皮肤贴着查尔斯的皮肤。黏热的汗叫人产生错觉：他们的手融化了，不分彼此。查尔斯垂着头，喘着粗气，如今他们靠得很近，艾瑞克看得见他的汗湿的卷发贴在额角，狼狈非常。Alpha的气味在狭小的空间里蒸腾，他被迫着，被填满到窒息忽然，查尔斯侧过眼，打量他。艾瑞克才发觉，他的手还没有挪开。就在这时，查尔斯一反手，反而握住了他。  
那片湖蓝里有他自己的倒影。  
他们之间的距离只剩下一寸，呼吸热度在彼此的唇上传递。恍惚间，艾瑞克想起来，正是在这架钢琴前面，那玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇第一次战战兢兢地碰触了他，那难以置信的、不可告人的甜蜜——  
查尔斯松了手。  
“你确实进步得多了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯摩挲着头发，轻松地笑着，称赞他。“比以前好多了，无论你的老师是谁，他都比我强得多了。”  
艾瑞克有点恍惚，查尔斯好像从未改变。不，不一样。查尔斯第一次骑着马来到吉诺莎，他走到他面前，漂亮的脸上蒙着无知的快乐；十年之后，那种快乐从他身上彻底消失了，留下来的，是一层难以捉摸的阴影。  
“查尔斯……”  
他却说不出更多来了，他的力气仅仅能支撑着他离开钢琴，和那气味的罗网。

***   
维克特如约而至。  
豪利特治安官既不需要咖啡，也不需要茶点，他不用人安顿，摘掉帽子，扔在一边，自己在椅子上坐下来。艾瑞克在对面坐下来，比起治安官，他更在意手里的猎枪。枪管乌黑发亮，他自信，自己把它保护得很好——他父亲生前最钟爱的猎枪。  
“你这样做毫无意义，治安官先生，比起肖和我，县里更需要你。”艾瑞克平静地摩挲光滑的枪管。  
维克特露出了老虎的尖牙。“肖不重要，重要的是你，兰瑟尔。”  
他紧紧抿起双唇。  
“如今世道很乱，县里的事叫我一团乱麻，但我知道，你也知道，”维克特突然拍上面前的桌子，震得这房子都打了个哆嗦，“兰瑟尔，你是关键，我知道。”  
艾瑞克眉间一跳一跳得疼起来，那种赤裸裸的气味叫他感觉到威胁。“你应该醒醒，豪利特，因为这都是你的妄想。”他尽量保持平静。  
维克特却站起身，绕到他的身后。浓重的威胁离他越来越近，他忍不住向下，抚摸上猎枪的扳机。“你在和格雷家的小女儿玩些小把戏——可惜我没有证据。我劝你考虑好，站到哪一边……你以为我拿你没办法？”浑浊的呼吸喷在他的耳后。“我有证据。我拿到了证据，兰瑟尔，你谋杀了自己的丈夫，我随时可以把你送上绞架！”  
艾瑞克身体的每个角落都绷成待发的弓弦，那恶毒的话音刚落，他便像头豹子那样一跃而起，与那猛兽对峙起来。猎枪的枪口仍指着地面，但蓄势待发。“你有证据，我也有证人，”他慢慢说，“……肖不可能是我杀的。”  
“你是说格雷一家？”维克特轻蔑一笑。“他们在撒谎。”  
“……你在污蔑格雷和我。”艾瑞克说。“如果我上绞架，那一定是因为杀死了你。”  
“你很勇敢，艾——瑞克，”他可笑地喊着他的名字，“很少见到一个Omega有你这种勇气……所以你才敢背着你的丈夫生下一个私生女？”  
酸液灼烧着艾瑞克的胃，隐痛在他的肩胛间穿梭。  
“豪利特先生？”  
此刻，他最不想看见查尔斯。  
查尔斯从容地走了进来，维克特换上了一番表情迎接他。一种扭曲难受的笑容。“你来得正好，泽维尔先生，”他像看见一个老朋友那样热情，令人心生疑窦。但他同查尔斯从来不是朋友。  
“关于你的朋友兰瑟尔的品行，我有个疑问。”艾里克的心缩成一团。  
查尔斯站在维克特和他之间，“是吗，治安官先生，也许是个误会，不管怎么样，我愿意听听。”  
维克特十分得意。“塞巴斯蒂安•肖，他的丈夫，死于谋杀，哦，你可能不知道，他没有死在家里，他被埋在离这里不远的一个湖边上，两年前被发现时已经是骨头了，不过他衣服上的名牌证明了他的身份。兰瑟尔先生坚持说，他自从维克斯堡一战后就再也没有他丈夫的消息了。”维克特刻意顿了顿，观察着他的表情。艾瑞克紧绷着脸，目光毫不动摇。“他的有些话暗指肖先生是个逃兵，一个死人的荣誉此时是无关紧要的，不过现在，有位可靠的体面人愿意发誓，他曾在六三年七月见过肖，悄悄回到了吉诺莎，而当时，兰瑟尔也是在庄园里的。”  
查尔斯点了点头，以示他听着。  
“我想请问你，泽维尔先生，如果一个人对法官撒谎，这代表了什么？”  
查尔斯望了他一眼，“果真如此，这个人是品行败坏，”那蓝眼里波澜不惊，“他大概是想掩盖真相。”  
维克特大笑起来，他放肆地盯着他。“你说得很对啊，我原以为北方佬不讲道理。”  
“豪利特先生，我也有个问题，”查尔斯一开口，艾瑞克才发现他已经从原先的位置挪开，悄悄和他站到了一起，“你说的，呃，这个‘体面’的可靠人士，为什么当时不站出来说出真相呢？为什么他等到了现在？”  
笑声停住了。维克特不悦地盯了查尔斯一眼。  
“还有一件事，”查尔斯刻意顿了顿，“我受的教育告诉我，一个告密者，一个连自己姓名都不敢说出来的人，是不会有任何体面，或值得分毫信任的。”  
治安官闭了嘴，满脸不快，但很快，他又露出笑容。他拾起自己的帽子，一边倒退着朝门口走去，一边盯着艾瑞克，说：“你倒很快啊，兰瑟尔，攀上了一个Alpha？你以为一个北方佬保护得了你？那就走着瞧吧！”  
门阖上的同时刻，砰得一声，他的猎枪终于响了。这巨响震得这腐朽的房子抖落一层积灰。查尔斯迅速扭过头，望着他。扣下扳机已经用尽了艾瑞克最后一分力气，他倒进椅子里。  
查尔斯来回踱起步子，那脚步声叫人很烦躁。突然，他转向艾瑞克，打量着他，对他开口：“豪利特说的是真的吗？”  
艾瑞克疲惫极了，他松开了猎枪，任它倒在地上。“你不信任我？”他还有点庆幸，查尔斯问的是这个。“我昨天就对你解释过了……”  
“你欺骗过我，艾瑞克。”  
这阴沉沉的话叫他身上发冷，那种温柔的Alpha气味如今就像一潭冷得刺骨的冰水。艾瑞克很清楚，查尔斯话里的意思。他疲惫地侧过头，尽量不去看查尔斯的脸。  
我对别人说过很多谎话，艾瑞克想，却从来没骗过你。  
“若你从一开始就不信任我，那为何要帮我说话？”他闭着眼，精疲力竭，“查尔斯，你不必这样做，回去吧，为什么把自己卷进来。”  
一层阴影笼罩了艾瑞克的脸。他睁开眼，查尔斯在他的正上方，俯视着他。那Alpha抬起他的下巴，强硬地逼迫他直视自己的双眼。  
“……因为我想叫你付出代价，艾瑞克。”他说。


	6. Chapter 5

清晨的阳光从忘记拉帘的窗户倾斜而入，撬动仍在沉睡之人的眼皮。敲击声富有节奏地自远方传来，查尔斯挣扎片刻，那沉重酸涩的眼帘总算被拉了起来。他和衣蜷在床上，房间里的一切同自己入睡前一般凌乱。他比入睡前还要疲惫，在那笃笃的劈柴声里，翻过身，被什么硬邦邦的东西硌着后背。是那本小说，《白鲸》。这书还停留在他来到吉诺莎庄园当晚所阅读到的地方，一点进步也没有，那晚之后……查尔斯用摊开的书盖住脸，上帝啊，他都干了些什么蠢事！  
他的脸发着烧，热得能叫那纸张起火一般。记忆在毫不留情地复苏：艾瑞克的样子，他的味道，他的声音……他唇上的触感。现下，他恢复了理智，立刻对那害热病式失去了理智的自己十分唾弃——想来那Omega也应该如此。昨天，查尔斯跑上楼，躲进了卧室，内心一片混乱。哎，他想起来了，中途达尔文来敲门，提醒他去吃晚餐。他拒绝了，因为……他不敢面对艾瑞克。艾瑞克好心收留了他，他却对他做了混账事，一想到那双绿眼睛再看着他时，里面会有的厌弃和轻视，查尔斯就难过得一阵反胃。但，根本没有挽回的余地了。他唯一能做的，就是赶紧知趣地悄悄离开，省得艾瑞克亲自开口赶他走……  
一想到那些不客气的话，查尔斯的心就像被人捏了一把那样难过。  
他坐起身，跳下床来，套上肮脏的皮鞋，打开那只随身的皮箱，把几件衣服和小东西胡乱塞了进去，再次扣好。查尔斯提起箱子，逃跑一样向卧室的门冲去。路过镜子时，他停顿了下，里面反映出来的人衣着寒酸，卷发乱糟糟的，眼圈发黑，下巴上尽是泛青的胡茬。谁会喜欢这样一个邋遢又游手好闲的人？果然，就像母亲说的，他离开了纽约的家只会一无是处。镜子照出来床，查尔斯这才发现，他把他的小说忘下了。  
查尔斯手一松，箱子轰得落地。他拖着两腿走回床前，拿起书来，颓然坐回床上。可以肯定的一点就是，艾瑞克绝不会喜欢他。劈柴声从后院传来，断断续续，红雀啾啾叫着，令他心烦意乱。是艾瑞克在后院劈柴，之前几天早上，他都在窗前看见过。查尔斯起身，磨蹭到窗前，尽量把身影隐藏在窗帘和墙壁的遮挡下。Omega和平常一样，白衬衫松松垮垮束在腰间，领口因为热大开着，袖子卷在肘部，他轻松地挥起斧子，准确地把一段木柴劈成两半。他的脚边已经堆有一打这样劈好的柴禾了。又过了一会，艾瑞克停了下来，好像是累了，他侧过头在肩膀上蹭掉额头的汗——他抬起头，朝查尔斯的方向望过来。  
查尔斯的背咚得撞上了坚硬的墙壁，气喘吁吁。难道艾瑞克发现了他在偷看他？这应该不可能。我得赶紧走，查尔斯伤心地想，拿出点Alpha的魄力来，和他说再见……回到纽约去，和这该死的、潮湿的、燥热的南方彻底告别！  
他重新回到自己的皮箱边，感觉自己像变了个人，又有了别样的自信。艾瑞克•兰瑟尔只是个住在南方乡下庄园里的男人，唯一有点与众不同的地方，就是他是个Omega，查尔斯很知道，一旦离开这里，他还会遇到更多其他的人，每一个都远比这个叫艾瑞克的适合自己……那我为何要吻他？仔细想想，查尔斯，你只不过是被一时的欲望冲昏了脑子！你根本不了解他，他很可能同其他Omega一个样，一旦知道自己能叫一个Alpha俯首帖耳，就傲慢起来，得意洋洋地羞辱他们……我不能沦落到这种可怜的地步！这只是一次考验，那可鄙的庸俗情欲对自己意志的重大考验，要战胜它，便要拿出无畏的自信和坚定的信念来。  
上帝与我同在！查尔斯心里默念着，拉开了卧室的门。去和他告别，正视着那双绿眼睛，大声地、平静地告诉他，自己要离开了。如果艾瑞克挽留——他怎么会挽留！——他一定会断然拒绝……可这样好像又表现得自己在害怕逃避似的。也许他应该明确地告诉艾瑞克，他丝毫不喜欢他，那天吻他，纯粹是因为，自己被炎热昏了头脑，干了糊涂事，然后，再像个绅士那样请求他的原谅。  
查尔斯真想快一点跑，赶在勇气消散之前，找到艾瑞克，把话说清楚。就在这时，走廊的另一端传来又急又重的跑动声。隔了几分钟，他看见了那个一直十分稳重的女仆——她专门陪伴艾瑞克的妹妹——慌慌张张地跑了过来。查尔斯扔下行李，朝她大步走去：“发生什么事了，奥罗罗？”  
“上帝啊，萨丽小姐她……艾瑞克少爷在哪里！”  
“在后院！”  
奥罗罗提起裙子，旋风般冲下楼，留下查尔斯在原地不知所措。最终，他决定先去看看萨丽的情况。走廊另一头，萨丽的卧室房门大敞着，还没有跨进去，那可怕的、低沉的喘息，就钻进了人的耳朵里。  
像从地狱里来的。  
他奔到床前，那苍白的女孩子伸出一只枯瘦的手，好像要索求什么，却打翻了床头的灯。查尔斯在她身边坐下来。她的喉咙里发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，然后喘得要断了气一般。“好疼……”查尔斯的胳膊被她猛得掐了住，“上帝啊，原谅我，救救我……我好疼……”查尔斯抚着她的背，希望能给她带来些许安抚，却好像毫无用处。萨丽惨白的脸蛋陷在深褐色的头发里，如同一个鬼魂。她的身体痉挛又放松，呻吟成了惨叫。她不断呓语着，疼痛像撒旦一般折磨着这可怜的女孩。  
杂乱的脚步。艾瑞克回来了，他根本没看查尔斯，立刻把妹妹从他的怀里接了过来。“萨丽，萨丽！”他不断呼唤妹妹的名字。“没事了，会没事的……布莱多克医生马上就会到，再忍一会……”  
查尔斯落寞地站在一边，垂着手，仿佛是多余的。他也帮不上什么忙，只能眼看着艾瑞克紧紧搂着那痛苦的女孩，却无能为力。哥哥的安抚一时起了些作用，萨丽的声音小了。查尔斯刚为他们稍稍松了口气，那濒死的喘息却再一次响起来。比刚才更重，跟艾瑞克的祈祷搀和在一起，在这与外面的灿烂阳光隔绝的霉暗室内听来叫人……艾瑞克抬起头，朝着查尔斯看过来——他不是看他，只是碰巧。  
艾瑞克头发湿漉漉贴在额上，满脸是汗……他在哭。  
等到查尔斯有意识，他已经站在艾瑞克身边了。他的手紧紧握着艾瑞克的手。满是冷汗的，冰冷的手。艾瑞克绝望地看着他，怀里抱着那个即将坠入地狱旁人却无能无力的女孩。“别害怕，艾瑞克，没事，我会帮你的……”他梦呓般低语，“你不是一个人。”说完，他迅速低头，查看女孩的情况。她牙关紧咬，蜷着身体，痛苦得厉害。  
“她平时就这样吗？”查尔斯尽量让自己听起来镇静。  
“她……她有肺病。”艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子。“她从前总是喘，几个月前医生给她试用了新疗法，我们都以为她好转了……”  
“新疗法？”  
“是注射法，”艾瑞克撩起了女孩的衣袖，细瘦的胳膊上依稀有几个针孔。  
查尔斯松开艾瑞克的手，迅速站起身朝门外跑去。在卧室门口，他想起来什么，回过头，对艾瑞克说：“等我。”  
这数尺大概是他一生跑得最快的时候。他冲回自己的卧室，被门口的行李箱绊了个踉跄。一爬起来，查尔斯便打开箱子，把里面的东西统统倒在地上。他在杂物里东翻西找，诅咒着这一团混乱，终于发现了那个棕色的药瓶。  
“给她这个试试！”他颤抖着拧开药瓶，在水中加了几滴，把杯子递给艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克惶急地望着他，查尔斯看见他的睫毛上还沾着水滴。“鸦片酊，给她吧，会有用的！”他坚定地望进那双绿眼睛里，声音十分坚定。  
风暴来去突然，留下一地狼藉。  
布莱多克医生到达的时候，病人的情况已经好转了很多。查尔斯站在离床稍远的地方，默默看着充当医生助手的艾瑞克，过了一会，便转身出去了。他浑身的力气都被抽空了，想起来从昨天中午开始，自己还没喝过一口汤，顿时一阵饥肠辘辘。他拖着两条软绵绵的腿，慢吞吞走回自己的卧室门口，拣拾刚刚被自己抛了一地的衣服和杂物。  
“你……是准备走吗？”  
查尔斯被吓了一跳，他回过头，是艾瑞克。他头发乱糟糟的，眼圈发红。想到早上镜子里那个自己，查尔斯竟然觉得，他们真是般配。想到这，他不禁微笑了。“是啊……”查尔斯装作轻松，把注意力转回行李上，“我正打算去跟你告别。肖先生不知道什么时候才能回来，我必须得回家去了……”  
他话音未落，艾瑞克走上前来，帮他一同捡行李。他的动作很粗鲁，随便把东西胡乱塞回了皮箱，连理也不理行李的主人，把箱子丢进了屋子里。“你还没吃早饭呢，查尔斯，”艾瑞克避开他的目光，“你可以等吃完再走，我叫达尔文给你准备好必须的东西。”  
查尔斯没有反对。  
这顿饭耽误了很久，等他们能安安静静坐在餐桌前，大概已经接近下午了。也不知道谁先开始的，他们聊了起来。“……从我爸爸死后，我就时常失眠，就算睡着了，也可能整夜都是噩梦，”查尔斯咽下面包，“医生叫我用那种药助眠。没过多久，我就被姑妈接走了，失眠症慢慢好了——我怀疑那房子是被撒旦附体了。不过，那之后每次失眠，我都会用一点点，效果都不错。我习惯带着它，就算不用，竟然派上了用场……”  
“如果没有你，我不知道会怎么样。”  
查尔斯下腹一阵紧张，他不自在地扭了扭身体，食物也变得噎人起来。“我猜你们的医生给她用了吗啡，在纽约，我见人这样治病，”他口气严肃起来，“但，有个朋友告诉我，他认为这种疗法很危险……有人会依赖上它。”  
“……它对萨丽的病有好处。”  
“你该叫她出来走走，呼吸点新鲜空气，而不是整天呆在潮热的房子里。”  
艾瑞克用叉子插着肉块，他的食欲不怎么好。查尔斯心不在焉地拿起汤匙，他盯着艾瑞克的侧面，忽然想起来，刚才这双绿眼睛里流下眼泪的样子。一股奇妙的刺激滚过他的脊柱。查尔斯掐着自己的手指，定了定神，开口：“艾瑞克，我下午……”  
“你顶好明天再出发，现在已经晚了，天黑时你刚能走到县里，只好在那里歇一夜，这倒不如先留在吉诺莎，等明天一早出发，晚上你就能到临县了。”艾瑞克从容地打断他。  
这番话真是没得辩驳，查尔斯张了张嘴，最后只能听从，因为艾瑞克好像根本铁了心今天要他留下。吃过了饭，他回到卧室，躺在床上，望着污浊的天花板。  
他想找艾瑞克说清楚。关于那件事，他应该负起责任，找他说清楚。  
正在这时，有人敲门。是那黑人小听差，达尔文。他说，兰瑟尔先生想要见他。

***   
查尔斯没想到，艾瑞克竟在外面等他。他穿着同第一天相同的白绸衬衫。他们顶着下午的太阳，热气腾腾地散步，被晒得头晕脑胀。艾瑞克的话有一搭没一搭，每当查尔斯鼓起勇气来，想谈谈昨天下午的那件事，他就开始聊些不相干的。最后，查尔斯肯定，他是故意的。  
热汗洇湿了衬衫，叫查尔斯不住扯着衣领。他望了望艾瑞克，有点疑惑，他竟然一副不热的样子，仅仅额头上有点汗。“我们为何不去那边的林子呢，艾瑞克？”终于，查尔斯忍不住了，他脱下了外套，提在胳膊上。“这里很热啊，不如去林子……”  
“你热吗？我们可以去那里休息一会。”艾瑞克指着右手边的一栋建筑，提议道。  
查尔斯顺着那个方向，看见那儿有间谷仓。他真心实意地答应了。艾瑞克领着他，一面朝谷仓走，一面说：“那是我父亲亲手建的，我跟他一起打地基，钉木板……已经废弃好几年了，现在里面只有几件破家具。”说实话，查尔斯不怎么在意这个，这天气让他难受，艾瑞克的气味叫他更烦躁。他尽量避免去看那被衬衫包裹着的长细的腰。  
“这里很黑。”  
还有股霉味，可确实凉快。查尔斯一步踏进去，艾瑞克早他一步，站在黑暗里，勉强能辨认出一个模糊的轮廓。“艾瑞克……天啊！”他被什么东西绊倒了——一双手及时接住了他。  
不同于那种难闻的霉味，甜蜜的、清新的……查尔斯猛得松手，站稳了身体，“谢谢你，艾瑞克。”光从这间黑暗的谷仓唯一的门里涌进来，隐约照亮艾瑞克的半张脸，还是那么严肃和冷淡，猜不透心思。  
查尔斯十分烦躁。他隐约觉得有些不对，他甚至对艾瑞克也有点生气。“这里太黑了，艾瑞克，”他勉强自己高兴一点，“也许我们可以往回走了，这样还可以赶上……”  
“那里有个架子，从前上面都是干草，我和萨丽会把不想爸妈看到的东西藏在那里。你想上去看看吗，查尔斯？”  
他哪里也不想去。这里太黑了，还只有两个人，叫查尔斯浑身不舒服。看来Omega是根本没打算听取他的意见，查尔斯听见梯子晃动的咔咔声，借着微弱的光，他看见艾瑞克在朝架子上爬。查尔斯一阵绝望，他胸闷得想吐，怀疑自己是生了病。  
“上来啊，查尔斯，”那Omega催促他，“难道你害怕了？”  
查尔斯深感荒谬，他根本用不着爬上一个破烂梯子去证明自己的勇气。但，他还是一言不发地爬上去了。“你在哪？”他气闷地问。  
一只手从身后拍了他一下。  
查尔斯越来越生气，他确定，这Omega在挑衅他。他抬手想抓住艾瑞克，手指一凉，痛叫一声。“怎么了？”查尔总算发现了艾瑞克，就在他身后。下午的光透过谷仓上小窗洒进来，灰尘在光海里起伏。光落在艾瑞克身上，照亮了一道他的红发。“没什么，好像有个钉子，就是划了一下……”查尔斯嘀咕着，他并不怎么在意——  
背上的寒毛一瞬倒竖。艾瑞克抓住了他的胳膊，那手沿着他的肘，一路往下滑，下滑，最后搭上了他的手背。他受伤的手被人抓起来，举到面前——他一生也忘不了，那种皮肤的触感。是艾瑞克。查尔斯几乎忘了呼吸。艾瑞克把他的手举起来，借着微光，仔细端详，找到他受伤的食指。  
窒息。燥热。  
他全身的血都涌向了头顶，耳朵嗡嗡地响着。他瞧着那骄傲的头颅低下来，把他受伤的手指，含进嘴里。  
他的灵魂被抽向了指尖。  
温湿的口腔里，柔软的舌头灵活地卷着他，舔着他。查尔斯一动不能动，他疑心自己是被魔鬼附了体，出现了幻象。他的手指离开那巢穴时，他打了个寒颤。黑暗里，那具肉体慢慢向他靠过来。  
他应该推开他，如果他还能动。  
艾瑞克的呼吸很轻，小心翼翼地，离他越来越近。查尔斯被推得朝后坐了下，另一个人的重量压在他的大腿上。艾瑞克的气味，全部都是他的气味，容不下任何别的，只有艾瑞克。他仍旧动不了，直到艾瑞克拿起他的手，把它放在了自己的腰上。  
柔软的唇掠过了他的唇，像昨天那个吻一样轻，一样短暂。“……你怎么了，查尔斯，”那低声随着呼吸在他耳边徘徊，“难道你不喜欢我吗？”  
他的嘴唇动了动，仍然发不出声。  
“……你为什么要吻我？”  
查尔斯向来是个克制的人，这是他父亲的期待，他也确实做到了。查尔斯憎恨艾瑞克。他先把他的自信敲了个粉碎，又轻而易举地改变了他的一切。他紧紧搂着艾瑞克的腰，下巴被艾瑞克抬起，跟他吻在一起。  
热。  
他嗅着艾瑞克，从他的唇舌里汲取他的气味，贪婪地索取着。他坚硬的阴茎避无可避，顶着艾瑞克的臀部和大腿。艾瑞克比他更迫切，他双手压着他的肩膀，主导着一切，舌头入侵了他的口腔，灵活地挑逗着，叫他无处可藏。  
潮湿的手沿着滑进他的衬衫里，一点点解开他的扣子，轻轻蹭着他的胸膛。他的心隔着胸膛的骨血，冲击着那手指，好叫他知道，他此刻有多么渴望他。Omega的手沿着他的下腹，一路揉捏，直到握住他硬得像烙铁的阴茎。查尔斯打了个激灵，他撕扯着那件包裹着艾瑞克的滑溜衬衫——他终于敢承认，从第一天起，他就想这样做了！——强迫他也同样坦露身体。  
艾瑞克同他一样，热切，坚硬。这一切并不是他一厢情愿。或许一直都不是。  
查尔斯小心翼翼，手从打开的衣服里探进去，顺着那光滑的皮肤，向后探去。他拿捏着那腰。当他第一天来到吉诺莎时，当他第一次跟着艾瑞克上楼时，当他第一次留意到那细韧的腰时——查尔斯从来没想过会此刻，如同后来发生的许多事，若他可以预料到，必然在此刻罢手。  
他躁动着，想和艾瑞克真正肌肤相贴，他们之间的衣服又黏又湿，无比碍事。查尔斯大口呼吸，不住地挺动腰，摩擦着艾瑞克的下身。艾瑞克的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，他腾出手来，去抚慰他，描摹过那阳物的形状，滑到会阴，转到更隐秘的巢穴。艾瑞克很湿润，为他而湿润。他已经嗅不出艾瑞克来了，他们的气味融合在一起，形成一层使人无比安心的屏障。他听见艾瑞克的喘息，间或的喉音，叫他难以自持。  
他想更进一步，离艾瑞克更近，和他更完整地融合。他想要完全得到这个Omega。仅仅是这样想法，就足以让查尔斯更为膨胀！他想深入那片湿润，艾瑞克会紧紧包裹着他，他们因此比旁人更亲密。他可以——标记他。是了，他想要叫一口咬住这个Omega的后颈，留下永久的伤痕，叫他永远属于他！  
艾瑞克属于他，他也将属于艾瑞克。  
与此同时，骑在他身上的Omega更卖力地抚慰他的阴茎，臀部更紧地压向他。标记他！这声音像个咒语，在他脑子里大喊大叫。他低吼一声，一口咬住了艾瑞克的胳膊。咸涩的皮肤，散发着那种迷惑人心的气味。查尔斯身体抖了抖，大脑闪过几秒空白——他射在了艾瑞克手里。  
他什么也做不成了。等查尔斯回过神来，这个绝望的念头首先占领了他的意识。  
柔软的嘴唇贴着他，吻过他的面颊。艾瑞克拉着他的手，抚慰自己的阴茎，然后引领他朝后。“……满足我，用你的手，查尔斯，我……满足我，求你。”他喘息着，附在查尔斯的耳边。他吻着那咸涩的肌肤，艾瑞克的双手紧紧搂着他的脖子。他们滚在一起。他的手探进了艾瑞克湿漉漉的身体，探入他的内阴，笨拙地动作着。Omega压抑不住地呻吟，令他又有了一点信心。他想要他的Omega满足。艾瑞克的身体一阵痉挛，绞紧了他手指，在他们之间射了出来。  
他们抱在一起，好一会儿。  
随着身体的冷却，理智渐渐醒了过来。从谷仓的小窗里照进来的光线已经暗下去了。艾瑞克先松开了手，他不得不跟着松开。查尔斯望着Omega整理衣服的背影，希望他能说些什么。可他一言不发。沾满汗水和精液的衣服就贴在年轻男孩身上，好像一件死去的蛇蜕。叫人厌恶。艾瑞克仍旧什么都说，整理好衣服，连叫也不叫他，自个默默爬下了梯子。  
他走了。查尔斯躺在死去的皮里，谷仓黑洞洞的屋顶落在他的眼睛里。  
艾瑞克就这么离开了。


	7. Chapter 6

艾瑞克是被红雀的叫声惊醒的。他睁开眼，对着那从窗缝里透进来的刺眼阳光，过了好一会儿，才从那个大鲸葬礼的梦境中真正醒过来。天总算放晴了，红雀扑棱着翅膀，在窗台上快乐地跳来跳去。他没有像平日那样马上起身，而是在床上磨蹭了一阵子——一想到还要在这幢屋子里再单独同查尔斯相处大半日，艾瑞克便十分不自在。昨天，他们贴得很近，在钢琴旁边，就像查尔斯第一次吻他……艾瑞克口唇焦干，下腹一阵抽紧。过去，他很熟悉查尔斯的气味。这熟悉就像一个隐身在回忆里的老友，仅仅打了声招呼，就不请自来。他闭上眼，身体陷在粗硬的床单里，感受着燥热是如何从下腹一点点涌上来的。艾瑞克翻过身，手朝下探，握上自己半硬的下身，欲望潮水一样，逐渐上涌。他习惯于这样做，希望情欲快点消退，却又直觉地有哪里跟往常不同——那个回到这里的男人，查尔斯，他的面孔在他眼前挥之不去。  
他就在走廊的另一端，艾瑞克想。他们分享过同一张床，那时，查尔斯的抚摸总是很笨拙……艾瑞克脸埋在枕头里，额上汗津津的，喘着粗气，加快速度抚弄自己的顶端。漂浮般依稀的幻觉里，他再一次感到那双带点茧子的手在温柔地碰触他的背。艾瑞克跪着的两腿不稳当地打起颤，有些支持不住。高潮的前兆叫他的腰忍不住发起抖。他叫出了声，不得不张口咬住了枕头，痉挛着，分几次射在自己的手里。  
他瘫倒在床上，粗喘着。片刻，艾瑞克回过神来，睡袍粘在身上，十分难受。一阵莫名的厌烦涌上来，他翻身坐起来，几缕头发掉在眼前。两腿间一片泥泞，本能并没有因为一次自渎得到真正意义上的满足。查尔斯从前……艾瑞克一步跨下床，赤脚踏在地上，然后双腿一软，险些摔倒。他忽然生气起来，怒冲冲一把掀掉了床单和毯子。  
不管怎么样，艾瑞克想，我都要叫他尽快从这里离开。查尔斯说要叫他付出代价？很好，看看这里，看看这坟墓里还有什么他想要的，他尽管可以拿走，没人会阻拦他。  
下楼时，艾瑞克浑身上下仿佛充满了无所不能的力量，他甚至有了勇气，能够无畏地告诉查尔斯：安雅是他们的女儿。  
但是，在他发现站在厅里的查尔斯手上正拿着那张照片仔细端详时，这信心毁于一旦。  
艾瑞克僵站在楼梯上，虚弱无比，想趁着没人注意到赶紧离开，然而——“……艾瑞克，是你吗。”已经晚了，他之前的脚步声早已惊动了查尔斯。  
他撑着自己，好不那么摇晃，来到厅里。查尔斯的领结整整齐齐，十分驯服。他以前从不肯好好系领结，总像个住在乡下的艺术家，领口松松垮垮，甚至有点邋遢……今天，他穿得很板正，跟每个正经的体面人一样，只有那垂在额前的棕色鬈发叫他看起来仍有点过去的稚气。查尔斯垂着头，一言不发地摆弄了一会手里的相框，蓝眼睛才往上抬起来，盯着他。  
“她是你女儿吗。”他问，语气笃定。  
艾瑞克的眼神飘向别处，“……是。”他不敢看查尔斯，那双蓝眼里的渴求叫他很害怕。“……什么时候照的？”他又问。  
“……三年前吧。”  
现在，那些指责是真的了：他对查尔斯说了谎。查尔斯脸上的期望黯淡下来，他应了一声，把照片放回了原处。  
艾瑞克还盯着那张照片，他移不动眼。那有多久了……哦，是在北卡罗来纳宣布脱离联邦前一个月，他赶着马车，萨丽抱着安雅，他们一起去拍了那张唯一的照片。那天可真不好过，热得出奇，所有人顶着毒辣的阳光，汗流浃背，狼狈不堪。萨丽兴奋得要命，安雅却不停地哭，不能安静片刻……他还能听得到她的哭声。  
“……所以她不是肖的……”  
“不是！”他断然否认，声音大得连自己都吓了一跳。  
查尔斯忧郁地望着他，接下来，他大概要问孩子的父亲了。“你的女儿呢？她为什么不在这里？”  
“……她死了，白喉。”艾瑞克阴沉沉地说。他大步跨到壁炉前，把那相框扣了下。  
查尔斯沉默了好一阵子。幸好，他并没有说什么多余的安慰话。“你妹妹呢？”他又问道。  
“她也死了。”吉诺莎埋葬了所有他爱过的人。除了查尔斯。“……安雅的白喉传染了她。她太虚弱了。”第一个谎言需要第二个谎言来补救。他将说更多谎，不得不说。  
“……我很难过。”  
这话令艾瑞克勃然大怒。“你根本没见过她！”他暴躁不安地踱了几步，险些踢翻了椅子。“我知道你很有同情心，你是个善良的体面人——上帝保佑你！——你根本用不着……”  
“萨丽总归是我的朋友。”查尔斯毫不客气地打断了他无稽的发泄。  
时钟敲了十下，那沉重的响声在每个人心里嗡嗡回荡。十点。溽热的暑气渐渐浸透了整幢房子，顺着脚踝漫上来，淹没胸口，压得人喘不过气来。  
“你的未婚妻什么时候会回来。”他心烦意乱地问道。  
“也许今晚，也许明早。”  
“你的生意怎么样？”  
“还算顺利。”  
“……我恐怕你们下周没法继续住在这里了。婚礼就快了，我的堂亲们会到吉诺莎来……到时候没有多余的卧室了。”这是个糟糕的借口，却很有用。  
查尔斯皱起眉，没有说话。  
“弗罗斯特家肯定十分愿意接纳你。”毕竟，他们有生意上的往来。  
他望着查尔斯，那Alpha忽然笑了起来。“艾瑞克，”他慢条斯理地说，“如果我愿意，就可以把这里买下来。”那眉头已经舒展开了，那张曾经甜蜜的面孔被一种惹人厌烦的轻佻遮住了。查尔斯走到他跟前来。艾瑞克又一次地，被迫浸入了那湖水的气味中。“……我拒绝。”他听见自己低低回答。  
“那我就出价到你同意为止，”查尔斯的呼吸在他的脸颊附近徘徊，“……你现在不正需要一个价格吗？”  
那嘴唇是他吻过的，那恶语却是他从未听过的。短暂的震惊过后，被侮辱的愤怒使他失了控！艾瑞克一把拎住那整齐的领结——  
敲门声响起。  
他揪着查尔斯的领子，手不由自主地发抖。查尔斯垂着手，两眼稳当当直望到他的双眼里。  
“有人在吗？”是马克塔格特。  
达尔文把那女人带进来时，他们已经恢复正常了。查尔斯扔下他，快步迎着他的未婚妻走过去。艾瑞克面对壁炉，背对着他们。“你回来得好早啊，莫伊拉，我原以为你至少要耽误到下午。”查尔斯说。  
“……我什么也没找到。”马克塔格特回答。“查尔斯，我想回县里去，你可以……”  
艾瑞克听见他们低声交谈了几句，便一同上楼去了。两种脚步交错在一起，离他越来越远。再好不过了，他想，他们很快就会离开了。

***   
接下来的一整天，他都没有见到查尔斯。近黄昏时，天气稍微凉快了一点，艾瑞克便在院子里，心不在焉地逗着老狗克尔柏。达尔文从杂货店回来，手里提着些东西。这黑人少年急慌慌穿过院子，甚至连艾瑞克叫他都没有听见。“你怎么了？发生了什么事？”他看清了达尔文的脸：上面写满了惊恐。  
“有人用石头砸我，他们叫我离阿列克赛远一点。”达尔文低着头，嘟嘟哝哝地说。  
他把杂货从黑人少年的手里接了过去。“可能你确实应当离他远一点，”艾瑞克想了想，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“我可以给你放几天假，达尔文，你去奥罗罗那里呆几天。”  
达尔文的嘴唇哆嗦着，“你没听见他们对我说的，艾瑞克，他们说要叫我……和罗蒙一样！”  
他变了脸。“他们不敢。”他手里的汗把纸袋浸软了。“我还在这里，达尔文，你什么都不用怕。明天你就到奥罗罗家去，工钱我会照旧发给你的。”  
达尔文依然白着脸。这男孩被吓坏了。  
“别怕了，达尔文，你在吉诺莎，没人敢对你怎么样。你应该上楼去睡觉，明早就会忘记这一切。我自己准备晚饭，你现在就上楼，毯子会让你感觉好一点。”  
黑人少年消失在他的视线里。艾瑞克为他祈祷，希望他今晚能有个好点的梦。他当然知道罗蒙是谁，他也知道他是怎么死的——他“恰好”在场。他亲眼瞧着人把那黑人男子在树上吊死，眼睁睁地……上帝啊，他双手抹过脸，我们肯定都会下地狱去，上帝啊。  
不论如何，他们不会对达尔文做什么……亦或者这是一个警告，来自格雷的警告？  
晚餐桌上只有艾瑞克自己一个人，查尔斯和他的未婚妻都不在。他独自祈祷，独自吃饭，独自上楼。或许查尔斯能给达尔文一份工作，在纽约的工作，艾瑞克忽然想。他应当不会拒绝……他从来不会拒绝他，在过去。  
他犹豫再三，终于决定去查尔斯的卧室，请求他答应这件事。  
艾瑞克拐向另一侧的走廊，在他听到低语时，已经来不及藏起来了。他看见一间卧室的门开着，是马克塔格特住的那一间。一个男人站在门口，那背影明显是属于查尔斯的。艾瑞克定住脚。褐发女郎的身影被墙藏了起来，他只能看见查尔斯倾身去拥抱她，然后，同她亲吻。  
艾瑞克头皮发麻，脚陷入了地板。  
门被阖上，查尔斯转过头来，看见了他。那年轻人目无表情，瞥了他一眼，朝自己的卧室走去。在一阵无源的焦灼的支配下，艾瑞克飞速大步冲过去，拦住了那扇即将关上的门。  
查尔斯先是诧异，接着，露出迷茫的笑来。“怎么了，艾瑞克，”他亲热地说，“你不是要同我道晚安……”  
“我有事同你谈。”  
查尔斯叹了口气，闪开身体，为他让开路，“进来吧。”艾瑞克一走进去，他便把门关上了。卧室里点上了灯，仍然很暗，彼此间只能看得清轮廓。  
“我……”  
“我只想谈今天早上还没说完的事。”查尔斯干脆地说。“你想好了……”  
他猛得推了那Alpha，叫他的背狠狠撞上了墙，又一把提起他的衣领。查尔斯比他矮，他轻而易举就能俯视他。“我能叫你立刻滚出吉诺莎。”字句从齿缝里迸出来。湖蓝色的双眼一眨不眨，他勉强可以与之对峙。慢慢地，查尔斯举起双手，投降一样，神情散漫地移开眼睛。他的气味不算浓，像湖水一样，任由人在过去中延展。“别生气，艾瑞克，”查尔斯还在笑，“我只是想像从前那样……你应当知道吧，我一直爱着你。”  
湖底的暗流抓住了艾瑞克的脚。他握着查尔斯衣领的手在发抖，蜷着的指节用力到泛白。“……不可能了，查尔斯，你也有未婚妻了。”他低声说，不自觉放松了手。  
“你也又有一个未婚妻了，”撒旦伸出分叉的舌头，舔过嘴唇，“……现在，我们才算公平吧。”  
他的手被人握了住。揪着衣领的手指被依次掰开。查尔斯的十指扣在他的十指间。很静，他听见灯芯在燃烧。魔鬼从黑暗里走出来，湿乎乎的粘滑舌头舔过他的手心，在指缝间旋转，指尖被细细吮吸。  
蓝色的漩涡，从下往上，把他卷入了深渊。  
艾瑞克什么也看不见了，他却能感觉得到，那两片冰冷温柔的唇正与他自己的紧紧相贴着。是他主动索求查尔斯的。另一个人的舌头闯进了他的口腔，肆无忌惮地洗劫着，唾液交融，气味交织，不分你我。查尔斯的一只手与他的紧紧纠缠在一起，另一手深入他的衣领。他搂紧了查尔斯的腰。  
他们摔进床里，彼此急切地磨蹭，抚摸。查尔斯扯开他的衬衫，头拱在他的胸前，啃咬着他的乳头。他很知道怎么叫艾瑞克高兴。身体的温度一点点升高，硬挺的下半身隔着衣服撞在一起。艾瑞克的手指插进那棕卷发里，无意识地抓紧。他感受着湿润的口唇在他的身上一路下滑，不受控制地低吟，两眼空洞地盯着帷帐。他即将再次犯下罪过。从前，他这样做过，为了叫那个人留下来；现在，他重蹈覆辙，为了叫同一个人离开。  
他的阴茎被人含在嘴里，极力挑逗。他的腰臀痉挛着，不住往前送，迫切想在那口腔里索求更多快乐。查尔斯一路往下吻着，手指揉捏着他的小腿，抓住他的脚踝。他比过去熟练多了，艾瑞克迷糊地想。十八岁的查尔斯要么是太小心，要么是太莽撞，离开他的教导就不知所措。在那个破谷仓里，他们干了什么来着，那个女人说的……哈，通灵。  
艾瑞克忍不住了。他笑出了声。  
查尔斯从他两腿间爬起来，不悦地望着他：“艾瑞克？”他没回答，懒洋洋地用腿圈住了Alpha的腰，将他拉得离自己更近。查尔斯再度朝他俯下身，和他吻在一处。他慢吞吞撕开查尔斯的领结，剥开他的衬衣，叫他和自己一样坦露身体。当他们的肌肤真正贴在一起，艾瑞克发出一声满足的长长叹息。突然，查尔斯停了下来。  
那张脸悬在他正上方，背着微薄的光，神情因此模糊难辨：“回答我，艾瑞克，你为什么引诱我。”他撇过头。查尔斯的面孔一点点降下来，来到他的耳边，那双红唇抿上艾瑞克的耳垂，牙齿拽着它们轻轻研磨。  
“……你也引诱了其他人来满足你吗，在我之后。”  
恶毒的话，伴着温湿的气流，通过他的耳朵，穿过他的脑子，从另一只耳朵里流出来。艾瑞克笑了一声。那些摩擦和抚摸叫身上着火一样发烧。他凑近查尔斯的耳边，舔了舔那耳廓，他记得他很喜欢这个——  
“走吧，查尔斯，明天就离开。我早就得到惩罚了……你也拿到你想要的了。”  
片刻停顿之后，查尔斯自他身上爬起来。他把他的两腿打开，一言不发地冲进了他的体内。他本已湿透了，但那粗鲁的动作还是叫他受了疼。艾瑞克的两手摊在身侧，紧紧抓着毯子，他咬着唇，尽量把呻吟吞回喉咙。查尔斯的进攻既快又猛，每次都深入他的内部。酸涩混着疼痛，令他头晕目眩。“慢一点……慢，求你，查尔斯，慢点……”他顾不得了，握着查尔斯的胳膊，想谋得一点同情。  
没人理会他。  
甚至比之前还要更急躁。查尔斯撑起他的臀部，让他的腰空悬着，整个人被撞得不停向前。他一时没有忍住，一声干哑的尖叫滑出了喉头。查尔斯动作稍停。一只手把他水淋淋的额发捋向耳旁。“嘘，艾瑞克，你不想叫人听见吧，莫伊拉还在隔壁……”这名字在情欲里准确地挑起了艾瑞克的愤怒。他扯过查尔斯的手，恶狠狠一口咬在那灵活有力的手腕上！这行为却令查尔斯更为狂躁，他掐住艾瑞克的大腿，更加不留情面地伐挞他的身体。艾瑞克在欲望的晨昏里漂浮，唯一能做的，就是咬紧那块浮木。  
等他发现迹象时，一切已经晚了——查尔斯的结在他的身体里面张了开。艾瑞克张了张嘴，像条离开了水的鱼那样无力，浑身都是咸渍的汗。不过，恐惧很快便被欲念冲淡了。结在他体内慢慢张开，一点点，把他彻底撑开。查尔斯又开始动，在他的内阴里探索，每一下牵扯都叫他脚尖紧绷——  
他可能是叫出来了，也可能没有。他早就忘记咬住查尔斯的手腕了。他放弃了羞耻，极力扭动着，朝那Alpha迎合，甬道规律地舒缩着，到达了最后的高潮。  
乳白色的河流穿过艾瑞克的身体，他漂浮着，在熟悉的气味里，既安全又适意……他睁开眼，查尔斯倒在他身上，起伏的胸膛与他紧贴在一起。查尔斯已经射在了他的体内，结却还得等一会才能消一下。那双蓝眼里面恶毒的隔阂散开了，由他熟悉的温柔取而代之。查尔斯安静地望着他，湿透的卷发乱糟糟垂着，他忍不住伸出手去，帮他梳理。  
查尔斯从他体内滑出来时，艾瑞克原想立刻离开，却精疲力竭，一步也走不动。他翻过身，背对着那Alpha。他们什么话也没有。查尔斯的手像影子那样，在他的背上来回抚慰着，那种温柔曾令他十分迷恋。那手滑到腰际，揉捏着他僵硬的腰。艾瑞克困倦得要命，便闭上了眼，决定先打了个盹。  
等他再度睁开眼，已经是第二天一早。而查尔斯，已不在他身边了。


	8. Chapter 7

从谷仓里出来时，天已经晚了，白日的燥热悄悄褪去，深紫的夜幕将最后一抹斜阳沉甸甸压在身下。  
在回吉诺莎庄园的路上，查尔斯甚至考虑过扔下所有的行李，立即从这里逃走。他浑浑噩噩，提着两条腿，下午的那件事好像一场即来即去的热病，除了那种非同寻常的、渗入骨头里的热与寒冷，什么都没有留下来。  
吉诺莎一切如常，除了孤零零的几扇窗户，大多数都隐藏在暗处的沉默里，不知道艾瑞克……小听差达尔文给他开了门，他恭敬地告诉查尔斯，晚饭早已备好，他不得不自己进餐，因为艾瑞克少爷生了病，起不来床了。他还说，艾瑞克少爷安排自己把他送到县里去，就在明天一早。  
查尔斯独自在餐桌旁坐下来，他一直不算是个虔诚的人，在大半年的离家旅行中，更是连教堂都没上过一次。现在，他却想起了这个积了灰的上帝。他虔诚地祈求祂，使自己免于诱惑——那蛇就盘踞在他的指缝间，湿滑的凉意挥之不去——使自己免于歧途。这注定是食不知味的一餐。饭后，查尔斯在楼下徘徊许久，他没法就那么回卧室去睡觉。显然，艾瑞克是不想再见他了，要不，他也不会把一切都提前安排好了——  
突来的怒火舔舐着他的胸膛，烧得他暴躁难安！  
这个Omega什么意思？查尔斯气愤地想。在谷仓里……他凭什么能觉得事情就这么完了！客厅里没有点灯，他躁动地踱着步子，冷不防膝盖撞上了桌角。钻心的疼痛又叫查尔斯稍微清醒了一点。他把整个人摔进椅子里，在暗中思考起整件事情。  
这事终归是他起的头。艾瑞克……查尔斯下意识地搓着手指，那光滑皮肤和柔韧腰肢的触觉一毫不差地在他的手上复苏了——他掐着手掌，强迫自己理智一点。艾瑞克很老练，与他的身份毫不相符，他表现得……但他并没有一个丈夫，这些爱的技艺又是谁教给他的？查尔斯的身体垮下去，抵着坚硬的椅背。他没法欺骗自己。查尔斯很知晓自己有过于天真的弱点，这让他从家里出来不久就受了骗，过了段狼狈日子……可这并不代表他愚蠢得不知人事。相反，他很早就知道，上帝赋予婚姻中人的神圣权利经常被不合法的关系滥用——他的父亲便是死在某个歌剧演员的床上。那大概是四年前，寄宿学校的人都怜悯地瞧着他，背地里议论，表面上疏远，只有一个Beta女孩，莫伊拉，待他还一如往常。此后大概六个月里，他的母亲沉迷于酒精，因此几乎被社交圈驱逐了出去。然后，柯特出现了。  
查尔斯曾经很有些感激柯特，因为他做了自己做不到的事，安慰了他可怜的母亲——直到一年前，他偶然偷听到仆人们在谈论，柯特同女主人早在他父亲死之前便关系“亲密”。他同母亲大吵了一架，负气之下，从家里出走了。一路上，尤其是钱财被骗光之后，查尔斯同许多原先自己以为的“下等人”混在一起。这些同他结下交情的朋友大多有自己的情人——有的还不止一个——他们怂恿查尔斯也试一试，甚至叫自己的情妇或情夫直接引诱他。查尔斯拒绝了这种诱惑，不是因为对上帝的虔诚，也不全由于想对未来的伴侣保持应有的忠诚……他就是想用行为反驳他的朋友们的奇谭谬论：肉欲不可抗拒，对付它的最好办法，就是快快屈膝。  
艾瑞克毁了这一切。  
这个Omega实实在在地证明了他的失败。查尔斯回想起第一天，艾瑞克走在他的前面，在衬衫里晃动的腰肢，那种淫荡的气味像小手一样冲他招来招去……他承认自己对艾瑞克抱有好感，但那大概只是本能的吸引，毕竟，他们之间说过几句话用双手便数得过来，无论如何都谈不上什么……爱情。  
爱情。  
时至今日，查尔斯•泽维尔仍以为这个字眼甜蜜到神圣，同时具有某种凛然不可侵犯的姿态。他设想过对某一个人倾吐出这个字的瞬间，基于柏拉图式的灵魂一致性上的、足够长久、稳定的……绝不是从肉欲而来的鄙俗感情能相提并论的。  
艾瑞克为什么要这样做。这个问题一时不停地折磨着查尔斯的心灵，叫他像一只困在黑暗里扑腾的蛾子。他坐在椅子上，觉得今晚的一切不同寻常。这幢败落在即的空旷房子，连同它趣味不甚高雅时尚的装饰……查尔斯有种奇怪的错觉，这无生命的屋子成了一棵沉默无息的大树，在潮热的夏夜默默无闻地延展着枝条，不可阻挡。  
他随同那种力量一同生长。或者说，这屋子被他体内的力量灌溉了。  
查尔斯的心重归于坚定，他下了决心，摸着黑走上了楼。孤独的脚步声和座钟单调的转动重叠在一起，在那个命运的路口，他一刻没有犹豫地朝着另一边走去——  
他敲响了艾瑞克的门。  
没人应答。几分钟后，门开了。一团小小的光晕先出现在他眼前，然后，是艾瑞克苍白得如同幽灵的面孔。Omega身上只裹着一件皱巴巴的黑色晨衣。他高举着灯，双唇严肃地抿着，好像在等着查尔斯开口。  
那种气味马上缠住了他的脚。查尔斯往后退了一步，“……我听说你生病了，艾瑞克？你能下楼来吗……我得跟你谈谈，艾瑞克。”  
艾瑞克的头发乱糟糟地堆在前额上，他一言不发地瞧着查尔斯，然后，松开紧握着门把的手，朝后退了一步。“你进来吧，在这里说。”他说。  
呼吸声交缠着，在寂静的走廊里，等着分出个高下。查尔斯攥紧了拳头，他踟蹰着，不肯前进一步。  
“……进来。”艾瑞克再次命令他。  
那灯光晃得更厉害了。  
卷翘的睫毛在那张苍白的脸上投下两块浓重的阴影，他忽然想起来，就在早上，艾瑞克抱着他奄奄一息的妹妹，水滴就沾在那上面，起伏……查尔斯心软了，他犹豫着，朝前迈出了一步，终于走进了那间卧室。  
一只手拽住了查尔斯，根本没留给他任何反应的余地——煤油灯砸落在地，发出一声骇人的巨响——他被艾瑞克顶在门上，前一刻还蚌壳般坚硬抿着的唇，转眼就伸出了柔软的、冰冷的、粘滑的足。  
煤油灯在地上打着转，晃得人一阵目眩。  
艾瑞克比他要高，让他可以轻而易举地钳住他的下巴，随意吻他。当然，这也仰赖于查尔斯自己的纵容。灯照着他们的脚，蛾子围着它扑腾。他们松开彼此，气喘吁吁。艾瑞克用袖子抹了抹嘴巴，眼睛却始终斜着查尔斯。  
“我……”  
“查尔斯，我知道你要说什么。”艾瑞克稍微退后了一点，与他目光相接，毫不退缩。  
他恼恨那种被看穿了的感觉！“下午发生的事——”查尔斯故意清了清嗓子，瞪着对面的男人。“我会负起责任来，艾瑞克，你要我同你结婚吗？”  
这话和他自己预计的全不一样，就这么冲口出来了。  
孰料，他的话叫艾瑞克大笑起来。那Omega伏在他的颈窝里，每一下热烘烘的气流都燎着他的脖子。“……查尔斯，你并没有什么责任，”艾瑞克的鼻尖蹭着他的面颊，声音轻如羽毛，“我……喜欢你，查尔斯，从见到你起……我喜欢你。”  
他只觉得愤怒。无名的怒火烧得他五内俱焚——艾瑞克的一切，全叫他无比愤怒！  
查尔斯一把扯住了艾瑞克的晨衣，险些把他推倒在地。艾瑞克被逼得倒退了几步，才稳下来。他喘着，低声对查尔斯说：“……到床上去。”  
他们的腿绊在一起，像藤蔓那样，纠缠着，最后，一同摔进床里。查尔斯毫不留情地拽开艾瑞克的晨衣——他只有那一件衣服。太暗的光叫他什么也看不清。然后，他想起来，在谷仓里，那次彻头彻尾的耻辱。查尔斯俯下身，暴躁地啃着艾瑞克的嘴唇，手粗鲁地揉捏着他的身体。艾瑞克仅仅安抚一般，轻触着他的背。他硬如钢铁，迫不及待地挽起艾瑞克的双腿，尝试着，冲进那温热的身体。在他抵达的一瞬，艾瑞克瑟缩了一下，喉间挤出一声变调的呻吟。  
查尔斯瞬间顿住了，“……我弄疼你了，”他沮丧地放下艾瑞克的腿。  
艾瑞克半坐起来，握住了他的手。“你不应该停下来，”他懒洋洋地说，“……查尔斯，我没叫你停下来，你应当继续。”  
他狐疑地瞟着那Omega。  
艾瑞克慢吞吞爬起来，他亲了亲查尔斯的嘴唇，手顺着他的脖子下滑，按着他的肩膀，不容置疑地叫他躺下身。那绿眼男人骑在他的腰上。查尔斯的呼吸在胸腔回荡，他仰对着艾瑞克，那张面孔一片模糊。他想要搂住那腰。“嘘，别动。”艾瑞克拍掉了他的手。他在影墙下僵直地躺着，看着赤裸的艾瑞克，在他的腰上晃动着身体，抚慰自己。  
月光从窗户探头探脑地钻进来。他从艾瑞克的肩膀望过去，银白的光在窗前投下一个半圆。艾瑞克一点点往下坐，将他容纳到身体里。  
查尔斯一点不明白这种感觉，有点像灵魂出窍。艾瑞克的胳膊撑在他的胸膛上，上下起伏，小声喘息。气味挑逗着查尔斯，他伸出手，抱住艾瑞克的腰和臀，试着往上顶。“……就这样……”他听见他的艾瑞克这样告诉他。这鼓励叫查尔斯胆子大起来，他半撑起身体，愈加用力地在艾瑞克体内探索。  
冰凉的汗滴在他的肩头，有人低头跟他接吻。查尔斯揉捏着那细韧的腰和挺翘的臀，动作越来越熟练放肆，仿佛他一开始就对这躯体熟稔无比。艾瑞克抚摸着他的肩膀和背，轻声叫他的名字，“……查尔斯……”  
他探入了艾瑞克的内部，快乐冲得他头皮发麻。他感到自己正在膨胀——他第一次感觉到他的结，在另一个人，一个Omega的体内，张开了。  
担心像一个模糊的影子，在查尔斯的心头一闪而过。他甚至没来得及搞清自己在担心什么——  
“查尔斯……”艾瑞克的嘴唇在他的面颊上逡巡，软而凉，“我爱你……”

***   
萨丽仍不敢相信，她的哥哥就这样轻易地答应了她外出郊游的请求。奥罗罗给她戴上了帽子，她望着查尔斯，眼睛闪亮：“我真得感谢你，查尔斯，要不是你……”  
“别这么说，他只是为你考虑……”查尔斯笑了笑，他悄悄朝门外瞟了一眼，艾瑞克还没有来，“新鲜的空气可能对你有益，我们应该尽可能尝试这种方法……”  
“萨丽！”艾瑞克的声音从楼下传来。  
查尔斯等着两个女人，他为萨丽拿着画板和画架——自从去年冬天她的肺病加重以来，她便再没有画过什么了。艾瑞克背对着他们，灰色的外套把他的腰掐得恰到好处。他费了些力气，才叫自己把眼睛挪开。  
步行了大概十五分钟，穿过蔓草和野花丛生的小溪岩石，在一片山毛榉林的后面，有个小小的湖。这地方很开阔，阳光也足够充足，全然驱散了潮气。艾瑞克帮着妹妹把画架撑起来。笑容叫那女孩子比平日要好看了许多，一旦祛除了那种病恹恹的神气，她的美便显而易见了。查尔斯的目光落在艾瑞克身上，他的侧面，睫毛低垂出弧度，帮他的妹妹坐得更舒服一点——他捕捉到了那个一闪而逝的笑容。  
那么短暂，好像根本没有存在过。  
艾瑞克很少笑，他……根本没有对自己笑过。他说过喜欢我，查尔斯咬着唇，他甚至说过爱我。这事难道是发生在一百年前吗？不，其实连三天都还不到。那天晚上过后，他再也说不出来要走的话了。查尔斯自己也不知道，还要在这个南方腹地的庄园里呆上多久。他甚至连呆在这里的目的都模糊了下来——他总不能再欺骗自己，说是为了塞巴斯蒂安•肖。也许打从一开始，这人就是无关紧要的。  
查尔斯强迫自己把目光收回来，一屁股坐进草里。这三天里，他同艾瑞克只说过二十一句话。他们也没有再睡过。艾瑞克好像在躲着他似的。这点叫查尔斯有点生气，Omega的态度着实损害了他的自尊心，他的骄傲也使他无法弯下膝盖。昨天的晚饭后，查尔斯和兄妹俩在客厅里坐着，他实在想同艾瑞克说几句话，便又劝他带萨丽出去走走。没想到，艾瑞克这次答应得倒很干脆。  
他连一句话都不愿意多同他争执。  
查尔斯揪着草，望着平静无波的湖面。身后传来脚步声，他明知道是谁，却不愿意回头。艾瑞克在他身旁坐下。查尔斯期待着，他寄望于艾瑞克可以先开口，却只能越来越失望。艾瑞克坐了一会，又站起身，捡了石头去湖里打水漂。萨丽和奥罗罗的笑声从背后传来。查尔斯瞧着那宽阔的背和细腰，遏制着从后面把这Omega扑倒的冲动：这里毕竟不是只有他们两个人。  
过了大概一刻钟，艾瑞克又回到他身边，坐下来。他侧目，隔着睫毛，打量着查尔斯。“你会游泳吗？”艾瑞克问，“这湖里很干净，你可以下去凉快凉快。”  
查尔斯的背上滚过一个寒战。“……我溺过水，很小的时候，”他坦诚地说，望着湖面，“我很怕水。”  
艾瑞克嗤笑了一声，他掸了掸裤子上灰迹。“……我可以教你。”他的语气又轻又慢。  
那种语调却叫查尔斯想起来别的事。他的脸一红，“不……我宁肯当个懦夫。”  
艾瑞克不再说话了。他们就那样并肩坐了好一会。他的气味萦绕着查尔斯的嗅觉，刺着他的心，宛如一种潘趣酒。不多时，查尔斯又焦躁起来，他控制不住，四处乱看，艾瑞克撑在身后的手吸引了他的注意——那些手指修长洁白，骨节整齐，曾在黑白琴键上跃动，弹奏着他的心。  
那手现在就离他咫尺，撑在浓绿的草叶中间。  
艾瑞克抬起眼，暗绿的眼望向他，“查尔斯……”  
他抓住了那手，紧紧地，却一眼都不敢看艾瑞克。他的手覆盖在艾瑞克的手背上，手指在对方的指间生长，蔓延。  
若不是还有些微的风，他大概以为时间已经被凝固了住。查尔斯悄悄地侧过眼，他的目光碰上了艾瑞克的耳尖——微微泛着红。那是一种再奇妙不过的错觉：也许他们能坐在一起并不是个偶然，真的是由于某种普遍被认为只存在于星体间的引力的作用。  
艾瑞克反握住他的手，同样得紧，同样得大汗淋漓。  
那个下午，他们之间没有再讲一句话，直到太阳偏西，萨丽叫他们回家。也没人肯第一个放开手。查尔斯一头的热汗，从未能被那恰到好处的微风吹干。回去的路上，艾瑞克和他的妹妹并排着，查尔斯落在后面。  
“……我的帽子！”女孩突然说，“我把它忘在那里了……”  
查尔斯立刻折身回去拿，那白色的帽子很是显眼，他几乎立刻就发现了。当他回过头，却发现艾瑞克也跟了过来。  
那个吻是谁先开始的？查尔斯不记得了。  
在那短短的一刻，他们彼此索取，迫不及待。他与艾瑞克手指相缠，留恋万分，似不能容忍哪怕瞬间的分离——  
然后，他们分开了。  
萨丽的帽子还是丢了，因为他们最后根本不记得它了。他们空着手回去了，在少女无知天真的面孔面前怀着同一个秘密，无地自容，只能用拙劣的谎言来掩盖。  
而这天晚上，查尔斯终于抛弃了他的骄傲，满怀着信心，再一次地，敲开了艾瑞克卧室的门。


	9. Chapter 8

查尔斯不在这里。  
艾瑞克坐起身，床跟着晃荡，吱嘎作响。他捡起自己的裤子，草草套上。被撑开过的身体传来隐约的不适。艾瑞克心不在焉地穿着衬衫，赤脚踩在地板上，朝他昨晚被踢在角落的鞋子走去。他注意到，查尔斯的行李还在原来的地方。突然，桌子上的一件东西抓住了艾瑞克的目光。他停下来，犹豫着，终于还是将它拿了起来。  
棕色的瓶子。他以前见过它。  
我睡不着，有时做噩梦……查尔斯说。  
他还是随身带着它……而且里面的药水已经少了一小半。昨天晚上，隐约的睡梦中，他感觉到查尔斯起来过一次。艾瑞克望了望旁边的半杯水，猜测查尔斯或许又失眠了。他一定又做了噩梦。那时候的查尔斯有着一头丰厚浓密的鬈发，生有雀斑的面孔时时闪耀着天真的光芒。若有悲伤和恐惧在这张脸上停留片刻，就算最铁石心肠的人也会忍不住伸手为他轻轻抹掉。我梦见……我杀死了他。查尔斯的倾诉停留在他的耳旁，宛若昨日。  
这就是他的查尔斯……曾经是。现在，艾瑞克猜想，自己大概也成了令他夜不成寐的噩梦之一。他不自觉地握紧了那药瓶。  
艾瑞克磨蹭了很久才下楼，而查尔斯也一直没有回来。马克塔格特在客厅里，她专心地看着手里的书，一时没察觉到他的到来。  
“艾瑞克。”棕发女郎阖上书本，站起身来，向他微微颔首。她的脸色十分憔悴。“我……查尔斯和我要感谢你的款待，但是原谅我们，不得不在今天走。”  
他没怎么听清她说了什么。白鲸。她在看的，是他的《白鲸》。  
“查尔斯同我说过了，”艾瑞克抱起双臂，横在胸前，“……昨天，他告诉我了，你们要离开。”  
马克塔格特抿着唇，她的脸色很不好，抓着书脊的手微微打着抖。突然间，他有种感觉：她知道查尔斯和谁在一起，昨天晚上。查尔斯的气味还包裹着他的身体，不过她嗅不到。艾瑞克不无恶意地想。  
“吉诺莎很美，同查尔斯说的一样……”她掉过头去，“希望我还有机会，能回到这里。”  
“随时欢迎。”艾瑞克说。  
“……艾瑞克。”他本打算出去，却被叫住了。年轻女郎不善于隐藏情绪，她的目光闪烁晃动，仿佛被什么动摇着，欲言又止。“查尔斯总在提起这里，吉诺莎，他说，他本应该早点回来，或者……不再回来。”  
艾瑞克不发一言，冷冷瞧着她。  
她喉头吞咽，继续说道，“查尔斯同我……有时候我们的目的并不一致。这一次，是我请求他，带我到南方来，我从没到过……”  
“那你应该在五年前来，”艾瑞克讥讽地撇起嘴，“你来晚了，错过了野蛮的南方最真实的部分，我是说——跟你们不同的地方，都已经被埋在地下了。”  
马克塔格特张了张嘴，稍微的犹豫就叫她接下来的话永远沉进了肚子里——查尔斯进来了。感谢救主，艾瑞克想，不用再听他的未婚妻说些蠢话了。“马备好了……”查尔斯打发他的未婚妻出了门，望向艾瑞克。“我要送她回县里。”他对他说。  
他把手指骨节捏得泛白。  
查尔斯与他擦肩而过，提起皮箱。他并没有直接走出去，而是绕了一小段，路过马克塔格特刚才坐过的地方，把那本《白鲸》抓在手里。  
“……查尔斯，把书留下，那是我的。”他的声音从撕开的喉咙里挤出来，又干又哑，像踩着枯叶行进时的死声。  
查尔斯扬了扬书，笑起来，“你的？”他嘲笑地反问，“这是我父亲留给我，艾瑞克。我曾经把它借给你，不过十年的时间应该足够你好好把它读完了吧！”  
艾瑞克面色苍白，抿紧了双唇。  
“照你们南方人的说法，我是个北方佬，我信奉金钱，”他的下巴被书本抬了起来，“你又没什么钱，哈，不过你有比钱管用得多的东西……虽然你欺骗过我，还背叛了我，但我仍然乐意跟你做交易，”书页割得艾瑞克生疼，“比起你来，我可信守诺言多了，”查尔斯啧了一声，“你同我上床，我就离开你眼前，你……”  
他一拳打在查尔斯脸上，有效地叫他住了嘴。然后，艾瑞克拎着查尔斯的衣领，把他半拽起来。皮箱摔在一边，书扑散在地上。艾瑞克瞪着查尔斯。查尔斯从被揍肿的眼皮缝里斜着他，他的喉咙被压住了，笑声断断续续。  
莫伊拉•马克塔格特冲进来时，正好赶上这一幕。“放开他！”女人的尖叫声。她举起了枪。“莫伊拉……把它放下，”查尔斯盯着他，对他惶急的未婚妻说，“你可能会打中我。”艾瑞克把手上的人丢在地上，在颤抖的手拿着的恫吓枪口下，大模大样退到几步之外，揉着自己隐隐作痛的拳头。查尔斯从地上爬起来，他的眼眶青肿着，看着叫人发笑。马克塔格特想要搀扶他，却被挥开了。那女郎瞧艾瑞克眼神既愤怒又轻视，却只敢跟在查尔斯身后，手里还紧攥着那把小巧的手枪。  
“再见了……艾瑞克。”查尔斯竟然还笑着跟他告了别。在门口，他被门槛绊了一下。  
艾瑞克在原地站了很久，才迈动双腿。书还留在地上，查尔斯忘记把它带走了。他弯下腰，把书捡起来，坐进椅子里。他一动不动坐着，这屋子里很安静。艾瑞克忽然想起来，达尔文应当是一大早就出发到奥罗罗家去了。于是，这庄园里应该只剩下他一个人了。  
老狗克尔柏从没关上的前门溜了进来，在艾瑞克的脚边徘徊着，温湿的鼻子靠着他的脚踝蹭来蹭去。艾瑞克心不在焉地摸了摸它的脖子，那皮毛很温暖。灵缇乖顺地趴了下来。它的年龄和查尔斯离开的年数相当，已经很老了。  
它大概也活不了多久了。艾瑞克想。

***   
接下来的半个月，艾瑞克过得颇为平静。这天上午，他照常去地里，快到中午时，才返回庄园。他牵着马，沿着林中小路往回走。那路是被人的双脚和马的四蹄踩出来的，由于前一天的大雨，他的绑腿上溅满了烂泥浆。从林子里走出来，是一片荒芜的田地，长满稗草，野花开得遍地，从附近的沟里长出来的藤蔓沿着灰黄的土地悄无声息地匍匐爬行，暗地里绊住行人的脚。这片棉田过去是格雷家的，战争开始后不久就没人再种它了。马突然停了下来。艾瑞克回头看了看它，它不耐烦地喷着响鼻，不肯前进。他原想抽它鞭子，但那瘦骨嶙峋的背终于还是叫他改了主意。“嘘，班克斯，嘘，乖一点，”艾瑞克摸着马垂丧的颈子，干枯的毛毫无光泽，“还差一点了，好伙计，加把劲。”  
马又走起来。一人一马晃悠了一刻钟，吉诺莎的屋顶隐约出现在视线里。有位客人正在等着他，是伊丽莎白•布莱多克。她驾着一辆簇新的马车，拉车的两匹好马同她一样趾高气昂，不可一世。“你才回来，艾瑞克，我等了很久了！”一见到他，她便大声抱怨。  
“我不知道你要来。”艾瑞克说，“我也不记得有哪笔债务现在到期。”  
伊丽莎白啧了一声，居高临下地打量他。  
“如果我记漏了，现在暂时没有钱……”  
“这话我听得太多了，艾瑞克，现在没钱，以后？当然也不会有钱，”她刻薄地扬了扬尖俏的下巴。艾瑞克压抑着，没把她从马车上拽下来。伊丽莎白没给他开口的机会，继续说道，“不过，你的麻烦暂时走了。卡利班叫我把这个还给你。”艾瑞克接住她扔过来的东西。  
他的借据，连同其他一些相关的文件。  
“说真的，”伊丽莎白打了个响指，艾瑞克抬起头，“人人都说，任一个Omega都魅力非凡，可惜，我没体会到过。但现在看起来，这话也不算言过其实，”她快速冲他抛了个媚眼，“泽维尔先生替你把钱还给卡利班了……是查尔斯•泽维尔！你的运气倒不错啊。”  
“那么再见吧，艾瑞克！”布莱多克拉起缰绳，驾着车，冲出去的泥浆溅了他一身。  
艾瑞克紧抓着那纸借据，阳光叫他头晕目眩。  
晚上，弗罗斯特家来了人，请他同琴•格雷一道去参加后天的舞会。艾瑞克干脆地回绝了。琴•格雷厌恶艾玛•弗罗斯特，战前，她就不同她来往，因为她是个“道德败坏”的人；战后，她以为她是个发战争财的南方叛徒。至于弗罗斯特，艾瑞克更不明白她这样做的用意——毕竟，因为罗根，她也一向憎恨格雷。  
也许是因为查尔斯。  
半夜，他被一种奇异的声音吵醒了。很像鸟的啼叫，还夹杂马的动静。这暗夜里，还有除了夜鸮之外的鸟在徘徊。艾瑞克摸着黑穿上衣服，带着猎枪，提着油灯，小心地下楼。他打开门，昏黄的光团里，只有琴•格雷一个人。她也没把脸遮起来。  
“你？”他困惑地往前走了一步。“你没告诉我今晚要去，天快亮了……”  
琴瞧着他，“他说你不用再去了。”  
艾瑞克仔细嚼着那话里的意思，不断摇晃的灯火在琴的脸上投下莫测的阴影。“……我要见他。”他摇摇头，说道。  
“他不会见你。”琴说。  
天快要亮了。光在黑暗下沸腾，东方的半边天幕透着幽暗的淡紫色。他们对峙了好一会。琴的轮廓渐渐清晰了起来。“……明天晚上，弗罗斯特的舞会，我会来接你。”她翻上了马，准备离开。  
“我不会去。”  
“你没得选，艾瑞克，”她冷酷地宣布，“这是他要求的。至于泽维尔，我们另有安排。”  
她说，我们。艾瑞克知道，这里面可不包括他。  
琴•格雷调转马头。她背着初生的太阳，再次走到黑暗里去了。

***   
舞会的无聊一如既往，就算是主人已经竭力重新粉饰过，这用作临时舞场的客厅仍有种局促伧俗感——和那些为舞会特意打扮过的人倒很相称。壁炉上摆着细瓷花瓶，里面挤满了红玫瑰。艾瑞克喝着潘趣酒，瞧着舞场中央的查尔斯——这舞会就是为他而办——他正跟艾玛的哥哥跳舞。一曲终结，查尔斯微笑着，和年轻的弗罗斯特先生说了几句话，朝他走过来。  
查尔斯来到他跟前，神态有点扭捏。“你的领结不错……墨绿和你的眼睛很配。”过了很久，他说出这样一句来。  
老天，他的眼睛还有点肿呢，艾瑞克想。就是被他打的那一拳。艾瑞克嗤笑了一声。“……留着你的殷勤献给需要的人吧，查尔斯，”他摇头道。  
查尔斯闭了嘴。“那天，我不应该那样说。”他突然说。“……我很抱歉。”  
乐队又开始演奏了，Alpha伸过手来，做出邀请的姿势。湖蓝色的眼睛里浸满真诚的渴求——正是查尔斯的拿手好戏。他也乐得配合他。  
查尔斯的胳膊揽住他的腰，他的手搭在查尔斯的肩上。这肩也比他记忆中的要宽阔了。脚步交错，艾瑞克的目光略过琴，转而望进查尔斯眼中。“是你替我把欠卡利班的钱还清了。”他低声问。  
“……算是我的补偿。”  
查尔斯并不怎么介意被他主导舞步。“你可以拿走吉诺莎，”艾瑞克说着，往右偏了一下，以免撞到旁边的人，“虽然它值不了那么多。”  
“我不需要吉诺莎。你却需要它。”  
查尔斯的味道离他不能再近，那暧昧的温湿鼻息刚好打在他的耳旁。这情境叫艾瑞克一毫不差地回忆起上一次他们一起跳舞的光景。  
也是弗罗斯特家的舞会，也在这里。他只祈祷，这一次不要像上次那样结束。  
他们的话没来得及说完，一曲的时间总是那么短暂。艾瑞克放开手，查尔斯的胳膊在他的腰上多停了一秒。他回到桌子旁，继续喝酒，目光仍旧留在查尔斯身上。查尔斯在同艾玛说话，嘴张张合合，眼睛却时不时瞥向他的方向。  
这叫艾瑞克有点困惑：每当他们亲密无间，总相互苛责；一旦隔开，又要如胶似漆。  
他躲开眼，漫无目的地在人群里张望。琴不在这里，艾瑞克想，她会到哪里去呢。  
弗罗斯特宅邸的楼梯宽阔又愚蠢，转弯的地方毫不灵巧，为此背地里受过许多耻笑。楼梯上比大厅暗了许多，音乐声越来越小，他酒喝得有点多，像是坐上了船，沿着蜿蜒的河流，越飘越远。  
一个黑影独自矗立在尽头。是琴。用不着看清脸，他嗅得出来。  
“怎么了？”艾瑞克含糊地问，酒劲让他舌头发直。  
琴短短的红发在暗地里隐隐发光。“你需要完成一件事，他才会再见你。你才能回来。”  
温暖的酒意褪了下去。琴擦过他，走下了楼梯，回到了人群中。  
他听清了她的话。  
在你的房里，她说。  
艾瑞克几步跨过台阶，朝自己做的客房奔去。艾瑞克。他听见有人叫他，是他熟悉的轻柔声音。但当他惊疑地回过头，却发现身后什么都没有。  
只是幻觉。  
他走进屋子，背手锁上门。他希望楼梯上的一切也是幻觉——  
桌子上多了一个包裹。艾瑞克很确定，之前那里什么都没有。  
艾瑞克将它拿在手里，那重量不算轻，也不重。他的手抖索了一下，包裹掉进地毯里，无声无息，掀起一角。  
不轻，也不重。恰好是一把手枪的分量。  
他垂下眼，手不得不撑着桌沿——莫伊拉•马克塔格特的手枪正安静地躺在地上。


	10. Chapter 9

雨下了整整一个上午，窗外昏沉沉得暗。鹪鹩不时宛转啼叫，同淋淋落落的雨声交织成一支错落的小夜曲。奥罗罗点起油灯来，客厅里像个被豁然照亮的墓穴。查尔斯原先看着壁炉，它如同一个黑洞洞的嘴一般，茫然张着，里面只剩一点冬天的余烬。艾瑞克揽着他的妹妹，在查尔斯对面，黑女仆奥罗罗手上拿着活计，坐在离光亮近的地方。女孩依偎在她哥哥的怀里，同他亲密地喃喃低语着。Omega的唇角有小小的、几不可见的弧度——对他，艾瑞克就吝于展示这微笑！——他温柔地把那柔顺的头发卷在指间，耐心地倾听。白皙的、修长的手指，骨节整齐，卷着潮湿的黑发……雨天真正无聊，查尔斯想，唉，什么也做不成，真正的无聊。  
“……我也要跟你们一起去钓虾，下一次。”萨丽的声音忽然大了，她望着查尔斯，说道。  
艾瑞克抢在了他前面，“不行，”他拒绝得如此柔和，“你最近缺乏休息，亲爱的，等到过了这个月……”  
女孩失望地应了一声，过了片刻，又兴奋起来。“我知道哪里有可以钓到鳌虾！我还记得那条小溪，”她的声音有点尖。“……我会比你们钓到的加起来的都多的。”  
“当然了，宝贝，你会的……”  
钓虾。钓虾。  
该死的鳌虾……感谢鳌虾。整整三天，艾瑞克和他，一天不落地戴着草帽，带上钓竿，提着水桶，去钓虾。可他们一只也没拿回来过。我们迷路了……是真正的迷路。在山毛榉树林里，在柏树林里，真正的迷路了，在那些颀长的肢体间，富于肉感的肌肤上，热腾腾的缝隙里……凭借抚爱寻找出口，却只能越来越迷失。  
秘而不宣的幽会。  
查尔斯的手神经质地弹动了一下，又被自己压了回去。他在硬木扶手上来回碾磨着，好像那是一具有生命的肉体似的。这幽会是注定了不能使任何人察觉的。他尽可以在没人看见的地方，甚至在豁亮的灯光下，把结打开，每一次都彻底地占有这Omega，叫他流着泪求饶。可一旦来到阳光下，他连他的一根手指都休想碰。除了灵缇克尔柏——艾瑞克总算默许了他给它起的名字——谁都没见过、谁都不知道，在彬彬有礼的表象下，他们对彼此具有何等的激情……等他一离开，一切便自然灰飞烟灭了，就像，就像——  
从未发生过。  
酸液烧灼着查尔斯的胃，他的心脏跟着缩了起来，叫他胸闷得难以呼吸。隔着黯淡朦胧的光晕，艾瑞克平日里那总是板着的、冷酷的、钢铁般的侧面，生出来一种异样的柔软，像生长在南方农田里的棉一样洁白、模糊……事实如此隐晦，简单：他爱上了艾瑞克。他的两个肩胛之间生出战栗的悚动，这突来的自觉令他手足无措，不过，片刻后，不安的焦灼即被顿悟的轻松所取代。  
坦然面对自己的内心，承认自己爱上了艾瑞克，压在内心整整两周——从来到吉诺莎的那一天算起——的重负，在这一刻消失殆尽。年轻的Alpha十分飘飘然，当然了，这快乐是建立在一个基础上：他坚信，艾瑞克肯定也爱着他，如他爱他一样。毕竟，是艾瑞克先引诱他的。  
隐秘的爱叫人不满，查尔斯内心生出渴望，他想要向所有人宣告，艾瑞克属于自己！他想要标记他。这大胆妄为的念头把他自己也吓住了。诚然，若是他们结了婚，他就可以名正言顺地标记艾瑞克，叫他给他生孩子……可事实上，他到秋天才满十九岁，一年来靠着赌桌上的运气过活，经常饿肚子。快乐总是太过短暂，现实的泥淖又令人心烦意乱起来。他捻着手指，目光转过艾瑞克身上，恰巧，他也正望着他。  
那面灰绿色的镜子里倒映着他的影子。  
查尔斯感觉无法忍受。他想要碰触艾瑞克，一秒钟都无法等待。“哎，”他清了清嗓子，确定其余的人都注意到了自己，“下雨天没什么好做的。”  
“以前一到这种天气，我们只好读书。”萨丽说。  
查尔斯笑了笑，“下雨天，一读书我就打瞌睡。”  
“你有什么消遣？”艾瑞克问。  
他深深地看着艾瑞克，直到他不自在地躲开眼睛。“……我们可以跳舞。”  
艾瑞克还没得及说话，这个提议便被他妹妹欢呼着接受了。查尔斯同艾瑞克一道，把桌椅朝边上挪开。那些桌登真是太沉了，太沉了，挪起来那么慢，笨拙地拖出沉重的回响。等地方一空出来，他颇为自信地朝Omega看去，期待像笼子里的鸽子，扑棱着翅膀。“艾瑞克，我……”  
“你去弹琴吧。”  
他像兜头挨了一棍那样，杵在那里，不知所措。“我弹得又不好，”艾瑞克咕哝道，“只有你能去了，查尔斯，别站在那里了，这不是你的主意吗。”  
萨丽咯咯直笑，艾瑞克环着女仆奥罗罗在旋转。他在弹琴……这该死的、愚蠢的钢琴，查尔斯愿意自己从来没有碰过它！可没有钢琴，他也不一定能跟艾瑞克搭得上话儿。他的手指重重地砸在琴键上，黑色和白色纠缠在一起，在眼前糊成一片，轻歌曼舞被他演奏成了枪林弹雨——这该诅咒的、下地狱的雨天！他原本应该站在那片他自己开辟出来的空地上，那薄韧的腰肢上应该环着他的胳膊！音符急雨般震得地板抖簌不停。他愤慨，又伤心，堵着气，不肯看那在明亮的灯光下欢声笑语的人们一眼。  
本应该都是他的！  
同奥罗罗跳完一曲，艾瑞克小心地扶着他的妹妹，然后吩咐他弹个慢点的曲子。他对我好像对他的奴隶，查尔斯怒冲冲地弹着琴，他怎么知道我就得顺着他！你就是对他俯首帖耳，另一个声音在他心里无情地响起来，你被他迷住了。这曲子为何会这么慢，粘滞得空气都呼吸不动。查尔斯的骨节像个六七十岁罹患风湿的老年人一般僵硬，懒惰缓慢的节奏卡在他的喉咙里。等一会，等他们回到卧室里去，他也要这么慢地把那Omega的衣服一件件脱掉，氤氲的湿气里，那白色琴键一样的躯体模糊了轮廓……查尔斯的心扑散开来，他的手抚摸着琴键，脏腑不断延展。他要抓住那纤细的脚踝，一寸一寸向上吻；他要弹奏那肉体，得心应手如同弹奏这钢琴。要等到这傲慢的Omega求饶，苦苦地恳求他，说他爱他，查尔斯才会……一阵咳嗽声打破了查尔斯的畅想，把他拖回了吉诺莎又黑又潮的客厅里。  
他中断弹奏，急忙起身。萨丽伏在奥罗罗的怀里断断续续咳嗽着，过了一会，她停了下来，轻轻喘着。“你太累了，应该赶紧回房间休息，”艾瑞克沉声说。  
“不，艾瑞克，求你了……”生病的女孩苍白的脸泛着潮红，“我想在这里，跟你们在一起。”  
“我会陪着你的。”  
“那不一样，也许我们可以一起读读小说什么的……”她哀求地望着艾瑞克。最终，他同意再让她在楼下呆一会。  
桌椅重归其位，查尔斯在原来的位置坐下，还有了一点令他高兴的变化：因为奥罗罗要照顾萨丽，艾瑞克便在他旁边坐下来。他的味道清新又醒目，紧贴着查尔斯，叫他心神动摇。“……查尔斯？”艾瑞克挑眉，看着他。他回过神来。“我们只有几本骑士小说，翻过几百遍了，”Omega耸耸肩，“也许你会有点新花样？当然，如果你不嫌乏味……”  
查尔斯立刻提议，他有一本不错的小说，正适合这种昏昏欲睡的下午。然后，他把《白鲸》拿了下来。  
这书是他父亲的遗物，离家这一年来，查尔斯从头到尾翻过不下于四遍了。他夜里睡觉前，总要拿出来看一些，那些玩纸牌和骰子的狂热夜晚也不例外。不过，来到吉诺莎之后，这种习惯便彻底消失了。  
查尔斯拿起书来，假装不怎么在意地，小小斜了艾瑞克一眼。那Omega坐在距离他尺把远的地方，一副心不在焉的样子。“它是讲什么的？”萨丽问。  
“一条鲸鱼……不，一个人和一条白鲸，一群人和一群鲸鱼。”查尔斯想了想。“捕鲸，和复仇的故事。”  
艾瑞克望了他一眼，他感觉得到。  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。“管我叫以实玛利吧……”他开始读了。  
作为一本小说来讲，《白鲸》一开始没有那么引人入胜，作者有时还要自言自语上一阵子。查尔斯偷偷观察着听众的反应，幸好，他们听得倒都十分入神。大概半个小时后，查尔斯被自己干哑的嗓子卡住了，才发现自己已经读得口干舌燥，不得不先停了下来。萨丽想要看看那本书，查尔斯欣然递给了她。他喝着茶水，滋润喉咙，一面又悄悄地、着迷地瞧着艾瑞克——他正专心地看着自己的妹妹，而那女孩正和她的女仆专心地翻看小说。  
他有了一个大胆的念头，便悄然朝Omega挪了过去。在晦暗光线的掩盖下，趁着所有人的注意力都在别处，他勇敢地派出了自己的胳膊，无声无息地，试探着碰了碰那近在咫尺的腰。艾瑞克动弹了一下，没有看他，不过也没有走开。他以为这是种默许。他的胳膊从暗处绕过去，把那细韧的腰圈了住。查尔斯的心猛拍着胸膛，好像狂风摇晃木门。他强作着镇定，双眼紧盯着对面的两个女人，偶尔偷瞟身边的男人。Omega的耳尖在昏黄的有灯光下泛着粉红色。他的手指在那腰上划着圈儿——这动作曾叫艾瑞克颤抖得厉害，在床上的时候——然后轻浮放诞地朝下滑。艾瑞克仍然端坐那里，树一般僵硬、笔直。他在纵容他。他揉搓着那富于弹性的臀，又从下面潜进艾瑞克的外套里，隔着一层衣服，那皮肤就在他手心下微微发热——  
“查尔斯。”  
萨丽忽然抬起头叫他，艾瑞克的身体一下弹了起来。女孩不解地瞧了她哥哥一眼，又热切地望着查尔斯：“求你把这书借我读几天吧，查尔斯，我会很快还给你的！”  
他当然是应允了。  
艾瑞克把他的妹妹送上楼，又返回客厅。查尔斯在楼梯口等着他，一刻都等不得，将他推在墙上，以吻封住他的唇。他的焦渴只有另一张口中的唾液能缓解，只有饱吸那气味才能让他宁静下来！艾瑞克以同样的热烈回应着他，一手安抚着他紧绷的背，一手揉搓着他的头发。温湿的唇和坚硬的牙齿，依偎在一起，仿佛生就一体。  
远处，有什么东西摔落在地，沉闷的声音传来，隔了一个世纪般遥远。

***   
距离吉诺莎庄园不远处的一栋房子新近被人租下了，是一对姓豪利特的兄弟。他们初来乍到，似乎决心在这里闯一闯。这也是个有趣的巧合，罗根，豪利特兄弟中的弟弟，正是那天在县里被他赢光了钱的人之一——或许查尔斯倒应当感谢他，因为若不是他，自己永远也不会认识艾瑞克。罗根•豪利特是个不记仇的人，在查尔斯请他喝了几回杜松子酒之后，便成了不错的朋友。过了几天，罗根便差人来吉诺莎，请他和艾瑞克一道去他们家做客。  
艾瑞克却不怎么喜欢那两兄弟。“他们身上有股臭狗味。”他私下里告诉他。查尔斯却不太高兴地意识到，原来除了他的气味，艾瑞克也能嗅到别的Alpha。一想到他或许会拿自己和别人比较，他的心情又低沉了下去。  
除了他们之外，豪利特兄弟也邀请了其他一些人，包括萨默斯庄园的主人斯科特，还有他的未婚妻，琴。他们也都是艾瑞克的朋友，之前也去吉诺莎拜访过。琴是个温柔深沉的Alpha女郎，和他的未婚妻比起来，斯科特倒是个活泼善于交游的Beta。查尔斯挺喜欢跟他们谈天，也参加他们自己组织的赛马，偶尔打打纸牌，把他们手里的钱赢个精光后请人痛饮美酒佳酿。  
艾瑞克原本想回绝，他说若查尔斯想去，可以自己去。但他到底把他说服了。他的内心有什么东西翻腾着，若不能在人前亲热，他便只好退一步，跟艾瑞克尽量多得出现在同一个场合。他真诚地盘算着，这里的每个人都将他们误解成一对儿——就像他们真正的关系那样。  
来赴晚宴的每个人都不得不承认，豪利特家有个出色的厨子，他烹制的鹌鹑大概除了今天的客人，只有女王才能享用得到。吃过餐后甜点，宾客们自然在宽敞的客厅里聚集了起来。一个络腮胡子的胖男人正好坐在查尔斯身边，他打着酒嗝，一脸心满意足的样子：“我说，他们可是善于干这种事，我说，他们生来就是干这个的。”  
过了几秒，查尔斯才反应过来，他正在同他讲话。随后，他认出了这个人，他姓坎迪。“抱歉？”查尔斯颇为疑惑。  
坎迪笑起来，发出了一连串被噎住了一般的声音。“我说那些黑鬼，”等他笑够了，“他们生下来就是干这个的，用开水给鹌鹑褪毛，看他们干得有多好！”  
他应该转身离开。“抱歉，”查尔斯说，“……我可不同意这种说法。”  
“什——么？”  
“从物种学的角度，白人与黑人并没有太大差别。”他回敬道。  
“物——种？”坎迪夸张地咧着嘴，愚蠢极了。他哈哈大笑，转瞬变了脸，“我在说上帝，小子。”  
“那我说的就是事实，先生。”  
坎迪像看个什么怪物似的看着他，他站起来，“你——小子，你怀疑上帝？”  
“恰恰相反，我很虔诚，先生，”查尔斯也站起来，和这个比他高壮许多的男人对峙，“……我特别相信上帝的公义。”  
那男人后退了一步，摇摇晃晃撞上了身后的人，“你听起来跟个北方佬似的。”  
我就是个北方人。查尔斯的反驳都还没来及出口，那个坎迪撞上的人——一个穿着鲜艳得像孔雀的女人——转过头来。“什么北方佬？”她的声音粗哑，“坎迪？”  
“该死的北方佬！”坎迪把查尔斯丢在脑后，同那女人说起话来。“他们事事都要请律师，却对正式的法案视而不见！”  
“是啊，坎迪，要我说，那群共和党，哎，见了鬼的共和党，活该被用手杖敲死。”那女人说。  
“你说得对吶，好夫人，若是我们不打死他们，他们便要来抢我们的财产吶！”紧接着，他们说起来发生在堪萨斯的那桩惨事来。查尔斯紧攥着拳头，终于还是克制住了。他想到露台去，吹吹风，也许能叫自己舒服一点。艾瑞克和那群Omega呆在一起。或许他应该去叫他，他们也是时候该回去了。  
但是，他刚扭头，走了还没有几步。坎迪忽然叫起来。“我想起你来了，哎，你就是那个、那个北方佬！”坎迪指着他，大声说。不少人被他的大嗓门吸引了，看着他们俩。坎迪十分得意，摇摆着，冲到他跟前。“你就是那个小北方佬，我听说过你，”他轻蔑地瞧着查尔斯，“你就在那个吉诺莎的，跟那个丢人的兰瑟尔家的小兔崽子混在一起……”  
查尔斯眼睛里几乎要迸出火来，他大脑一片空，直接揪住了坎迪的衣领！正在这个关头，有人挤了过来，强硬地把他俩分了开。是斯科特•萨默斯。他半拖着查尔斯，准备带他离开。岂料，坎迪竟然冲了上来——斯科特替他挨了一拳头。  
直到两人站在露台上，凉爽的夜风抚弄着焦热的脸，查尔斯内心依然怒气翻腾。“你不该拦着我，我很擅长拳击，我可以把他的鼻子打烂！”他快速说道。  
“你当然能打折坎迪的鼻子，但问题不在这里……”  
“他们没有权利这样说！我的全家，我的父亲，和他的朋友，他们都在为了正义跟和平努力，他们……”查尔斯像头困兽那样，在狭小的露台上暴躁地转着圈。“他们根本不知道自己是多么愚蠢，多么……”  
“好了，查尔斯！”斯科特上来，按住他的肩膀，逼他直视自己的眼睛。“这个事可以以后再说。现在，我们得说点别的，更要紧的。”  
年轻的Alpha勉强自己平静下来，等待着朋友的下文。  
斯科特垂下眼，等了一会，问道：“你最好老实回答我——你同艾瑞克是什么关系。”  
他的火全熄了下去。“塞巴斯蒂安•肖是我爸爸的朋友，”过了好一会，查尔斯才挤出来答案。  
他的朋友朝外看了看，确定没有其他人。“我不管这个，查尔斯，这个不归我管，呵，我来说这个就是管闲事，就是琴……我直说了吧，有人看见你们在湖边的林子里，查尔斯，有人看见你们在里面。”  
黑暗的天空隐隐藏着雷声。他们应该赶在大雨到来前回家去。  
“我……”他涩涩地开口，却没法子辩驳。  
“查尔斯，我不是指责你，”斯科特友善地拍了拍他的背，“这只是我的一点意见。如果你还对上帝心存一点敬畏，就做点自己该做的事……应该的事，必须的事。”  
他不用说出来，查尔斯自然明白。最后，斯科特用力拍了拍他的肩膀，既像是鼓励，也像是支持。他走后没过几分钟，艾瑞克便找了过来。他们肯定打了照面。  
“你怎么在这里，查尔斯？要下雨了，我们还是……”  
Omega的话被迫中止了——那Alpha突然抓起他的手，用力吻了吻他潮热的掌心。他急忙把自己的手抢回来。幸好，外面一个人都没有。宾客们的吵闹离他们很远。  
“走吧，回去了，”查尔斯高扬着头，走在艾瑞克前面，“回家去！”  
这天夜里，雨出奇得大，在屋檐汇成洪流，哗哗坠地。隆隆的雷声不停，紫色的闪电不时划破苍穹，刺亮整个卧室。查尔斯装作睡着了，等到身边传来均匀的呼吸声，他又爬了起来。他伸出手，沿着那微启的薄唇的轮廓虚虚地略过，因为害怕惊动艾瑞克，始终不敢落下。  
他又想起了斯科特的话。应该的事，必须的事。此前，在查尔斯的心里，这里的别人不过是些模糊的影子，只有艾瑞克是实在的。现在，有人把那颗苹果给了他，叫他知道，自己是赤身裸体的，是该羞耻的——这甘美的爱情，在其他人看起来，不过又是一桩丢人现眼的风流韵事。  
查尔斯一夜未眠，终于下定了一个决心。


	11. Chapter 10

艾玛告诉艾瑞克，格雷小姐昨天半夜便回去了，她的农场出了些麻烦，亟需处理。  
“你可以乘我妈妈的马车走，克里斯汀要到镇上去，叫他绕路送你回吉诺莎去吧。”弗罗斯特小姐漫不经心地说，她正指挥几个女仆把椅子搬上楼。舞会过后的大厅混乱得像刚结束一场战斗。  
“不必了，”艾瑞克立即回绝了，“我可以自己回去。”  
她这才正眼瞧了他一眼，“……可吉诺莎离这里还远得很呢，艾瑞克。”  
“总有人到磨坊去，我可以搭辆马车，到了洼地，离吉诺莎就近了。”他的口气万分笃定，不容置疑。  
弗罗斯特小姐便没有继续坚持。“那就随便你高兴吧。”她说。  
临出门时，她忽然又把他叫住了。“泽维尔先生还没有回来呢。你不同他道别了再走吗，艾瑞克？”她撩拨着颊边金黄的卷发，紧紧盯着他。  
“……没这个必要。”  
艾瑞克躲开那女人的眼睛，目光落在她的脖子上。她还戴着昨晚那串项链，满面倦容在钻石不知疲惫的光彩下无所隐藏。“他可帮了你不少忙吧，我说的是泽维尔……”她笑起来，“这里人人都知道了，艾瑞克，你们昨晚还在一起跳舞——就是他坚持要你来的。”  
铅色的天空阴沉沉往下坠，压在人的背上，风卷得树叶瑟瑟发抖，将最脆弱的一片率先带离枝头。夏天就要结束了，艾瑞克想。他沿着大路，一路朝前，有时回头。一辆马车都没有。他本来就选了一条没什么人的路，是担心……快到诺伍德高地时，在眼睛能看到的最远的缓坡顶点，出现了一个不比蚂蚁大多少的黑点。这黑点快速冲下坡，顺着山坡的起伏，时隐时现，越来越大。  
马车。  
风越来越大了。他迎着风，又朝前走了一阵子。“艾……瑞克！”喊声被风撕碎。他不肯停下，直到马粗重的鼻息来到他的身后。“艾瑞克！”查尔斯同他的马一样，喘着粗气。“艾玛没叫你等等我吗？琴托我送你回吉诺莎。”  
他没有动，也不说话。  
“快点上车来，艾瑞克，要下雨了。”查尔斯又往旁边让了让，努力叫那双人座位看起来宽敞一点。那些总梳理的整整齐齐的头发被风揉乱，狼狈地搭在额头上。他又从上朝他伸出一只手来。“快上来，艾瑞克，”他催促他。马不耐烦地拨着土，没有人响应的手僵在风里。查尔斯的脸暗了下去，他撇过头，把手收了回去。“……这是格雷小姐的请求。”缰绳勒进查尔斯被冻白的手指里。他忘记戴手套了。“不然……我绝不会来的。”  
鞭子落在驾车的黑母马身上，一记接着一记，狠命催着它，不能稍停。风声在耳边呼啸，颠簸令他五脏倒悬。艾瑞克朦胧回忆起上次，查尔斯驾着车，哎，也是从弗罗斯特家的舞会上出来，他也是把车赶得这样快。过了小山坡的顶点，是一段不小的斜坡。查尔斯却丝毫没有放慢速度的意思。马车的轮子在打飘，冷风呛进鼻子和嘴里。过去，现在。艾瑞克忽然难以分清，他疑心这十年根本是个幻觉：这依然是查尔斯和他离开舞会的那个晚上。跟随狂奔的马车翻下山坡的记忆，疼痛和恐惧……  
窒息。  
“慢点，查——尔斯……”声音终于从喉咙里挤了出来，变了调。  
查尔斯看了他一眼，收住了缰绳。马车渐渐慢了下来。艾瑞克打着哆嗦，被瞬时吹干的冷汗带走了他所有的热度。“……你疯了，查尔斯，”他捂着额头，“你会叫我们都送命的。”  
“……你从前可比这胆大多了。”查尔斯望着他，若有所思。  
“……现在不是从前了，大不相同了。”他爬起来，撑起身体，与那双蓝眼对峙，“生活在过去里是可笑的，查尔斯，看看吧，一切都变了！看看你的四周……不可能了！”  
查尔斯笑了笑。  
这笑容还同从前一样，艾瑞克想。“是啊，战争改变了一切，艾瑞克，是不是？就像人们常说的，战争就是为了改变一切哪，”那丛玫瑰里含着刺。  
一道金色的阳光撕开浓云的缝隙，落在远处的树林里，审判日里那唯一通往天堂的通道，只有无罪的人……艾瑞克收回目光，望着查尔斯，他用舌尖舔舐着嘴唇，以此来缓解那干燥的痛感。“我们得谈谈，查尔斯，”他说。  
“谈——什么？”Alpha小声催促着马。“在这里？到了吉诺莎，我们想谈什么都可以。”说着，他的目光在他的脖子上拖过一道长长的痕迹。  
“把你的未婚妻也叫来，我们不能再单独见面了。”指甲陷进手掌里。“你帮我还债，查尔斯，老实说，我并不怎么感激你，没有你，我也还得清债务。但你现在是我的债主了——你想怎么拿回自己的钱都可以。你想要吉诺莎，那它就是你的了。”  
查尔斯没说话，他的双眼一丝不苟地望向前方。  
“……但我还想留下它，吉诺莎。它毕竟……是我爸爸留给我们……我的。”这大概是一句真心的话。“我希望……我请求你，查尔斯，让我分期还清欠你的钱。我们最近把这事谈清楚……务必把马克塔格特小姐请来，她很有必要在场。”  
“我看不出有什么必要。”查尔斯冷淡地打断了他，“况且，你很讨厌她。或者说，你有什么事情，必须要告诉她才行？”  
马车垫上了一块石头，车上的人冷不防被朝后颠簸了一下。艾瑞克的腰撞向硬邦邦的靠背，有一样东西，硌在其间。锐痛冲上头顶。是那把手枪。  
马克塔格特的手枪。  
查尔斯狐疑地望着他：“你怎么了？”  
艾瑞克白着脸，摇了摇头。上帝啊，他都说了些什么啊！难道他真的准备用那枪杀死一个人？杀死……查尔斯。他僵住了，那坚硬的轮廓在的腰侧，比任何时候都清晰。他要杀死他。第二次背弃他。艾瑞克望着那道突破层云的金色阶梯，以可目视的速度黯淡了下去。太阳终归没有出现，阴云再度笼罩天空。从他看到那把枪的那一刻，直到现在，他才惊醒那其中的真意——那把枪就是查尔斯的死亡，而他，将是刽子手。  
“……你生病了吗？”查尔斯一把握着他的手，他才觉察自己的手抖得厉害。  
艾瑞克想否认。刚一张开嘴，风便灌了进来，叫艾瑞克的心和嘴唇一样，皴起了一层干涩的、死去的皮。他摇了摇头。那双眼睛，蓝色的眼睛，像从前那样望着他……只有一次，只有一次不同。愤怒，质问，痛苦……他以为他只需要看一次。一次就够了。从前，他有许多理由，能让自己在梦中面对那双眼时心安理得——他还有仇要报，他还有吉诺莎，还有妹妹，还有女儿。他们的女儿。时间总是不停地走。所有的“理由”都离他而去了。查尔斯却回来了。他却要杀死他，亲手杀死他！为了……为了什么呢？所有的过去都消失在他眼前。充满了痛苦、愤怒的过去——还有夹在缝隙里的一点点光。  
所有的未来即将成为过去。  
“……艾瑞克！”  
查尔斯的气味，那种深静的味道，逐渐浸润了他。他咬着唇，撇过头。“……没什么，查尔斯，什么事也没有。”  
吉诺莎越来越近了。抵达洼地外的槲树林时，他叫查尔斯停下来。Alpha同他一起跳下车。“我会把莫伊拉叫回来，不管你的真正目的是什么。”他强调道。“不过，在这之前，你必得答应我一个要求。”  
他沉默片刻，一口答应了下来，并未问这要求是什么。  
“我想让你跟我去到洼地那边的湖去一次，就像过去我们常常干的那样。”查尔斯说。  
这要求前言不搭后语，但他还没来得及反问，查尔斯便说了下去：“今天吧，就在今天吧。我们已经到了。你有事想要同我谈，我也有事必须同你谈。”  
他们时常到这片树林来。这里的人相信，这片槲树林和湖是被诅咒过的。他们可以尽情在这里幽会，用一个莫须有的诅咒来掩藏另一个实实在在的诅咒。从前，查尔斯很喜欢同他亲热。他记得那柔嫩的鼻尖顺着他的脖子下滑的感觉；他喜欢查尔斯因为他的气味而心醉神迷的样子。在林子里，查尔斯的手同树枝投下的阴影一般，在他的皮肤上延展。黏湿的皮肤。热空气。汗水。  
那只抓着他的手是冷的，掌心里满是黏冷的汗。  
“查尔斯……”他叫他。  
他几乎再未到过这湖边，自从查尔斯离开之后。他没法独自到这里来。他倒时常梦见它：棉花一样的白云，平静的、碧蓝的湖面荡开的轻柔涟漪。他看见黑色的湖。阴云在其中投下自个的倒影，浓稠的黑，和他穿过的黑衣一样。腐叶飘荡在乌黑的死水上，悄无声息。查尔斯抛下他，踩着烂泥朝湖边大步走去。“查尔斯，回来！”他喊道。  
查尔斯回过头，他背着天光，叫人完全看不清表情。“过来吧，艾瑞克。”那呼唤仿佛发自地狱。  
他硬着头皮走进那沼泽，想拉住查尔斯。“你还记得吗，艾瑞克？”黏湿的泥巴裹住了他的鞋，冷渗了进去。“……记得你是怎么……”  
“……把我推下去的。”  
他想逃走，却为时已晚：查尔斯钳着他的手腕，力气大得惊人。“没人推过你！”他停下动作，喘着粗气，辩解道。  
查尔斯大笑起来：“你一直在愚弄我，背叛我。”他扯着他，来到水边上，指着那水里的倒映。“你是个魔鬼，你引诱我，这该死的——”  
艾瑞克反而平静下来：查尔斯说的都是事实。那张漂亮的面孔，映照出灵魂的疯狂和扭曲——查尔斯在想什么呢？他只想报复吗？艾瑞克颤抖着，用另一只手，捧住了他过去爱人的面颊。是他叫这天使堕落的。他为自己的罪行颤抖，又怜悯这天使的遭遇。哎，这并不是无可补偿的，他忽然想到，我能救他。  
我能救他。  
“我见到威廉姆•斯崔克了。”  
艾瑞克抬起头，迷惘地看着对方。  
“你不认识他？”查尔斯轻哼了一声。“他曾经是塞巴斯蒂安•肖的朋友，在战争前。在维克斯堡，肖被俘虏了。我猜他回吉诺莎时可没告诉你这一点。斯崔克私下里答应放走肖——或许他们之间有金钱协议，或者别的什么勾当——他趁着机会，把肖押送了这附近，用了个诡计把他放走了。他回来了，呵，就像我一样。我猜你可不怎么高兴，你杀……”  
“够了！”他怒吼道。他感到冷。“你根本什么都不知道你这——”  
“我本来是该什么都不知道！”查尔斯紧紧箍住他的胳膊。“他们的事被发现了。斯崔克去蹲了监狱，现在才出来，他本来是准备来讹诈他的老朋友一笔的，结果——你肯定不知道，肖回来之后便给斯崔西写了便条，他见到了你，他说，他见到了你！”  
他说了很多话。他一个词都发不出来。  
“你不否认了吗？艾瑞克。你的丈夫回到家里，或许他撞见了你跟另外一个人在一起，毕竟，你以为他早就死了——就算他还活着，对你难道有什么区别？是谁杀了肖？你还是另外一个人？”他听见了这些词，却不明白这话的意思。“他是谁？”他面前的是谁。“……你孩子的父亲？”  
一切谎言都报应在他自己身上。“……不是这样。”他咽下口中的苦楚，仅仅说了几个字。  
“现在，轮到我回来了。我妨碍你了吗？你也准备……杀死我吗？”  
仿佛一记重锤撞击在心上。他的胃挛缩着。“闭嘴，查尔斯，闭嘴！”他猛得挣脱了查尔斯的手，在他胸前推了一把。他只想他闭嘴。  
因为查尔斯说中了。  
查尔斯毫无防备，仰面倒了下去，跌进了水里。他坐在黑水里，大笑着，“我总是顺着你的意思，艾瑞克，你知道的。”他湿淋淋地站起来，转身向湖中心走去。艾瑞克木然瞧着，墨水一般的湖水淹没了查尔斯的小腿，然后是腰，胸。哎，他不会游泳呢，他想。  
查尔斯消失在湖面上。  
他不会游泳呢……艾瑞克连鞋都来不及甩脱，他跑下了湖。湖底的烂泥缠住他的每一步。他潜下去，想要找到他的查尔斯。漆黑。什么都看不见。浓稠的水把他胶住了，他像只在香油里打转的小飞虫。他完了，有个声音在艾瑞克的耳旁响起。  
你说谎！  
他怒斥，却只在眼前吐出了一串气泡。忽然，他的脚被什么东西缠住了。可能是水草。艾瑞克想要甩脱它，没想到，那力量却强把他朝下拖去！他拼命挣扎，水涌进了鼻子和嘴巴。漆黑的水倒涌进了眼眶。放弃挣扎前一刻，他看见了那些水藻。缠住他的棕色水藻。  
是查尔斯。  
艾瑞克在黑暗里走着，四周静悄悄的，什么都没有。他朝前走着，朝着那一点点光。不知道原因，但他知道，该朝着那个方向走。艾瑞克。他听见有个熟悉的声音在呼唤他。他想不起来那是谁。他朝前走着，光越来越亮，声音越来越响——  
“艾瑞克！”  
光线无防备地涌入双眼，他望进那一片湖蓝里。他躺在湖边的烂泥里，一面吐水，一面难以相信自己还活着。他甚至连说话的力气都没有。他想起溺水前看到的最后一幕。  
是查尔斯把他拽下去的。  
Alpha沉默着，把他扶起来。艾瑞克半倚靠在他身上，不住咳嗽。没人说话。泥浆紧裹着他的身体，他好像刚刚入了一次土。他蜷缩在马车上，查尔斯驾着车。他们朝吉诺莎飞驰，飞驰，飞驰。  
查尔斯一声不吭地跟在他几步远的地方，直到他走上楼梯。只剩下他一个人沉闷的脚步声，在空无一人的吉诺莎主宅里回荡。查尔斯就在他身后。艾瑞克停下步子，背对着他，大概有一刻钟。他侧过头，扯起嘴角，慢慢说道：“你以为我抛弃了你，查尔斯，我亏欠了你？”  
两个人的呼吸声在空荡荡的房间里起伏。  
艾瑞克迅速转身，大步冲下楼梯。失修的木梯被踩断了脊背一样惨叫。他拎起了查尔斯的衣领，对着那惊讶的漂亮面孔，扭曲出一个笑容——  
“查尔斯，安雅是你的小孩。她是你的女儿……我给你写过信。肖死了之后。是你抛弃了我，抛弃了我们！”  
那双蓝眼睛里起先愕然，接着，悔意漫溢而出。他因此快意。他拖着查尔斯，把他一路拽到客厅里。暴怒令他兴奋异常。艾瑞克扔下手里的人，从壁炉上面拿下那相框——他的女儿，他的妹妹，还有他。只剩他。他把那东西摔在地上，玻璃割破了他的手，鲜血涌出来，他却丝毫感觉不到疼痛。  
“……他们都死了。”  
艾瑞克跪下去，在查尔斯身边。他把脸埋进那温暖的颈窝，沉醉地呼吸那爱人的气息。“……肖是我杀的。因为我恨他。”他抬起那张甜蜜的面孔，在鼻梁紧贴的距离间，下一亲吻的间隙里——  
“送我上绞架吧，查尔斯。”他松开了手。


	12. Chapter 11

艾瑞克赶着马车，回到吉诺莎时，太阳已经快下山了。查尔斯在虚掩的门后站了一小会儿，听了几句达尔文和艾瑞克的闲聊，才走出门去。艾瑞克正背对着他，偏西的光线勾勒出他的轮廓，颀长而瘦削。Omega转过头，看见查尔斯，便把从车仓里搬出来的东西冲他扔过来：“把这个拿到厨房去。”那是袋杂货，沉甸甸的，砸进查尔斯怀里，他只得将它抱了住。他站在那里，没有动。夕阳给艾瑞克短短的头发镀上了一层金红色的光芒。“……你为什么去了这么久，艾瑞克，”他的声音被闷在袋子后面。艾瑞克动作顿了顿，没有回答，直接拿上另一个袋子，朝查尔斯走过来。  
“我去了格雷家，”艾瑞克停在他旁边，“……耽误了时间。”说话的时候，那灰绿的眼睛冲他眨了眨，躲闪开了。查尔斯并不打算戳穿他的谎话，沉默地转了身。另一个人的脚步紧跟在身后，闷沉沉的，在他心间回响着。  
查尔斯心不在焉，他正处于一种未知的空白当中，是那种已做出了明知要改变命运的决定和付诸行动之间的虚空与混沌。他置身于不真实里，未来正像一团无边无际的模糊的迷雾。餐前祈祷时，查尔斯仍然深陷于自己的迷思中。在吉诺莎庄园里短短的几十天，他身上发生了一种奇妙无比的变化。这种变化难以觉察，不可忽视。晚餐前的祈祷时间里，查尔斯不断地偷偷睁眼，看着艾瑞克。查尔斯回想起第一次坐在这张餐桌前的情景。只有艾瑞克和他，两个人。那个时候……  
呵，那个时候，自己也是这样悄悄地看着那个Omega，在同样的位置，对他散发出来的“魔力”百般抗拒，万分着迷……他的手指记得住艾瑞克每一寸皮肤的纹理，他的鼻子记得住那萦绕在艾瑞克颈间的清新气味，他的耳朵记得住艾瑞克每个字音独特的转折方式——他已经完全拥有了艾瑞克，根本用不着所谓的标记……他在他面前一败涂地，他是他一个人的滑铁卢。  
“今晚的炖菜不合你的胃口吗，查尔斯。”柔和的女声把他从妄想中拖了回来，萨丽正关切地望着他。浓稠的汤裹着植物的块茎，因为冷涩而凝滞。查尔斯有点喘不过气来，他放下勺子，敷衍地冲女孩笑了笑：“今天实在太热了……我什么也吃不下。”一直瞧着妹妹的艾瑞克这才转过来，看了他一眼。  
“你生病了吗，查尔斯？”女孩也放下勺子，颇为担心地问。  
“也许吧……可能是种热病。”查尔斯眼睛一眨不眨，盯着艾瑞克。Omega垂下眼，他的睫毛和昏昏的光交织成一片轻薄的纱。查尔斯张了张嘴，烧干的嗓子里埋住了嘶喊。艾瑞克站起身，扶起他的妹妹，把查尔斯一个人丢在餐桌前。“你不来吗，”灰绿色的眼睛迅速转了他一眼，像只野兔消失在了草丛里。他愣了片刻，倏地站起身，冒冒失失地打翻了杯子。  
接下来，同平常一样，查尔斯同兰瑟尔兄妹在会客厅里消磨晚餐后到睡前的这一段时光。他们通常也不会多说话，萨丽喜欢用小说来打发时间，至于艾瑞克和他——反正他自己是一个字也看不进去。今天晚上，倒有点不一样：年轻的女孩无法静下来，她兴奋地说个没完没了，都是关于那本《白鲸》的。  
“你们都看完了？”她问。  
艾瑞克轻哼了一声，算是答应。“应该问我看完第几遍了，”查尔斯含笑答道。那张属于少女的苍白的圆脸蛋泛起薄薄的红，“能给我讲讲吗——关于鲸鱼的内容太多了，不过我迫不及待想知道下面……”  
“我倒觉得讲鲸鱼的部分更有意思。”艾瑞克说。  
“那些部分我都跳过去了——”查尔斯说，“对我来说有点乏味……可能因为我父亲的书房里有太多鲸类的百科全书了。”  
艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛。“这是我看过的第一本，我觉得他写得很不赖。当然，我不像你，见过抹香鲸和捕鲸船。”  
“如果你到纽约来，到我家里，那你就可以看到我父亲的书了，”他一边说，一边观察着艾瑞克的反应，“我还可以带你上捕鲸船去，我认识几位真正的水手，他们并不比小说里的人差劲。”  
查尔斯的努力落了个空。艾瑞克好像没听懂他真正的意思，眼神飘忽，心不在焉地抚摸着妹妹的头发。  
“告诉我下面的故事吧，查尔斯，求你了！”萨丽的抗议倒是给他解了围。  
查尔斯强打起精神，给那好奇的女孩讲起了下文。“……亚哈船长决定继续追击白鲸……”  
“上帝保佑！”萨丽惊恐地捂住嘴，打断了他的讲述。“他为何要继续追它？他的船员们几乎都为这件事丧了命，圣母啊，他都没有一点慈悲心肠吗！为了他们的妻子和孩子，唉，是为了他自己的报仇……”  
“我也不能完全同意他的做法。”查尔斯叹了口气，“船长自己也犹豫过，但在最后，他忘记了一切，除了莫比迪克。若是我……或许会选个更有把握的时机。更有可能，我会放弃对这种仇恨……”  
“那他的余生将会永无宁日。”一直沉默的艾瑞克开了口，他的双眼隐没在暗处。“若他不能复仇，不能亲手将莫比迪克置于死地，他的余生跟在坟墓里毫无区别。仇恨就像风浪，载着他战斗。他可以牺牲他的水手们，他的船，还有他自己。所有的一切。他需要报仇，他必须亲手杀死莫比迪克。他的一生需要这头白鲸作为最后的里程碑。”  
“……有趣的想法，”查尔斯顿了顿，“但是，复仇不能使人收获平静。”  
“他们根本不需要宁静。比起宁静，他们更需要……能掀起狂风骇浪的愤怒！风可以使帆涨满，浪能推着船前进。”艾瑞克直盯着他，他的口气又急又快，因而有点喘。“而且，需要报仇的不止是他、他们——莫比迪克要比人类执着于仇恨。我倒很喜欢它。它是头孤独的鲸鱼，白色的，呵，它比别的同类都要聪明、强大！它要为了自己受过的伤复仇，为了被猎杀的同类复仇……向人类复仇。”  
“……代价是同归于尽。”查尔斯说。  
艾瑞克不置可否，他的唇紧抿着，脸绷得像岩石。“他们选择了同归于尽……只有这条路。”  
查尔斯的胸口沉甸甸的，夜里闷热的空气捂得他喘不过气来。他想起了别的事。“看来我是没法子说服你了，艾瑞克……”他站起来，踱步到壁炉前。“好在，无论是白鲸还是水手们，都是不存在的。”他竭力叫自己的口说得轻松打趣些。  
“小说家总是为了故事夸大其词。”背后传来萨丽的附和。  
他听见艾瑞克不屑地哼了一声。“感情倒是真的……我相信这种仇恨和情感真的存在。”  
“我可真不想听你再说复仇了，艾瑞克，你又没什么仇好报……”女孩撒娇一样地埋怨她的哥哥，“好了，我正读到鲸的骨相学了，接下来还是我自己看来得好一些。你们说起话来我简直完全听不懂了。”她咳嗽了两声，“说起骨相学来，我倒想起些别的事来，艾瑞克，你还记得那件事吗？”  
查尔斯已经平静下来，他回到原来的位置，面对着艾瑞克。我不该叫说些无用的话，他有点懊恼地想，这可能惹他生气了。可能影响到他今晚的计划。艾瑞克靠在椅背上，看着妹妹，“你最好说清楚一点，萨丽，我可不会读心术。”  
“十年前，你那时十四岁，”萨丽笑着说，朝查尔斯转过脸，“有个骨相学家，路过吉诺莎，他说——你肯定还记得，艾瑞克，别撒谎说你忘了！”  
“哦，天啊，萨丽……”艾瑞克的表情骤然松懈成一个难堪的笑容，他试图制止他的妹妹，“别说这事……这个时间你该上楼睡觉了。”  
她并不理睬哥哥。“你想听吗，查尔斯？”  
罔顾艾瑞克的警告与暗示，他表示自己十分好奇。  
“那个骨相学家是从欧洲来的，可能还有点名气……”她忍着笑，故意停顿了片刻。艾瑞克的脸红涨着，生气地瞪着他。“他说，哈，艾瑞克会结两次婚，有两个丈夫。”说完，女孩放声大笑，因为呛了空气又咳嗽不止。  
查尔斯也跟着笑起来，等到她的咳嗽稍微平息一点，他才开口：“这可真有趣……”他瞧了瞧板着脸的艾瑞克。“不过，我倒不介意，”赶在Omega开口之前，他抢先说道，“我不介意冒这个险……当第一个。”  
血液沸腾翻涌，冲上头顶。他整个人仿佛变成了一股洪流，奔腾着，先前，永不停歇，直到答案来临前——  
“该上楼睡觉了。”艾瑞克说，对他的妹妹。“可是……”他不等她犹豫，便轻松地把她抱了起来，送上楼去了。  
查尔斯的心仿佛跟着那上楼的沉重步伐远去了，血液冷却下来，结成了冰。他彻底冷静了下来。懊丧套索一样拴住了他的脚，让他狠狠摔在了地上。  
不知过了多久，一双脚出现在他低垂的视线里。时间好像停止了流逝，而是堆积起来，浓稠胶滞，叫人窒息。有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“……查尔斯。”他在叫他。轻盈的气味默不作声，无孔不入。他猛得站起来，紧紧搂住Omega的腰，面孔深深埋入他的颈窝里。有人温柔地抚摸着他的后背，他亲吻过那只手每一寸轮廓。“你怎么了……”  
沮丧。烦躁。羞耻。  
他粗鲁地顶着艾瑞克，直到撞上柜子，退无可退。他微微抬头，呼吸在彼此的唇间化为水雾。他贴上艾瑞克的唇。艾瑞克顺从地张开嘴。温湿的口腔，每一个吻都甜蜜如多汁的浆果，和往常……多了一种苦涩。两个人的喘息交缠着，在黑暗寂静的厅里颤抖。他无法停止，但是这种探索成了一粒投入深渊的小石子，只留下空荡荡的回响。苦涩的索求从他自己的心中涌出，他渴望着，难道亲吻就能叫他一切希望为对方所知晓？  
查尔斯停下来，他慢慢松开手臂。艾瑞克与他额头相贴。他像一块烧红的炭。“查尔斯，你怎么了，”艾瑞克的声音紧紧贴在他的耳边，却离他很远，“……告诉我，你在想什么。”  
“我是认真的。”他闷闷答道。  
没有回答。  
他猛得抬起头，抓着Omega的肩膀，好叫他直视自己的眼睛。“我……”查尔斯差点被自己呛住，“我向你求婚，艾瑞克，我想同你结婚！”  
“你愿意……”  
他咬住了自己的舌头，彻底无法再说下去了。这里太暗了。“我……”他的审判。“我不能。查尔斯，我们……我不能。”  
他被推了开。枯叶被卷离秋日的枝头，无法反抗。艾瑞克走了几步，停下来。“对不起，查尔斯，”他背对着他，说。  
这一切都不像是真实的。直到艾瑞克上了楼梯，他的背影即将淡出他的视线，查尔斯才找回了自己的脚。我得拦住他，他咬着牙想，我不能就这样放他走，我不会放弃。他冲了出去，大步跑，踏得楼梯吱吱呀呀痛苦长吟。艾瑞克回过头，惊讶地望着他。他一把拉住Omega的胳膊。“为什么！”愤怒和那质问一道，压着咽喉喷出来。  
艾瑞克平静地望着他。“我不欠你解释，查尔斯，你应当认清一点，那就是我不必非同你结婚不可。而且我告诉过你，你千万不必把这种责任揽在自己身上。”他的嘴唇在颤抖，却一个字都发不出来。或许是出于怜悯，艾瑞克把他额前的头发理向耳后。“……你的额头很热，可能是生病了，查尔斯，你先回卧室去，我去拿点杜松子酒。你应该好好休息，你根本不知道自己在说什么。”  
他手中落了空，站那里，被架在半空中。艾瑞克擦着他，向楼下走去。他握紧了拳头。你根本不知道自己在说什么。他猛得一转身，扑向艾瑞克——他离他只有一臂远——将他顶在栏杆上。  
“查尔斯！”  
Omega被挤在他的身体和栏杆之间，一时不好动弹。查尔斯的位置比艾瑞克高，这倒让他可以把鼻尖探上他的耳后，肆无忌惮地嗅他的结合腺。“我当然知道，我在说什么。”他阴沉沉地说。“我想要同你结婚，我想要标记你，我想要彻底……占有你。”  
“你发疯了！”  
冰凉锋利的牙齿蹭上那暴露在外的、脆弱的腺体。这举动终于叫艾瑞克彻底闭了嘴。他伸出舌尖，温柔安抚。“……我现在就可以标记你，艾瑞克，”但不会那么做，“我没有发疯。我想同你结婚。”  
艾瑞克不说话。  
查尔斯后悔了，艾瑞克一向十分骄傲，他的冲动之举已经伤害了他。“对不起，艾瑞克……”他眼眶隐隐发着热，“我只是……我爱你，”他的鼻尖蹭着那凉冰冰的耳垂，“我爱你，你……”  
“……放开我，查尔斯。”  
等他稍一松手，肚子上便重重挨了一下子。查尔斯踉跄着向后退，艾瑞克抓住了他，把他撂倒在楼梯上。他脑袋撞上了栏杆，嗡嗡叫个不停，脸靠着冷硬的阶梯，倾斜的视线里，是艾瑞克即将离去的脚。他忍着疼，伸手拽住艾瑞克的脚踝。那Omega没有防备，惊慌之下踩了个空，滑倒了。  
始终没有人说话。他们在楼梯上扭打，撕扯，隔着衣服，厮磨身体。艾瑞克的手整个摁在他的脸上，他差点窒息。他压在艾瑞克身上，和他翻滚着。他伤口作痛，浑身发热，汗流浃背。他的领口被艾瑞克撕了开，因此，他也这样回敬他。他的本能叫他越来越兴奋，原本的愤怒不知何时消失了，取而代之的，是被那浓厚的香味所挑逗的情欲。艾瑞克骑在他身上，他坚硬的下身直顶在Omega的臀间。艾瑞克稍微停顿，一口咬住他的脖子。尖锐的疼痛使查尔斯身体绷直，他反抗起来，又把Omega推在身下，一条腿卡进对方两脚之间，彻底把他制住，然后感觉到——艾瑞克的渴望，坚硬，无可躲藏。没人说话。他低下头，在另一个人唇间尝到血的腥味。是他自己的。  
他看不见艾瑞克的样子，可以想见，同他一样狼狈。他们的唇胶在一起，撕扯对方的衣服，比之前的任何一次都来得急切。隔膜一旦去除，他的手朝下探。Omega的下身湿成一片，早已做好了结合的准备。他掐住艾瑞克的左脚踝，迫使他的腿分得更开。Omega喘着，低低的喉音因为疼痛而颤抖。汗不断顺着查尔斯的额头滑下下巴，他毫无怜悯地将阴茎插入Omega的身体。进入的瞬间，艾瑞克扬起脖子，喉咙里漏出细碎的呻吟。查尔斯俯下去，咬上那修长的、脆弱的颈。今晚以来的所有愤懑和委屈，成了他无尽的动力。他把艾瑞克顶在楼梯上，一下下，准确用力地撞击那具洞开的肉体。艾瑞克呜咽着，他正抓着查尔斯肩膀被他打伤的地方。他是故意地，查尔斯想。他打开Omega的内阴，那具与他紧贴的身体掀过一阵小小的痉挛。查尔斯停顿下来，他根部的结即将胀开。“查尔斯……”艾瑞克在叫他的名字。这时候，他们都听见了，二楼上传来的脚步声。  
“……谁在那里？”  
艾瑞克瞬间抽紧了身体。没有时间叫他们躲了。查尔斯往下看了一眼，立刻做出决定：他裹着艾瑞克，往下滑了几个台阶，暂时藏进一个更暗的死角。这里没有光，如果只站在上面，是看不见这角落的。“谁在那！”那脚步声又朝前了。  
“……是我。”艾瑞克慌忙回答。“你，萨丽，你应该睡觉去！”  
“你怎么了，艾瑞克？”他的妹妹松了一口气，“我想下楼拿书……”  
“回去，萨丽，回你房间去，一会、过一会……我把书给你送上去。”  
早在他们滚下阶梯时，查尔斯的结便张开了。艾瑞克倒抽了口气。“你真的没事吗？”上面的人依旧没有走。  
“我、我没事……脚，只是扭了一下脚。”  
他轻轻揉捏着Omega的臀部，却叫身上的人更紧张。他缓慢地托起艾瑞克的胯骨，又放他下落。  
“天啊，你没有事吧？要不要我……”  
“你回去！”艾瑞克的声音高极了。“回你卧室去，我……我过一会去看你！”  
“你的声音有点奇怪，艾瑞克，你伤得重吗。”萨丽担忧地问。  
查尔斯攀住艾瑞克的脖子，紧贴着他耳后的腺体。“……你可以叫她下来，艾瑞克，我会替你承担后果。”他的声音低如吐气。  
“你不是一个人吗，艾瑞克？”萨丽抬高声音。“你……”  
艾瑞克沉默了片刻。查尔斯轻吮着他的耳垂。“是的……查尔斯，和我在一起。”他的声音哽了一下。“你不用担心了，他会……送我上楼的。”  
脚步声，开门声，关门声。  
艾瑞克骑在他的腰上，摇动身体，比平常更为放纵。查尔斯大口喘着，抓着那摆动的细腰，沿着汗湿的身体向上，揉捏着艾瑞克的乳尖，划过脖子，抵上那削薄的下唇。他抚摸着艾瑞克的脸颊，湿漉漉一片，不知道是汗，或是眼泪。忽然，Omega恶狠狠一口咬住他的手指。查尔斯低声咆哮着，与Omega调转身体，挽起他的大腿。卡着的结拘束住了他，他慢慢动着，让他能更深入地、更清楚地丈量那令他着迷的肉体的内部的每一寸……  
射精结束后，他满足地拥着那湿淋淋的身体，等待结的消退。他的阴茎一从艾瑞克体内滑出来，Omega便迅速坐起来。查尔斯懒洋洋爬起来，他见艾瑞克正四处摸索着衣服，便把压在自己身下的裤子递了过去。“艾瑞克……”  
他脸上狠狠挨了一下子。窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，和跑上楼梯的脚步，同脑子的嗡鸣混在一起旋转。汗干了，带走皮肤的热度。他感觉冷。查尔斯打了哆嗦，他抱着双臂，独自在台阶上坐着，垂着头，一动不动。过了好一会，他抬起头，远处的光团混沌，黯淡。查尔斯吸了吸鼻子，站起来，上了楼。他想了很久，还是去了艾瑞克卧室的方向——那也是他近一个月来的卧室。  
他一定锁了门，查尔斯想，我……  
门甚至没有完全关好。查尔斯伸出手，好几次，才推开那门，踮着脚，走进去。月光叫屋里很亮。大床的一侧，毯子裹出起伏的人的身体，像连绵的山丘。他疼得想吐，不止因为之前的扭打。他鼓起勇气，绕到床的另一面。艾瑞克的衣服乱糟糟扔在地上。查尔斯半跪在床边，对上艾瑞克的睡脸。  
那双眼睛是绿色的幽潭。艾瑞克坐起身，毯子滑下来，他的上半身赤裸着，他的皮肤上尽是伤。艾瑞克居高临下地抬起他的下巴，一言不发。  
他想要道歉，却一个字也说不出来。  
“……我不能同你结婚，查尔斯。因为……我不能离开吉诺莎，你也不会留下来。”艾瑞克望着他，绿色的潭水叫他窒息。“我很抱歉。我爱你……我很抱歉。”他以为他听懂了艾瑞克的意思——实际上，那谜底还得大概两周才能揭晓呢。  
查尔斯握住了那只抚摸着他脸颊的手，虔诚地凑近嘴边，吻了一下。他不想再多说什么了，今晚，他还有什么好说的。  
他爬起来，坐在床边，搂住艾瑞克的肩膀。“我……”艾瑞克离他越来越近，“你不能标记我……查尔斯，我也不会答应任何人标记我。”  
我爱你，艾瑞克。他心里想着，闭上眼，诺言消失在了吻里。


	13. Chapter 12

湿冷渗入骨头的缝隙里。他把身上的毛毯又裹紧了些。  
他沉在湖里，湖吞没了他。被水浸透的衣服紧贴在皮肤上，沉甸甸，冷冰冰。他很冷。他浮出水面，先是眼睛，然后是鼻子，最后是嘴。他从水中爬出来——为了复仇。冰冷、坚硬的枪管，稳稳贴着他的掌心。寂静的，连蝙蝠也销声匿迹的夜。月亮透过黑色的树枝，注视着他们，一切。红色的月亮。烟斗那一点红色的光在暗中闪现，随着人的动作上下起伏。你告诉他正确的的时间了吗？铁锹突然被扔了下，重重砸在一旁的土堆上，掘墓的人回过头。是肖。还有两个钟头，他听见自己说，声音稳稳当当，别担心，他会来的，倒是你，应该快一点。于是，那男人重拿起了铁锹。墓坑越来越深了，他不得不跳了下去。他抱怨得越来越厉害了，他说，他觉得这是个蠢主意，只有Omega才能想得出来的愚蠢点子，他上了他的蠢当，他们可以直接宰了那北方佬，扔进湖里去。他过不了几天就会浮上来的，他平静地说。绑上石头，他会直接沉到地狱！肖低声吼道，见你的鬼吧，让这坑见鬼去吧！他诅咒着，准备爬上来。他大步走过去，那墓坑大约有七尺深，长和宽足够躺得下一个人。肖之前干得足够了。你在等什么，拉我一把，让我上去，艾……红色的月，黯淡的光足以叫他看清一切，看清——  
他扣下了扳机。  
月亮淌出血来，黑黢黢的树林在颤抖，惊起的乌鸦的叫声掩盖了哀嚎。他又开了两枪，射中了肖的膝盖。肖攀着墓穴的边缘，拉住了他的脚。他的力气比预计中要大得多。对死亡的恐惧叫他力大无穷。他也摔了下去。他们在坑里扭打成一团，无声无息。泥土湿润的腥，和血的锈，在嘴里混成一团。这个夜晚的味道。  
他把奄奄一息的肖的手脚牢牢捆上，独自爬出了墓穴。  
站在墓穴边缘，他才感到疼痛——为了刚刚的擦伤。他的鞋里灌满了土。肖痛苦地呻吟着。他扔下猎枪，拿起铁锹，稳当地把土填进坑里。肖在咒骂。泥土一锹一锹，盖住了他的腿。肖在祈求。什么都不能让他停下来。祈祷吧，他建议他，你还有足够的时间，肖，祈祷吧。墓坑里静了好一会，他甚至以为他死了。那可真是遗憾。你以为我害怕你？突然，那声音从地下传来，你错了，小艾瑞克，你也得下地狱，你同我一样……  
有罪！那魔鬼笑了起来。有罪！  
他把握着铁锹，将泥土盖在肖头上。他平静地听着那最后的诅咒，直到土填满肖的嘴。最后一层泥巴被压平时，红色的月亮已消失不见。乌鸦蹲在树枝上，他的影子出现在那漆黑的小眼睛中。乌鸦张开嘴，有罪，地狱，有罪！他木着脸，捡起枪，冲着那鸟，扣下扳机。巨响过后，他脚下的土地裂开缝隙。硫磺的火湖把黑天映成了白日。他恐惧至极，无法发声。被焚烧至焦枯的手从地缝里探出来，抓住了他的脚踝——  
“……艾瑞克！”  
他从噩梦中被唤醒。热。他的皮肤滚烫，宛如火炭。  
“你在发热。”查尔斯说。  
艾瑞克瞧着他，眼皮热胀得下坠。他喉咙胀痛，难以发声。“……你需要水，”查尔斯的手指蹭过他焦干的嘴唇。他说着，从床边站了起来。  
他听见他回来的脚步。艾瑞克挣扎着，爬了起来。查尔斯站在床前，俯视着他。“你需要药，”他又摸了摸他的额头，“你烧得厉害……我去找布莱多克医生。”他伸过手，想拿走那个杯子。艾瑞克低着头，紧攥着杯子，一等查尔斯想松手，他也放开了它。杯子被打翻在床上，水全溅在查尔斯手上。“你——”Alpha皱紧了眉。那沾了水的手在昏黄的光下发着朦胧的亮。他很渴。  
杯子摔碎的声音叫查尔斯分了神，他趁机抓住那只手。他低着头，伸出舌头，贪婪地舔着那手指上的水。这渴简直要了他的命。他的舌头尝到那皮肤上淡淡的咸与涩，是查尔斯的味道。他的两腿间涌出热液，心脏跳得要冲出胸膛。查尔斯没有动，他的手指在他舌下颤抖。他抬起眼皮，望着他，嘴唇一路向上亲吻，沿着那强有力的胳膊上血管的踪迹，一寸寸舔吻。冷不防地，他的头被人抬起，一个柔软的吻，落在他的嘴唇上。  
齿与齿强硬地纠缠，唾液与唾液相混淆。除了查尔斯，他什么也感觉不到。他紧紧纠着那褐发，不愿松手。查尔斯安抚地拥着他的腰背，他急急忙忙去解那Alpha的衣扣。他着迷地吮吸着查尔斯的颈子，好像要在那里弄出一个永久的标记似的。艾瑞克的睡袍倒给了他们方便——只消撩起来就够了。他湿透了。他骑在查尔斯腿上，难耐地磨蹭着，查尔斯的衬衫都还没来得及脱掉。粗糙的衣料磨得他的乳头刺痒难当。他低声催促那Alpha，把腿分得更开，想把那硬挺的阳物纳入体内。  
他很热，情欲将理智烧成了灰烬。“……艾瑞克？”他的Alpha却仍在犹豫，不动声色地躲避他的热情，“你，唉，你……”热液顺着他的大腿，蜿蜒成冰凉的水痕。那空虚令他肠胃痉挛。“如果你没法满足我，查尔斯……”他伏在Alpha的耳旁，喘息着，“去找别的人来。随便哪一个。除了你。”  
那早已成年的Alpha的愤怒令他有一瞬间瑟缩，下一刻，他整个人被掀倒在床上。他的腿被迫大敞开，一切欲望在光线下无所隐藏。查尔斯的阴影笼罩在他脸上，他眼见那张漂亮的脸俯下去，把他的阴茎含入嘴中。那温湿的包裹令他几乎发了狂。查尔斯舔弄着他敏感的顶点，令他的腰臀发颤。他却不肯这时满足他，转而在他皮肤的薄嫩处留下疼痛的痕迹。艾瑞克的双腿勾在查尔斯腰间，无声催促他进攻。查尔斯从他的腿间爬起来，他看见那玫瑰般的唇间挂着淫靡邪恶的水渍——他的睡袍被人猛得撕了开。  
艾瑞克被整个翻了过去，他的胳膊被自己的睡袍反捆在背后。查尔斯提起他的腰，令他跪在床上。他的脸埋在枕头里，查尔斯的脸在偏斜的视线里变得扭曲。艾瑞克喘息着，扭动身体，“查尔斯……”Alpha暂停了下来，好像在恭候他接下来的话。“查尔斯，你……”  
他直接操了进去。  
他的脊柱发热，膝盖一时发软，险些无法支撑身体。查尔斯抱着他的臀部，毫不留情地挞伐他的身体。恍惚中，他听见自己变了调的声音，不知道在说什么。或许是在乞求。他的两腿不住打哆嗦，从大腿根部发出痉挛。他想要抚摸自己，却做不到，只能出声乞求他的Alpha，施舍给他一点抚慰，如同滴在沙漠中焦渴的旅客唇上的清水。查尔斯把他彻底撑开了，却不愿意更快。查尔斯的每一次进出，都可叫他用身体更清晰地感受到，到底是谁，正在如何占有他。  
在那漫长而持久的，甜蜜到极点的痛苦里，艾瑞克终于无法自控地哭泣起来。他叫着他的名字，并非想叫对方停止。那名字被他干哑哽塞的声音磨得支离破碎。他想要告诉他，他爱过他。  
只有他。一直。  
艾瑞克身处于云中，他以前从未体验过如此安适的感觉。那种柔软把他的一切都毫无差别地包裹了起来。他在飞行。他忘记了一切。  
不知过了多久，他睁开眼。蓝色的、忧郁的湖，悬在他的眼前。查尔斯担忧地望着他，却不肯说话。他靠在查尔斯肩上，胳膊早已被解开。四肢浸在疲惫里，艾瑞克连头都懒得抬。当当另一个人的呼吸靠近时，他便闭上眼，凭借感觉找到对方的唇。他们什么也不说。Alpha的手托起他的脸颊，舌头深入他的口腔；Omega纵容他，就像过去一样。强健结实的大腿插入他无法合拢的两膝之间，厮磨着他黏湿的下身。忽然间，查尔斯放开了手，他的眼在暗处，犹疑着。他问他：“你后悔吗？”  
艾瑞克侧过脸，他看见查尔斯压在一旁的手，因用力而凸显的青色血管。他缓缓挪动自己的手，顺着那光滑的皮肤，描过查尔斯身体的线条——所有他早已熟知的，和永不会忘记的——沿着绷紧的臀，向上，经过有力的腰，路过宽阔的背，顺着手臂肌肉的线条，下滑，下滑……他的抚摸刚一落到那手背，便被猛然压下。查尔斯的手指在他的指间蛮横地生长，像盘错的树根，不能分离。艾瑞克半闭着眼，温湿的舌从他的眼帘上划过，他散漫地合起腿，另一具肉体的存在叫他再次暗暗燃烧。查尔斯在问他吗——他问了什么？他要后悔什么？是那过去的、甜蜜的、短暂的爱，还是……他最后的谎言，和背叛。  
“……不。”他低声答道。  
体内的热度如同潮汐，催促他同所爱的人不断结合。在一个高潮的结束，等待下一次高潮的起点，终于因为疲劳，相拥陷入沉眠，然后，被同床的人惊醒。窗帘是垂着的，灯早已熄灭，卧室里很暗，不知晨昏。查尔斯在他怀中抽搐。是噩梦。“查尔斯？”他轻推他，却并不起什么作用。查尔斯的手钳子般箍着他的上臂，牙齿格棱作响。他不得不高声叫他的名字，希望从梦寐的手中把他夺回来。“……我要……”查尔斯双腿僵直，双唇间吐出一连串难以分辨的胡言乱语。  
“快醒醒，查尔斯……”  
“……杀死你！”  
这愤怒的诅咒落定了。Alpha的身上满是冷汗，他的四肢软了下来，粗重的喘息仍在卧室里徘徊不停。“查尔斯……”他轻声喊。  
Alpha松开他，翻身坐了起来。黑暗里，他只见得他的轮廓。“……我在哪，这是哪，我在哪……”艾瑞克坐起身，他抚摸着查尔斯的后颈，通过那潮湿温热的肌肤，他仿佛能直接触到了他的困惑与痛苦。“吉诺莎，查尔斯，是吉诺莎……嘘，没事了。”他犹豫着，叫查尔斯的头靠近他的胸口。查尔斯没有拒绝。他的头发也全湿了。艾瑞克闭上眼，那些棕色鬈发可怜巴巴服帖的样子浮现在他眼前。“……我在这里，查尔斯，”他说。  
等到查尔斯的呼吸恢复平静，他便松开了手。他赤着脚下地，想去拉开窗帘。有液体从臀间涌出，与已干涸的痕迹交叠在一起，不适和难堪叫他不得不停下动作。旁边的床忽然轻了——查尔斯先下去了。他拉开窗帘，光线豁然涌入了室内每一个隐秘的角落。查尔斯背对着他，赤裸的脊梁上满是抓痕，肩膀还留有咬伤。是他留给他的Alpha的，标记。  
他裹上晨衣，坐在床上，瞧着查尔斯一件件把衣服穿好。光很亮，应当正接近下午。“……你梦见了什么。”他问。那正系扣子的手停顿了片刻，“……与你无关，”查尔斯走到床前，穿上鞋。  
与你无关。他是不是倒该庆幸，这噩梦不关于他——至少，他不是他的每个噩梦。查尔斯走到卧室门口，他以为他要离开时，又折回床前，坐了下来。他们平视彼此，再没有秘密。“你的女孩……安雅，是我的吗，”那双眼里燃烧着蓝色的火苗，直照进他的心里。  
“……我们的女儿。”他答道。  
查尔斯垂下眼。“你会再有孩子吗？”  
“……我不知道。”那眼睛骤然抬起，逼视着艾瑞克。他难堪地眨开眼，又眨回来，“……我会再生下来。”  
“……你会跟我离开吗？”  
他措手不及，口唇先于理智：“会。”  
查尔斯转过头去，他抬起手，揩了揩眼。阳光刺穿沉默。“……你背叛过我。”他说。  
艾瑞克有点走神，他想起上一次，他在这眼里见到泪水，那双眼中的蓝未因这泪稀释半分，动人心神地，最初让他无法自拔地……他想起了，他叫他离开，他声称，他们之间的爱是个彻头彻尾的——“侮辱”。“我必须留下来，”艾瑞克口吻平静无波，“我必须报仇。”  
“……我会帮你的！”  
“你不必卷进来。”  
查尔斯笑起来，他的嘴唇颤抖着，最终成了一个笑容。“好吧……你这次不能再有任何隐瞒了，艾瑞克。”他的口气十分冷酷。  
他或许是点了点头。  
查尔斯便离开了，门关阖的响声在他心上回响。他抬起头，环视着屋内，目光停留在一侧墙壁的霉斑上。离开……抛弃吉诺莎？从前，同一个人这样请求过他，最终，他却抛弃了他，选择了更重要的……呵，是更重要的。如今，他曾为之放弃查尔斯的全部理由都消失了。全部。他想起了那一天。那天晚上有月亮，不，不是红色的。是满月。完美无缺的，银色的满月。他一锹一锹把泥土填进坑里，直到塞巴斯蒂安•肖的声音彻底被盖住。他仔细地把土压实，盖上杂草，然后，在那墓上坐了下来。银色的月辉铺在他的肩上，他突然鼻子很痒，打了个喷嚏。他躺下来，铁锹在他的左侧，猎枪在右。月亮照着他。他突然觉得，没什么不是空的。包括他自己。他摸了摸胸口，他的心脏却仍在跳，不知原因。战争结束后的第二年，他同他的女儿得了白喉，萨丽只比她多捱了几天。  
查尔斯却回来了。  
开门声。艾瑞克眨了眨眼，好叫眼泪回原处去。查尔斯来到他面前，他站在他面前，影子落在他脸上。他把手里的东西递到艾瑞克眼下，好叫他看清楚。是那把袖珍手枪。马克塔格特的手枪。过了一会，他抬起头来，仰望着查尔斯，微笑着。  
“这是莫伊拉的，”查尔斯严肃地审视他，“上面刻着她哥哥阵亡的日子，不可能是别人的。”  
“是她的。”他笑着点头，承认道。  
“我在你的衣服里发现的。我需要你的解释。”  
“有人把它给了我。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为我得用它杀死你。”  
长久的沉默。他感到冰冷的枪口贴着他的脖子，慢慢向上，抵在他的下颌上。“……所以你要叫莫伊拉回来，好让这事看起来是她做的？”他闭起眼睛，他不愿意看查尔斯的眼，他……不敢看它们。  
“你准备杀死我。”  
他准备杀死他，在曾经的欺骗，背叛之后。艾瑞克睁眼的一瞬，他听见扳机扣动的咔哒轻响。枪掉下来，摔进柔软的床里，无声无息。查尔斯松开了手。枪里没有子弹。艾瑞克捧起那垂落的手，把鼻尖埋进查尔斯的掌心。“你可以惩罚我，鞭打我……”他笑着说，“就像你以前做的那样。”  
查尔斯猛得抽回手，他摔坐在床沿，撑着头的双手揪着自己的发。艾瑞克靠着膝盖挪过去，他的面孔埋在查尔斯颈间。查尔斯的气味里还残留着他的影子，提醒着他们，他们的肉体曾怎样缠绵，谁都无法分离地互相爱悦。  
“……标记我吧，查尔斯。”  
棕发男人站起身，停留在门前。“你杀死过我一次了……”他回过头，“从前。你已经这样做了。”艾瑞克出神地望着那片他坐过的凹陷，床单上的折痕。“我要去找莫伊拉……同她商量何时解除婚约。你得等我几天。”  
说着，查尔斯打开门，走了出去。


	14. Chapter 13

他急匆匆下了楼梯，一路小跑，冲出门时甚至没留意到，有人坐在门廊下的小圆桌旁。“……查尔斯。”女孩叫住了她。她的声音又高又颤，全然不同平常。他无法忽视，站住了。几天前的那个晚上……查尔斯面对着她，微笑顺着脸颊牵动了颧骨上的伤，因而疼痛。“嗨……萨丽，”他轻声叫女孩的名字，白色的遮阳帽挡住了她大半面容。天阴沉沉的，大片的云恹恹遮蔽太阳，微凉的风驱散了一连数日黏着在皮肤上的湿热。“你的脸受伤了。”她问道。  
“……摔倒了。”他用力捻着手指。“下楼梯时，滑了一下，好几天了。”  
帽檐挡住了萨丽的眼，她掩住口，咳嗽了几声。奥罗罗端着咖啡从屋子里走出来，女孩便叫她一同坐下来。“我哥哥也摔跤了……我猜，大概和你在同一天。”她忽然说。  
灵缇蓦地从一旁的草丛中钻了出来，它欢叫着，绕着查尔斯的脚边打转。它长大了许多。他立刻蹲下去，安抚着小狗。温暖潮湿的舌头绕着他的指尖打转，叫他那颗紧缩的心渐渐放松下来。白色的裙摆出现在他的视线内。那只苍白的纤细的手，搭上了灵缇灰色的皮毛。“它本来快死了……你来的那一天，我哥哥原本要把它埋到墓地去，”那声音很尖细，“……它活了下来，是上帝的奇迹。艾瑞克是这样说的……这是他说的。”  
天光叫那双眼睛绿得透亮——那也是艾瑞克的眼睛。  
查尔斯的眼皮涩胀，朝下坠。“我……要走了。”他一放开手，灵缇便溜走了。“……他在等我。”他站起来，垂目望进少女的眼底。起风了，橡树叶簌簌作响。她手扶着帽子，先低下头。  
“再见，查尔斯，去吧……别叫他失望。”  
艾瑞克在湖边等着他。查尔斯的双腿发沉，叫他不能立刻上前。他躲在树后，默默望着那道颀长的背影。艾瑞克弯下腰，捡起一块石头，在手上掂了掂，扬手叫它飞了出去。那石片在无波的湖面上停留了三次，激荡起的涟漪重叠在一起。石片最终没入了湖底。艾瑞克回过头来，看见了他。查尔斯慢步走了过去。Omega懒散地瞥了他一眼，便把目光投向湖的另一侧——浓绿的森林深处，阴惨惨的，纠缠着一种无可名状的恐怖。“你来晚了，路上有事吗。”他头也不抬，问。  
“你妹妹。她同我说了几句话。”查尔斯回答他。  
每当艾瑞克扫视他的脸时，那眼便眨得慢极了，像羽毛，由下到上，从他的心上刷过。他的气味搔过查尔斯的背，很痒。那痒叫他的两个肩胛抖擞着，舒展，孵化出两扇翅膀。忽然，艾瑞克伸出手，一把捏住了他脸上的伤处。“疼吗。”艾瑞克故意问。  
“……非常。”他诚实地答。  
“记住这个教训。”艾瑞克抿着唇，他眉头紧皱着，手上却放松了。“你得发誓，再也不能这么对我，查尔斯，发誓。”  
他握住艾瑞克的手，把它放在自己的唇边，无比虔诚地吻上那圆润的指尖。“我发誓……我爱你。”艾瑞克的手指很凉，像湖水。那指腹偷偷摩挲着查尔斯的唇——艾瑞克握起手，把它收进了裤袋里。  
他们并排着，对着无波的湖面沉默了好一阵子。狂风恶浪都在他自己心里。查尔斯咬紧牙，“艾瑞克，”那双眼现在透着灰蓝，在这铅色的苍穹之下，“……我有件事，必须告诉你。”  
在他的注视下，艾瑞克收敛起那只有一点影子的微笑。他看着他。  
“我……是我欺骗了你。”  
“刚到吉诺莎庄园的那天，我告诉你，我爸爸破产了。我说谎了。他死了……这不假，但他从没有破产过。”  
“他留给我一笔遗产。”  
“我离开家是因为……我和母亲吵了架。”  
他的十八年只有短短几句话——比艾瑞克要他等待的时间要短得多。他就那么静静地等着，他的判决。  
艾瑞克紧绷的面孔像个完好的瓷器，没有一丝裂痕。“然后，是什么促使你选在今天告诉我这个？别告诉我是内疚。”  
Omega的嘲讽令他嘴里发苦。“我只想告诉你，”他忍着苦涩，望着那个他全心爱着的人，“我可以……照顾你。包括你妹妹。只要你们愿意。”  
艾瑞克阴沉地看着他。  
“你还不肯同我结婚吗？”查尔斯一把抓住了Omega的手，他的语调越来越急迫，狂热。“我们可以回纽约生活……甚至我可以留在这里。我可以从肖手里把吉诺莎买下，然后……我会请他，你的保护人，答应我们的婚事！”  
“这就是……你的秘密？”  
艾瑞克纵声大笑，他惶恐地看着他。Omega慢条斯理地从他的钳制中，把自己的手要回来。“泽维尔先生，这么说……你是个说谎的骗子啰。”  
话语如同尖刀，直戳进他的心脏。“我没有……”  
“你没有！”艾瑞克猛推了他一把，迫使他后退一步，“如果你的一切都建立在谎话上，那怎么证明现在你说的是真话。”  
愤怒。屈辱。  
“你可以不相信，”查尔斯咬着嘴唇，“……随你怎么想吧，艾瑞克。”  
那双绿眼睛的目光曾如美酒甘润，一眨眼，就成了他痛苦的源泉。“你对我说过的，哪一句是真的呢？”  
本能愤怒地咆哮。他管不住自己……当艾瑞克被迫后退时，他又对自己十分厌弃。艾瑞克正在痛苦，和害怕，因为他。查尔斯嗅到，听到，感到。他大口呼吸，吞下来了自沼泽的风，那浑浊和咸苦在他的胸膛里化成一把刀子，把他从内向外剖开，让他的心跳动的Omega拂开了他的手——他拒绝了他的帮助。  
查尔斯像头被困住的小兽，焦躁地转着圈。“我要……你还会相信我吗，艾瑞克，你要我怎么做？”这话近于质问。  
艾瑞克伛着背，双臂抱在胸前。查尔斯难过得厉害——艾瑞克受了伤的样子让他无法忍受自己。他瑟缩着伸手，轻轻落在Omega的背上。这一次，没人拒绝他。  
“艾瑞克……”  
“你要证明？”艾瑞克瞧着他，“那就证明给我看吧——下水去吧，查尔斯，然后，我就相信你。”  
那话语间的冷酷比冬日的寒风更透骨。“你——非要……”他全身的骨头摩擦着，吱嘎作响。  
“是你要向我证明。”  
艾瑞克站直了身体，后退几步，离他越来越远。他摔掉鞋子，扔了外套，走进那湖中。  
冰冷的湖水浸没了脚踝。他的双腿坠了铅一般。他回过头，绝望地看着艾瑞克。艾瑞克也看着他，冷酷，平静。水漫过了他的小腿。记忆宛如这阴凉刺骨的湖水，一点点漫上来。来啊，凯恩•马可对他说，这里一点都不深，来看看，查尔斯，快来，你这胆小鬼。艾瑞克站在那里，一动不动。他冷汗涔涔而下。我什么都没看见……绿幽幽的池塘瞬间浸没了他的鼻子，他连呼救都发不出来，只能仍由水从四面八方灌进来。湖水没过了他的膝盖，艾瑞克没有叫他停下来。他挣扎着，渐渐挣扎不动，他飘了起来，他以为自己死了。他大腿的一半被浸在湖水里。他快不能呼吸了。最后一次，他绝望地望向艾瑞克，希图能得到一点怜悯——  
他只看到那个背影，他无数次爱慕地、渴盼地凝视着的背影。  
他的牺牲毫无价值——在艾瑞克眼中，一文不值。愤怒，委屈……他只想冲上岸去，把那个冷酷的人——  
查尔斯脚下一滑，一头栽进了湖里。  
他能站起来的，只是因为太过紧张，痉挛着吸进了水。他能站起来。查尔斯抬起眼，只看见蓝得发亮的湖面，和遥不可及的光芒。他抬起手，多么奇妙啊，明明只有短短几寸，却怎么也无法到达的距离。  
查尔斯沉了下去。水从四面八方涌入。黑暗降临了。终结之时，他脑子里浮现出艾瑞克的脸。  
我肯定死了，查尔斯想。  
死后的世界并不怎么奇妙，同活着时一样沉重。胸闷，气短。不知从何而来的微光晃得他头昏脑涨。他用尽力气，向那光明里跳跃——睁开了眼。  
查尔斯呛咳着，吐出了几口水。他看见了另一个人，同样水淋淋，狼狈不堪。是艾瑞克。红棕色的头发湿透了，紧贴在额头上。眼睛里满是惊慌和恐惧，拉着他的胳膊不放……是为了他吗？  
艾瑞克。他有气无力，想叫对方的名字，却只发出一片含糊的喉音。“查尔斯！”艾瑞克惊喜地大叫了一声，用力抓紧了他的手。  
你相信我了吗。他想问他，但发不出声音。  
“你……”  
艾瑞克眼中所凝结的究竟是水，还是眼泪？他分不清。他虚弱地伸出手，揩拭着所爱之人的面孔，根本无望擦干，无功而返。  
他们在湖边坐着，倚靠着，休息到傍晚，才有力气站起来。艾瑞克甚至比他更狼狈：他为了救他，连外套都来不及脱，跳进了湖里。查尔斯瞧着艾瑞克头发上挂着的绿色水草，在那对方眼中窥见自己。之前的事没人想提了，他们两相互看着，然而一同爆发出嘲弄的大笑，直到精疲力竭。查尔斯一瘸一拐地走回去，捡回了自己的外套——好在上面只沾了些泥巴和草——扔进了艾瑞克怀里。他没什么力气说话。艾瑞克连看也没看他，他披上那件属于查尔斯的、不合身的衣服，既不合适，又有点可笑。  
太阳在傍晚姗姗来迟，刚露脸就急着赶往地球另一半的白天。吉诺莎披着夕阳的金红光芒，像一个燃烧中的巨大火球。他们从后门溜进去，想赶在被人发现之前上楼，却在半路被小听差达尔文撞了个正着。他告诉他们，下午的时候，弗罗斯特庄园送来了消息，邀请艾瑞克和查尔斯去参加明天的舞会。  
回到卧室，一关上门，他一刻都等不了，从后面紧紧拥住艾瑞克。失而复得。完全倒错的喜悦，才从他那颗被湖水浸泡得迟钝的大脑中奔腾涌现。  
“去舞会吧……我想和你跳舞。”查尔斯把脸深埋在艾瑞克的颈窝里。被湖水洗净的气味格外清晰动人，令他心神动摇，一如既往。  
艾瑞克没有反对。  
彼此身体的热度，隔着湿冷的衣服，相互传递。“舞会之后……请你给我，你的答案。”

***   
查尔斯的喷嚏一个接着一个，没完没了。肯定是泡了水的后遗症，幸好没有任何发热的迹象。他暗自感谢上帝，叫他不曾错过与艾瑞克共舞的机会。不能怪他高兴过早，他十分年轻，缺乏经验，尚不知道有些幸运正是不幸的铺垫。  
天气不太好，一吃过了午饭，他们便出门了。查尔斯抢先坐在驾车的位置，迫使艾瑞克坐在另一边。“你可不认识路啊，”艾瑞克瞧着他，皱起眉。查尔斯耸了耸肩，又打了个大大的喷嚏。他用手绢擦鼻涕，偷瞟着艾瑞克，希望自己看上去还像出门时一样体面。“反正有你在，”他觉得自己的声音闷在鼻子里，“你可认识路啊，艾瑞克。”说完，查尔斯突然一鞭抽在马上，马车跟着猛冲了出去！这下艾瑞克可没什么说得了。他得意洋洋地想着，正瞟见Omega手忙脚乱地捂住帽子。查尔斯就催促着马，好叫它们跑得更快。马车颠得厉害，他却哼起小曲来——正是他来吉诺莎，那叫凯蒂的女孩赶车时唱过的。“你会掉下去啊，艾瑞克，来，抓紧我！”查尔斯大声喊，风呼呼得拍着他的脸。  
“慢一点，查……嘿，你走错路了！”  
查尔斯得意得过头了，风不得不卷掉他的帽子以便使他警醒。等他捡回帽子来，艾瑞克已经把他的位置占据了。查尔斯完全不在意这个，实际上他很乐意在下坡时紧紧抓着艾瑞克的胳膊。“我们上次去弗罗斯特庄园走的可不是这条路，”查尔斯眺望着远处的树林，转眼望着艾瑞克，“是吧，艾瑞克？”  
“……会近一点。”  
若艾瑞克不愿意跟他说话，他便自得其乐，东张西望。他着迷地瞧着远处那道撕开云层的金光，视线又跟随一片被吹拂不定的枯叶转回来。马车走得稳稳当当，他便放心地把自己摊开来，闭上眼，自然与灵魂融为一体，渴望无所不包。爬过一段上坡，一辆干草车迎面而来。查尔斯摘下帽子，抓在手中，猛力挥动，几乎要跳起来站在座位上大吼，与那些表情委顿的农民们问好。他也不认识他们，但此刻，他从心底里爱他们。他不舍地目送他们消失在坡度下，干草车上的车夫也频频回头看他们。“我可认得路了！”查尔斯抓住Omega的胳膊，愉快地说，“回来时轮到我赶车了。”  
艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，“你为什么高兴，查尔斯？”  
“要跳舞啊，艾瑞克。”他笑着回答。  
“难道你从前没跳过舞？”  
“又不是同你。”  
长久的沉默里，查尔斯尽可以仔仔细细地把Omega的侧面打量个清清楚楚——包括那耳尖上十分不显眼的红晕。“你……”他的手指触到艾瑞克的肘窝，马车在乱晃，因此总也落不准。“我——”  
“快到了！”  
艾瑞克给马加了一鞭子，它便狂奔起来。查尔斯抓紧了那有力的胳膊，抬起头，弗罗斯特庄园的灰顶已近在眼前了。  
弗罗斯特小姐迎接了他们。她是个令人赏心悦目的Alpha女郎，查尔斯一直与她相处得不错。“我还以为你会一个人来，”艾玛凑近他，低声说。  
“你可邀请了两个人啊，”查尔斯笑着说，他朝后张望了一样，正瞧见艾瑞克衣角一闪。  
“艾瑞克不怎么喜欢跳舞，”她拨弄了一下脖子上的钻石项链，也笑了，“我猜如果不是因为……艾瑞克，我可很久没见你了！”她一面说着，一面后退半步，行了个礼——比起一种对Omega的礼节，倒更像一个散漫到滑稽的嘲笑。艾瑞克笑了笑，他将帽子给了仆人，同弗罗斯特小姐随便寒暄了几句。  
查尔斯想起来，有一次，萨丽说起过，几年前，弗罗斯特小姐险些同肖订了婚；从那以后，她跟吉诺莎断了往来好一阵子。他禁不住设想了一番艾玛同塞巴斯蒂安•肖成为夫妻的画面，又觉得有点荒唐可笑，毕竟肖可年长了弗罗斯特小姐近三十岁。然而，这些对现在的查尔斯来讲，再无关紧要不过的了。再过几个钟头，他便淡忘了一切，除了他搭在艾瑞克背上的手，和艾瑞克本人。  
男人和女人，天花板和地板，空气与酒，在一片欢快的音乐中被织成一团模糊的雾。雾气里，只有他们两个人才是真实的。他只能看得见艾瑞克的脸。查尔斯真切地看见，那张严肃的面孔对他露出笑容。若他的手离开艾瑞克的身体，那他自己也同样消失在雾里。他的脚沾不到地面，变成飘荡的灵魂，跟随着所有人中唯一真实的那一个，他不断地低声呼唤那个名字，希望名字的主人可以听见，可以抬起头来。只肖他看他一眼，他便可以从无边无际的混沌白雾里凝成自己——  
“您的脸红得厉害，泽维尔先生，您是生病了吗？”  
他惊醒过来，眼前是——他现在的舞伴是克里斯汀•弗罗斯特，艾玛的哥哥。“您还踩了我好几次，”他的舞伴补充道，语气里并无恶意。查尔斯捂着嘴，猛咳了几声：“您说得很对，我昨晚还在发热，现在……”他不失时机地放开手，顺便表达了自己的歉意，便退出了场。艾瑞克……他张望着，却找不见他在哪里。  
查尔斯退到角落里，两腿还有些轻飘。他想起来昨天，艾瑞克答应过，会给他答案。若是他仍拒绝，查尔斯便没有理由再留在吉诺莎了。他必须离开。他无法享受这甜蜜的爱情，在预见得到它的死期的同时。只要一想到要有另外一个人，将取代他的位置，合法地享有他与艾瑞克曾分享过的一切——这痛苦仅仅在想象中已叫查尔斯无法忍受。  
“你……好啊，我的朋友。”  
起初，查尔斯并不以为眼前这人是在与他说话，毕竟，他从未见过他。陌生人便走到他的脸前，重复了一遍刚才的问候。出于礼貌和教养，他以微笑作答。这陌生人矮胖，秃顶，穿着尚算体面。他是弗罗斯特的客人，查尔斯以前从未见过他。“你好啊，朋友……”他喝了许多酒，说话不太连贯，“你是……你叫什么？”  
“……泽维尔。”查尔斯不想同他继续说下去。他在人群里望见了艾瑞克，便打算找过去。  
“我没见过你，我从没见过你……”不想，这人却拉住了他的胳膊。“你跟谁一起来的……艾瑞克，唉，就是他……”  
查尔斯迟疑了，他虽不想跟他多说话，但又十分好奇，他为何会认识艾瑞克。“我是跟艾瑞克一起来的。你是谁，我可从没见过你。”  
“我没有名字……”这怪客大笑起来，又打了几个酒嗝。“呵，不，我是个裁缝。”  
没什么好说的了，他一准是个疯子，碰巧认识艾瑞克。查尔斯想着，再次准备离开。不料，陌生人竟死死拽住了他。  
“……你跟他一起来，小子，你又是谁。”  
查尔斯夺回胳膊，沉下脸。“跟你没关系，先生！”  
他们的纠纷引来宾客们的侧目，查尔斯瞟见艾瑞克，也正朝这个方向张望。他准备立刻脱身。“我说吧，我的……泽维尔先生？你为何要发怒？”这人又摁住了他的肩膀，“我们应当是朋友，我们……这种下贱的Omega才是……”  
“你最好闭嘴。”查尔斯说。  
“我看到你跟哪个小婊子一起进来，你们一直……哈哈……哈，”那令人生厌的五官挤在一起，又松开，“哎，我以前见过他。”  
查尔斯捏紧了拳头，他要——  
“在克劳斯……去他的！是约翰……不，赛巴斯！——我们可是老伙计了——在他的婚礼上，听好了，小子，是婚礼！”他的笑声卡在喉咙里，像濒死者的痰音。“我的老伙计赛巴斯，克劳斯……我可是他婚礼唯一的见证人哩。”  
陌生人盯着查尔斯，他张开嘴。无底的深渊。  
“我们说到哪了？我的老朋友赛巴斯的婚礼……他可是这个艾瑞克——都是些下贱的蠢货！——的丈夫呢，你，呵，小子，你又是谁？”


	15. Chapter 14

“艾瑞克，  
你读信时候我大概已经离开约克逊镇了。这里风景远及不上吉诺莎，而且一直在下雨，路很难走。前天，我们从橡树庄园返回镇上的途中，马车的轮子陷在了淤泥里。难以形容的狼狈……我滑倒了，摔进了泥坑里，到傍晚时，我的膝盖几乎无法弯曲。在旅馆里，我不得不把那些泥巴一点点敲下来。就像敲碎一副泥盔甲。晚上，毯子也无法使我暖和过来；我发热，整夜咳嗽，无法入睡。现在我一边咳，一边给你写信，希望明天不要再继续下雨——希望你拿到的信不是湿的。我希望能坐在壁炉前，同你一道烤火，也许你想继续谈谈白鲸……此时生炉子确实稍微早了点，不过我愿意想想那个场景，温暖的场景对治愈寒冷引发的没完没了的咳嗽似乎大有裨益。  
“行程大大缩短了，我们决定绕过明特镇，只需再拜访一个地方便可以返回。莫伊拉认为，约瑟夫……”  
艾瑞克快速挪过眼，跳到了下一段。“……餐前祈祷时，我向上帝提别的请求，我想早点回到吉诺莎……”这一页就这样结束了，他捻开下一页。干燥的纸张摩擦着寂静的空气。他看到了被孤立在第二页的字。  
“……你的身边。”  
他目光停顿了片刻，又放了上页信下来，把最后一句话看了一遍。又一遍。然后，他把第一页远远丢了开。  
“这里的人对我们不怎么友好——其实跟在你那里也差不了多少。门房是个好心肠的老先生，他私下里告诫我，晚上尽量不要出门。就在大概不到一周之前，在去约克镇的大路边上，我亲眼看见，两个人被吊死在岔路口的橡树上。他们死了有段时间了。我猜，他们应当是刚获得自由不久的人。盖特——他是莫伊拉雇的人——同我一道，把尸体放了下来。不过我们没时间给他们挖墓坑。我还在那碰见了一个人——白人——我认为我认识他，他姓坎迪还是什么的。他穿着一双烂靴子，没有骑马。我告诉他，他可以搭我们的马车。他冲我吐口水。艾瑞克，更荒唐（这句划掉了）……但你什么都不用担心——如果你担心的话——我们几个人都带着枪，呵，谁告诉我们战争结束了来着……  
“可以确定一点，约瑟夫在橡树庄园呆过几天。一个女人确信无误地告诉我。她是个混血，那房子现在的主人。她声称，约瑟夫在那里养过伤，后来到明特镇去了。那是他寄出最后一封信的地址。老实说，我很怀疑她有没有说真话。但莫伊拉……”  
下面的几段是在讲马克塔格特女士同她英勇的死去的从前的丈夫的事。艾瑞克对此绝无一丝兴趣，若查尔斯身在他面前，他恐怕已叫他闭嘴。他看了看信的第三页，也就是最后一页。  
“……我告诉了她，她允诺我会遵从之前的协议，在从明特镇回来之后。莫伊拉是个忠实的朋友，你完全不必担心这一点。艾瑞克，我这样说并非为了催促你。你做好决定了？谁都不会逼迫你。我只是希望……祈求能在再次回到吉诺莎时，听到你的决定。无论你的决定是什么。（因为停顿过久墨渍晕开了）我不是为了你才这么做的，你应该知道这一点……千万不要因为此事影响你的决定，这本来就是我跟她的协议，出于朋友间忠诚的信任，却永不会结合。你大概会以为我自大。”  
后面还有寥寥几句，大概是问连日阴雨是否波及到了吉诺莎，坏了的屋顶有没有漏雨，需不需要安排人修葺。落款是他的名字。查尔斯。名字前面被涂掉了几个字，仍可以辨认得出来，是你的。  
你的查尔斯。  
艾瑞克把信扣下，又翻过来看了一眼，最终折起来，放进抽屉里。或许他应该少提点旁人，他对泽维尔先生与其他人之间坚不可摧的忠诚并无一丝探究的兴趣。他站起来，盯着被雨浸润的泛黄剥脱的墙皮瞧了一会儿，又坐下。黑色的墨水在纸上晕开。有人敲了敲门，艾瑞克回过神来，将笔放下。达尔文探进头来，“马准备好了，艾瑞克，”他说。艾瑞克抓起外套，一面穿，一面朝外走。路过达尔文身边时，他停下来。  
“你考虑过离开这里吗……达尔文，”艾瑞克问。  
黑皮肤年轻人吃了一惊，他笑了，露出雪白的牙齿。“没有。从来没有过，”达尔文说，“你可以放心，艾瑞克……”  
“如果我准备离开呢？”他舔了舔干燥的紧绷的上唇，“达尔文，你考虑过吗，跟我一同离开。”  
“你要……”  
达尔文眼中的惊疑很快消失了。他们在一起超过二十年了，像一对真正的兄弟；现在，他看着艾瑞克，就像从没有真正认识过他。“……你要抛弃吉诺莎。”深色的嘴唇间吐出的词句在他们之间摔落，像坠入深谷的沉重石头。艾瑞克深吸了一口气，“不……这谈不上抛弃，”他竭力压下涌上头的热，“……它只是栋房子。它什么也感觉不到。”  
达尔文望着他，一言不发。  
艾瑞克朝前走了几步，停下来。他没有回头。“……因为阿列克谢？”  
“吉诺莎是我们的……我的家。”  
空洞急促的脚步声在房子里回荡。“——因为泽维尔？”他逃走了，从他自己的家里。瘦骨嶙峋的老马不耐烦地刨着土，他踩着镫子，跳上马背。  
格雷庄园的境况比吉诺莎要好得多，之前的木材生意为琴•格雷带来了一笔不菲的收入，她依靠这个重修了这栋房子。吉诺莎本来会成为计划中的下一个——或许永远只是个计划了。  
格雷一家于战争结束后失去了过去的奴仆，如今，格雷小姐只雇佣了一个女人，一周来为她打扫一次——并没有太多的活计，几乎所有的陈设都蒙上了白布。艾瑞克牵着马，径直去了马厩，驾轻就熟地将他的老马安顿好，喂给它苹果。白色的老马眼神透漏着温顺的悲哀，脸颊因年迈松弛而下垂得厉害，湿润的鼻息打在艾瑞克的手上。沉重的靴子踩着稻草前进，悉悉索索。只有一缕光从上面的小窗户里斜进来，马厩里难闻的味道混着稻草潮哄哄的臭气。脚步声在他背后的不远处停了下来。他继续抓了燕麦，凑在马鼻子下面。“……你终于来了，艾瑞克。”琴的声音从后面传来。  
他侧过脸，燕麦从张开的手指缝里漏下。“我……”艾瑞克抬起眼，他一点看不清琴的表情。“我不干了，琴。我做不到。”他一口气说道。  
“那你应该自己去告诉他。”琴平静地答道。  
“……带我去见他。”唾液滚过喉头，清晰可闻。琴在打量他。艾瑞克想了想，“……我准备离开。”  
琴笑了一声。他感到不舒服。“和谁？泽维尔？”她问。  
“与你无关。”红发女人走向他，Alpha的气味令他不由地退后。“我会补偿你的……尽我所能，补偿你的损失。”光透出红色的发。琴站在他面前。她挨他很近，直到把他的身体挤在木梁柱上。“——补偿我！”她轻蔑地笑了。  
呼吸的起伏几乎紧贴上对方柔软的胸脯——这也不是首次了。他捡起了散落在琴肩头的一缕长长的红发，想起来，从前他们还是朋友，一起跳舞，一起笑。同她的未婚夫，同他的妹妹。“我会卖掉吉诺莎，补偿给你、你们，”他说，“……我只有它了。”  
“哈！”她猛得跳开了。“你真吝啬！艾瑞克，他们讲的不错，你很贪婪，又是个吝啬鬼！”  
他握紧了拳。  
“你真以为可以全身而退——只付出这么一点代价？”  
“我——”  
“你以为你可以靠一点钱逃脱处罚？”她尖声道。  
“我做得做够多了！”他低声咆哮。  
马不安地打着鼻响。马厩又静了下来。艾瑞克搓着手，琴在几步远的地方，她低着头。  
“艾瑞克。”他抬起头。琴的声音恢复了平静。“你是个忘恩负义的家伙，你已经忘记谁帮助过你了。”他想要反驳。“我当然可以安排你同恩•沙巴•努尔见面。我会说服他见你。至于你同我的婚约——”她笑了几声，“没人比我更情愿解除它了。它什么都没带给我，除了耻辱。”  
他的双脚冰凉，心脏在肚子里搏动。他找不到自己的手在哪里。“……够了。”  
“你没资格这么说，艾瑞克。”琴让开了一条路。“走吧，这里不再欢迎你了。”  
他牵着老马，离开那马厩，沿着来时的路。  
“……你会后悔的。”  
艾瑞克这才看清，琴•格雷穿着长靴和马裤，双腿修长，背挺得笔直。她的红发好似一团燃烧中的火焰。那惨白的女巫的脸由黑暗中浮现，施下必行的预言——  
“……你会失去一切。”   
他骑上马，奔向了暮色。

***  
他又把那信展了开。  
“我想早点……回到你的身边。”  
他的视线向下探。  
“约瑟夫•马克塔格特与莫伊拉和我是中学时代的同学。”  
这些陌生人的名字与我何干呢，他想，查尔斯总是关心旁人胜于自己，他一直是这样。艾瑞克只得不情愿地往下看，毕竟，这信的其他部分他几乎背得下来了。  
“约瑟夫同我在一个连里，我们一同参加过几次战役。我记得有一次，那个地方大概叫索亚特。一颗炮弹落在了我身边的阵地上。离我不远的一个人被炸成了碎片，他的手落在我旁边。我前几天还梦见他了。我的耳朵也聋了，当然，是暂时性的。约瑟夫在下一发炮弹来临前救了我。那天死了很多人。抱歉，我对你讲这个不合适……或许我该把这页扔掉……算了，希望你还看到这里，我只是想给你讲这之后的一件趣事，保管你发笑，好了，艾瑞克，耐心点吧。之后，我被送到了后方——他们用临时征集来的房子建立的庇护所，你的吉诺莎或许也被征集过？——庇护所的条件真是够差的，说真的，比前线要快活多了……如果你想听，我会一件件讲给你。在这期间，我的长官来找过人，可是，我聋了，什么也听不见，旁人也忘了这一点，我们就这样错过了！我的名字也被报上去过，但他们跟另一个来自康州的同名同姓的家伙弄混了。我的长官就当我被炸碎了，草草给我母亲寄了一封信，还在里面附了一截小指骨——他大概以为那是我的。听说我母亲一打开信封，那东西就掉出来了，她立刻昏过去了！我母亲总是这样，她很容易昏厥，她的母亲也是如此。如果你跟我回家去，她大概又要昏厥了。过了一阵子，我的听力恢复了一点，便跟着其他队伍朝另一个方向走了。我写信回家，要他们给我寄一点钱过来，哈，你肯定猜到了——我母亲又昏过去了！她一醒来，就愤怒至极，要给某位认识的将军或议员写信，控诉这种无耻的欺诈行为。你可以想象这是怎样一场闹剧，莫里哀或许会对此有兴趣。于是，就这样，我‘复活’了……我真希望你笑了……我写得真糟糕，我写得一向糟糕……但愿你还记得我从前给你讲的，那个我自己写的剧本的故事。等我回去吧，我要当面讲给你，我的长官见到我时的样子——我一想到便笑得写不下去了！”  
艾瑞克靠在椅背上，仰头向着惨白的天花板，眨了眨眼。他的眼干涩得厉害。吉诺莎被征集过，作为邦联受伤士兵的收容所。一场发生在附近溪流地的战斗后，一群受伤的士兵被抬过来。他们高呼着胜利，被子弹洞穿的肚子还淌着血时。大部分人都死了。每天每夜，房子里都充斥着被截肢的伤兵的惨叫和呻吟。每到早上，便有几个人被抬走了，他们安安静静地，跟上帝在一起。查尔斯……他的查尔斯是其中的一员，在同时，在对面。他都写了些什么啊。现在，查尔斯来问他，要自己为他曾经的痛苦发笑——  
“我总说些无聊话。继续说约瑟夫吧。他踏上战场前同莫伊拉结了婚，几乎每个人都反对……他再也没有回去。我掉了队之后，就再没有见过他。他给家里寄过几封信，便断了音讯。他的死讯大概是1862年圣诞节时传回去的……莫伊拉一直不愿意相信，约瑟夫已经死了。她坚信，他同我一样，被粗心大意的上司们搞错了人。她访问了每一个和她丈夫共事过的、还活着的人，希望把他生（这个字划掉了）曾经的行军路线还原。她坚信她可以找到她。她找到了我，我不能拒绝她。  
“这是我回来的原因之一。我说了太多无用的话，希望你还在看……她终于查到了那个地方，约瑟夫的最后一封信中所提及的橡树庄园。我在这里留不了几天，我会留给你一个地址，你可以把回信送到这里来……如果你回信的话。”  
查尔斯为何要写这封信？上帝啊，这信里没有一句话有价值，絮絮叨叨，散漫地讲着收信人根本不情愿知道的往事。艾瑞克将三页纸按着顺序排好，折起来又打开看了一眼。他指望他写点什么来？艾瑞克拿起笔来，在先前被墨水玷染的白纸上，落下，久久停住。  
他能写给查尔斯点什么？  
他甚至连开头都不知道怎样写。查尔斯根本不需要他不痛不痒的安慰，他想起那一天，查尔斯睡在他身边，然后，从梦里惊醒。他的梦里又是什么？他犹豫得太久了，黑色的墨水氤开了一片。艾瑞克把纸团起来，扔在一边，想了想，在第二张纸上，飞快划下几笔。  
速回。他写道。落款是E.L。  
拉长的字母像倒置的风帆，漆黑的小船在一片空白的海洋里漂浮，隐含着某种预感。这不过是一张便条。他快速把纸折起来，塞进信封里，封好，在封面写下那个人的名字，和地址。他下了楼，一眼看见达尔文正站在门厅里。“马准备好了吗，达尔文？我不骑了，你骑它吧，把信送到镇上寄出去……”  
达尔文并没有伸手接那信。他望着那黑皮肤青年。  
“……我考虑过你的话了，艾瑞克，我觉得你说得对，你，我们都不应该被捆在这里了。我准备离开了。”  
这是或许是件好事：所有的过去都在告别。  
“有人来招工人，修铁路那一种，我准备去碰碰运气。”   
“……祝你好运。我很高兴。”艾瑞克说。他准备拿回那封信。  
“我会把信送到的，艾瑞克，我准备离开，但不是现在。”  
他给了达尔文一些钱，叫他留在镇上过夜，不必急着往回赶。达尔文走后，他便朝相反的方向出发了。他的目的地在几里之外，步行大约一个钟头。夜色从身后步步进逼，将他套进黑暗的袋子里。艾瑞克的步伐很稳，猫头鹰在树林里咕咕怪叫，除了它们，一丝动静也没有。目光的尽头有一点灯光，等靠得近了，便勉强可以看清，是栋临时盖起的房子——倒不如说是有门窗的棚子。它伏在黑暗里，一言不发。艾瑞克来过这里很有几次了，不过，这是他第一次自己找来。  
没有人邀请他。没有人欢迎他。  
他突然后悔，应该带上他的枪。  
依稀的低沉的絮语从里面传出来，阴冷从脚底渗进心里。“……站住！你是……兰瑟？”门口有人守着，他看见艾瑞克，艾瑞克也看清了他。“你来干什么。”这负责守卫的人狐疑地问。  
“我并不是第一次来。”  
“你不该自己来。”那人厌烦地摆了摆手。他把步枪靠墙依着，藏在角落里。“走吧，兰瑟，快离开吧。”  
“我要进去。”  
“……恩•沙巴•努尔让我来的。”  
守卫吃了一惊，他仍想赶走艾瑞克，却明显犹豫了。最终，他还是让步了。“小子，我现在进去问问他，如果你骗我……”他恐吓地挥了挥拳头，开门走了进去。艾瑞克在黑暗里等着，内里沁出的凉意突然使他背后寒毛倒竖，如果——  
门开了。守卫庞大的身躯堵在入口，片刻，让开一条路。他一言不发，艾瑞克沉默着，从那道缝隙里挤了过去。由黑暗过渡到光明，他不得不闭眼以适应。睁开双眼时，那屋里所有的人，都在看着他。  
他们的语言在沉默里。  
艾瑞克径直走到台前，他要找的人正站在十字架的正下。恩•沙巴•努尔披着黑斗篷，惨白的疤痕扭曲了他的脸。他是所有人中唯一坐着的。那双俯视着艾瑞克的眼中，宛如不见底的深渊。“来吧，我的孩子。”他对艾瑞克说。  
他站在那里，无意识地环顾左右。冰冷的视线环绕着他，把他绑在审判台上。他动弹不得。恩•沙巴•努尔望着他。“过来，孩子。”他又说。  
艾瑞克踉跄着，迈上前一步，上了台。他没有跪下，俯视着那个男人。那些疤痕在爬行。“……告诉众人，我的孩子，你今天为何来到此处。”那声音极其威严，叫他不得不回答。  
“……我将要离开。”他艰难地开了口。  
“离开。”恩•沙巴•努尔重复了他的话，停下来。人群中顿时掀起窃语的浪潮，捆着他的视线猛然收紧，叫他窒息。他是孤身一人的，在这人群中。  
不，他还有查尔斯。  
“我要离开。”艾瑞克说。他的身体发硬，逐渐石化。“我来向你们所有人告别。”  
伤疤在爬行。恩•沙巴•努尔在笑。他站了起来，比在场的任何人都要高大。那斗篷使他更大，更黑。“你要离开——”他俯视着艾瑞克，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“这些爱着你，帮助过你，救过你的人了。”  
“……你很清楚，我现在不欠你，你们的。”  
“你曾被人剥夺了一切，我的孩子，我赋予你权力，剥夺他的一切。我庇护你。如今，你要背叛我，你的主人，你可知要受何惩罚？”  
他望着那张塌陷了一半的脸。他曾跪在这个人脚下痛哭流涕。他肩胛紧缩。“……你并不是上帝。”艾瑞克说。  
死寂。  
恩•沙巴•努尔大笑起来。“你说得对……”艾瑞克感到那冰冷的手指在他面颊旁。“我是天启。”  
“你犯有罪，屈服于堕落的引诱，必受惩罚。”  
“你走吧，我的孩子。”  
艾瑞克猛得抬起头，他不敢相信。台下的众人同他一般，他们等待已久，只要他们的主人说一句话，便会扑上来，给他套上审判的绞索——  
他叫他走。  
“你以为——我会在这里处死你？”恩•沙巴•努尔转过身。“那些人自会用他们的律法惩治你……艾瑞克，在那之前，我认为务须动用我的律法。”  
“……走吧！你这邪恶的——”人群中，忽然有人尖叫。这叫喊令其他人醒过来，他们协同起来，要把这中间唯一的堕落者，撒旦，从中驱离。  
艾瑞克沉默着，当他准备退走时，恩•沙巴•努尔却朝他走来。“把这个带走……”他向他的手中塞了——  
一张纸牌。  
A。  
他惊疑地望了望那男人。  
“走吧，有人会明白它的意思。总有人会明白的。”  
等他从那间教堂里退出来，手心的汗已将那莫名其妙的纸牌泡软了。月亮很大，艾瑞克从未觉得自己离它如今夜这样近。他握着那纸牌，连跑带走地回到吉诺莎，满身大汗，夜风剥夺了他身体最后的热度，那天的后半夜，他便发起热来。半梦半醒间，艾瑞克甚至难以相信，他竟然被允许毫发无损地离开。  
一周之后，艾瑞克坐在起居室，读着《白鲸》的结尾。有人敲门。是查尔斯。他那种预感，一定是他！他一面计算着查尔斯何时接到他的信，一面朝门口走去。在急促如雨的敲击声里，他的手触上门把手的一瞬，艾瑞克有片刻犹豫。他打开了门。  
豪利特治安官站在那里。  
他志得意满，瞧着他的眼神十分轻蔑。他同另外几个人在一起。他们都带有手枪。“兰瑟先生，你被捕了。”维克特掸了掸帽檐。“以谋杀你的丈夫，塞巴斯蒂安•肖，的罪名。”  
他被从自己的家里带走了。这一天的天气好得出奇，阳光像一条软和的好毯子，包裹着人的身体。无数个上午中的一个，中规中矩，并不新奇。维克特推了他一把。不，对他来说，不是的。  
艾瑞克站在院子里，他顶着强光，抬起眼，看见查尔斯。


	16. Chapter 15

舞会非常好，我从没有过比这更美好的夜晚……我没有事，艾玛，我忽然有点头疼……不，今晚不能留下，我必须赶回去，必须，现在。我得……你不用担心我。艾瑞克？哦，我同他一起来的，他……我找不到他了，他……不，我会在后面等他，你转告他吧，我会一直等他到……如果他不愿意现在走，我也要回去了，明天达尔文会过来，接他回去。  
很不明智，天太黑了，路也不熟，我很可能迷路，或者翻进哪条阴沟里跌断脖子，查尔斯想。夜里，起了风，又黑又冷，他打了个哆嗦。他往嘴里灌了一口威士忌。我只需要这个，他想，回去吧，回到……我的家远在纽约，今夜决无法到达。他想起了母亲，这个时候，她应当在剧院里，她的包厢里……柯特也在，就像平常一样。他们在笑。笑声从四面八方传来，他一个人站在舞台上。  
只有他一个人。  
弗罗斯特庄园的灯火辉煌如旧，它是夜海上的港湾。聚集在此处的人们可以短暂相拥，尽情欢歌笑语。光明无处不在，没人有影子。他却必须离开了——他就是那道必须离开的阴影。酒瓶滚了下去，摔碎了。查尔斯双手掩住面孔，蜷起身体。他很疼。他一直蒙受欺骗……然而，他又怎么能指责旁人？他同样说了谎话，向那不洁的情欲屈膝，而那最初的逾越和亵渎，难道竟不是由自己开始的？他同样有罪，可憎。他竟以为可以弥补过往的失误……他从不曾有过任何机会。那些唇与唇相贴的热情，与肌肤相近的温度，每一件有关于此的记忆，如今皆成了他罪愆的证据。他想要忏悔，却无从说起，因为这意味着——  
“你在这里！”  
艾瑞克说。是他。他想得出来，他连他生气时眉毛的弧度都记得清楚。“你为什么走了，查尔斯？”他质问他，“你应当叫上我……如果不是你，我根本不会来。”查尔斯抬起头，他的双眼发干，他瞧着艾瑞克，“我在舞会上遇到一个人。他叫泰勒。他说……”  
“肖是你的丈夫吗，艾瑞克。”  
他深为自己感到羞耻：他心里仍怀着虚幻的期待，甚至是另一个谎言。艾瑞克望着他，张开嘴，什么也没说出来。那薄薄的唇又抿紧了。他的心越来越冷。Omega绕到了马车另一边，爬了上来。“……走吧，查尔斯，回去吧，”他说，“回吉诺莎去……我会跟你解释的。”  
查尔斯无法再问下去了，思考的能力离他而去，一时之间，他甚至说不出一句完整的话。他不知道自己是如何驱使着马踏上归途的。等他的知觉稍有恢复，他感到自己在颠簸。艾瑞克在他的旁边。他闻得到他的气息，听得见他的呼吸，感觉得到他与他相近的热度。  
他张开嘴，那问句便从他的唇间自行溢出。“……他真的是你的丈夫吗。”  
这乃是一句的诅咒。  
“我不想在这里说，查尔斯。”艾瑞克坐直了身体，口气冷硬如岩石，“你要是不能赶车了，那就换我来。”  
他环顾四周，路旁的树林黑黢黢的，静悄悄。前路起伏，没有尽头，通往未知。那个下午，他在自然中所感受的无所不包的温柔爱意，都消失了——也许根本不曾存在。他感到寒冷。  
和恐怖。  
“回答我，艾瑞克，”他说，“……哪怕你要继续撒谎。”  
“你非要知道现在我说？”Omega瞪着他，“……是的，他说的都是真的。”  
马发了疯似的狂奔。鞭子落在它们身上，一记跟着一记。“慢一点，查——”那喊声离他太远了。他又抽了马一鞭。他的手是麻木的，只管驱赶着马车，让它一头扎入暗夜无边无际的身躯里。查尔斯不知道还能干什么，除此之外。他不能停下来。  
“查尔斯！……你会害我们送命的！”  
他看了一眼艾瑞克。风割着他的脸。  
“你慢一点，我会解释的，等回到吉诺莎……”  
“你还要说什么，艾瑞克。”缰绳勒进他的肉里。他咬紧了牙，扭头瞪着他爱——与憎恨——的人，“你这无耻的——”毒药般的词语鲠在他的喉咙里，无法吐出，难以下咽。  
“……你怎么敢！”艾瑞克拽住他的胳膊。“我告诉过你了，从一开始我就告诉你了，你不用把不必要的的责任揽在自己身上！呵，你没有拒绝我，查尔斯，你难道认为这关系是符合道德的、受人祝福的？”他亲吻过的面孔上露出冷酷的、恶毒的笑容，“……你毫不在意，乐在其中。哦，你不是也一样对我撒谎？你跟我一样，同样有罪，同样该下地狱……”  
“——你这伪君子。”  
刺骨的寒冷。他又浸泡在了湖水里。同一个人把他推下去，又将他救上来；现在，他又一次地，被推下去。那个人，艾瑞克，站在岸上，看着他，在笑着——他扬起手，鞭子落在人身上，沉闷地响。  
“你……！”  
艾瑞克扑上来，揪住了他的衣领。狂奔的马车在摇晃。“——我要杀了你！”Omega咬牙切齿，一拳砸中了他的眼。查尔斯眼前一黑，松开了缰绳，拽住那掐着他脖子的手。艾瑞克的力气很大。他头晕得厉害，扯着艾瑞克的胳膊，两人从座位上翻滚了下来。马匹的嘶鸣、惊叫从遥远的地方传来。脖子上的桎梏突然解除了。新鲜的空气涌进了查尔斯的肺里，他用力吸了一大口，后背扎实地摔在了地上。他还没来及疼痛，人便滚下了斜坡，过了几秒，才栽进草里停了下来。  
忍过开始的头晕目眩，查尔斯摇摇晃晃爬起来。借着微弱的星光，他瞧见了艾瑞克的位置。显然，他也摔得不轻，正在痛苦地小声呻吟。查尔斯站起身，一刹那的腿疼险些又叫他跪在地上。脸颊湿漉漉的。他抹了一把额头，黏糊糊的。他深一脚浅一脚走到艾瑞克跟前，在他能站起来前，把他推翻在地。  
他抓着对方的肩膀，把他结结实实压在地上。“……这就是你想要的！”  
“这都是你造成的！”他哽住了。  
艾瑞克的手抠着他的脸，想把他推开。他头上的伤又叫撕开了，血淌下来，糊进眼里。查尔斯脸上一片冰冷。他们的身体挨在一处，黑漆漆的，谁也看不见谁，因为真切的恨意，死死纠缠在一起。“……滚开。”艾瑞克说。他抽了几口冷气。  
一切都结束了。  
查尔斯想。这有什么意义呢，他松了手，放开艾瑞克，翻到一旁，都结束了。所有错误和欺瞒都消失了，他们终于可以坦承以待——这却是终结了。查尔斯被猛得推倒，拳头不声不响落在脊梁上。干结的血迹被冲开，咸苦和血锈落进嘴里。“……都结束了，”他抱着头，哽着声音，说。  
查尔斯站起来，抹了把脸，爬上斜坡，走上大路。

***   
查尔斯咬着牙，全力把压着马的车辕挪了开。马还能站得起来。他满头是汗，精疲力竭，坐在地上。夜风一吹，他就直打颤。  
他过热的脑子逐渐冷了下来。  
从这晚上开始，到他来吉诺莎那天为止，每件事逐次在查尔斯眼前闪过。他紧闭双眼。如果他在谷仓里拒绝了艾瑞克；如果他见不到肖便离开了吉诺莎；如果他在那一天输光了钱……一切或许会不同。既然他吃过了那果子，那他今日必定要被驱离伊甸园。他竟还妄想同艾瑞克一道受到祝福……他得到了最严厉的惩罚。  
然后呢？他该怎么做？他还能去哪里？  
查尔斯回到吉诺莎，推开所有的门。空无一人。他呼唤他认识的每一个人，无人应答。空空如也的房子，在铅色的天空下，倾颓的疲态毕露。他提着带来吉诺莎的那只箱子，坐上返回纽约的船。在海上，乐手们拉起小提琴，人人都在笑，他同看不见面孔的人跳舞。他看见鲸群。白色的鲸鱼。他向四周张望，一个人都没有了。白色的鲸鱼越长越大，它张开血红色的硕大的嘴——查尔斯走了进去。静悄悄的。他瞧见那白鲸肚子里的会客厅，墙壁上挂着画，画里是一群宁芙。他见过的。你在这里，声音从背后传来，你回来了。查尔斯认得这声音，却看不清他的面孔。我一直在等你，没有面孔的人说。他的嘴唇颤抖着，只能吐出一个词——  
不。  
查尔斯惊醒过来。夜枭怪叫着，扑棱翅膀；马喷着鼻响。他还在那里，刚才的一切只不过是一个梦境。他揉了揉额角，想了想，爬上马背，往来的路骑了回去。夜太深了，他几乎成了一个盲人，只能凭借感觉，按着走出去的距离找回来。查尔斯不知道自己睡着了多久，艾瑞克或许已独自回去了。但他还是想回来看看。走出去约莫半英里，借着微薄的星光，他依稀看见了他们摔下去的那条沟渠。“……艾瑞克？”他翻下马，试探地喊着对方的名字。不料，立刻便有了回应。  
“是你吗，查尔斯？”艾瑞克的声音。  
沿着斜坡滑下去，他循着声音，摸索过去。“……我以为你走了，”艾瑞克说。查尔斯抓着了他的手，“……我回来了。”  
“我的脚疼得厉害……可能骨头折了。”艾瑞克说。  
查尔斯一声不吭，他叫Omega扶着他的胳膊，帮他站起来。因为失衡，艾瑞克整个人倚靠着他。托着艾瑞克上斜坡时，谁也不说话，只有喘息叠在一起。他同他靠在一起的地方，衣服被汗浸透了，不知道是谁的。他把艾瑞克扶上马背，自己牵着缰绳，走在前面。他们走得慢极了，洼地的林子出现在眼前时，东方的天际已吐露微光。“查尔斯……”有人叫他。他停下来，艾瑞克只有一个高高在上的模糊轮廓。夜色仍然不肯离去。  
“对不起，”他说，“我不该那么说。”  
“……我们都还活着。”查尔斯说。  
“我以为……你抛下我了。”  
是达尔文来应的门。听差男孩披着衣服，十分惊讶，他说原以为他们会第二天才回来。查尔斯没多说什么，他走回去，想了想，俯下身，叫艾瑞克到他背上来。他背着伤了脚的Omega上楼，气喘吁吁。艾瑞克热乎乎压在他背上，胳膊圈在他脖子前。他的手抓着他结实的大腿，手心灼烫。楼梯上的每一步都沉甸甸的，压得那梯子吱嘎呻吟。油灯的光晕从后面跟上来，稀释在黑暗里。艾瑞克的呼吸落在他的颈窝里。那距离很短，走得再慢，也不过一刻。他将艾瑞克放在他的床上，没来及转身，一只手拽住了他手腕。他们僵持着。亮光留在卧室门前，达尔文走远了。  
“你用鞭子打了我。”艾瑞克低声说。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“你刚才发了誓，再不会这样对我！”那双眼睛紧紧盯着他。  
“……再也不会了。”  
“查尔斯……是我说了谎，这是我的错，”那只手把他的手腕圈得生疼，“肖和我……六年前我同他结了婚，他不愿意公开这件事，我也从来没有爱过他！只是因为……我有债务，我没有办法……”艾瑞克顿住了，“……我并不想这样，欺骗你。”  
“我也欺骗了你。你对我是公平的。”他说着，十分平静。  
“我这么做只是因为……我不想……查尔斯，我很喜欢你，一见你……我爱你……”  
湿润的唇贴在他的手心。“嘘，艾瑞克，我也爱你，可没有用。”他说。“我来得太晚了。”  
“查尔斯……”  
他托起艾瑞克的脸，那睫毛上挂着泪。他留恋地摩挲着那嘴唇，Omega抓住他的手，不断亲吻着。他吻了吻艾瑞克的额头，然后，将双手硬收了回来。  
“我得走了……再见，艾瑞克，再见了。”  
“查尔斯，别……”  
他丢下艾瑞克，快步走出卧室时踢翻了灯，只得跌跌撞撞在黑暗里摸索去自己数天未踏足的房间。他潦草地把所有的东西倒进行李箱，路过艾瑞克的卧室时，他停顿片刻，终究没有进去。大屋里很静，空荡荡的，尽是他脚步的回响。查尔斯推开大门，天空已半亮了。他在未想到来时到来，在未想离去时离去。最后望了一眼这庄园，他骑着马，在清晨的阳光里，沿着来时的路，离开了。


	17. Chapter 16

艾瑞克趿拉着拖鞋，磨着地面，滞涩回响。  
他在萨丽的卧室门前停下来，犹豫着，奥罗罗正在这时端了早餐上楼，他们猛得照了面。艾瑞克慌忙让了开，黑女仆不解地瞧了他一眼。他不知道如何解释自己的退开，便示意她先进去。奥罗罗轻轻敲了敲门。“……进来。”他妹妹的声音又小又远，伴着几声咳嗽。  
一见到他，萨丽便惊讶起来。“我以为你们要住在弗罗斯特家了！”她说着，回过头去，“我现在没什么胃口呢，奥罗罗。”她蜷在床上，小得像只猫儿。她都快二十岁了，上帝啊，艾瑞克望着那张比床单还要惨白的小脸……她的样子只有十六岁。她离了旁人是没法活下去的，他想。门被轻轻带上了。“艾瑞克？”他的妹妹掀开毯子，准备下床来。他回过神来，想快点走过去——他的脚踝又肿又疼，只能一瘸一拐挨过去。  
“你的脚怎么了？”  
他瞒不了她。萨丽从床上滑下来，赤脚走了两步，便被哥哥按回了床上。“……你的脚怎么了，艾瑞克，”她紧靠着他，抓着他的手，“你的脸……”她身上很暖，“你们不是去舞会了……查尔斯在哪里？他……”  
“他走了。”  
艾瑞克生硬地打断了她的话，马上又后悔了。他不太敢看她。“他走了，”他听着自己解释，“他回家去了……纽约，很远。他早该走了。”  
“为什么？他并没有告别……”她强迫他看她。“查尔斯不会这样做，他还答应了……”突然，她想起来了什么。她回过身，从枕下翻出一本书来。她的手在颤抖。“他还忘记了这个……他会回来的！”  
《白鲸》。  
那双明亮的眼睛像镜子一样，照着艾瑞克的脸。他把那本书接过来，拿在手里，故意忽略那双眼睛里的热望。他站起身来，咬紧了牙，摆脱了那双手。  
“他再也不会回来了。”  
这句可怕的话随即没入了深渊。艾瑞克感到窒息。一切都结束了——他永远失去查尔斯了。一切都是——  
百叶窗依然阖着，室内一片昏暗。“……他厌倦了这里，”萨丽垂着眼。厌倦。艾瑞克嚼着这个字，心里燃起无名的狂焰。  
“是啊，他厌倦了，对！”他大声说着，大口喘着气，激动地朝前走了几步，“他顶有资格厌倦这里——所以可以随时离开，他的双腿多自由啊！”他踢了一脚那碍着他的椅子。我爱你……我来得太晚了——他的道德感可真令他无地自容啊！“他本来就跟我们一点关系也没有，他只是个到处混的小流氓——随他的便吧！”  
话一出口，艾瑞克便十分后悔；他知道不该这么说。  
他侧过眼，萨丽捂着面孔，头低垂在两膝间，瘦削的肩背悄无声息地颤抖。他紧抓着那本书，宛如一根救命的浮木——查尔斯忘记带走的书。他应当安慰她，他应当——  
他逃走了。  
到了下午，萨丽又烧了起来。这一次，她病得很凶。布莱多克医生将近傍晚才赶过来，等到药物起效，病人沉沉睡去，他再一次对艾瑞克说，希望他能做好准备。他麻木地答应下来。连续几天，高热使她陷入了狂乱，不断谵妄、抽搐。她认不得艾瑞克。他整晚没法睡觉，恐惧像一副僵硬的黑色棺材，时刻紧紧裹着他，叫他看不到一点亮光。你应当做好准备——他失去了呼吸。  
第四天——他记得很清楚，那个日子，不明朗的光线，清早的希望，和之后的——萨丽的情况大有好转，布莱多克医生改变了看法，他有把握，她在今天之内就能清醒过来。坐在她的床边，艾瑞克抓紧了那只冰凉的柔软的小手，贴近自己的脸颊。她的呼吸平稳、安静，像是陷入了一个真正安宁的梦。失去她——他无法想象。她是他唯一的——唯一。  
艾瑞克僵着腿下楼，这是他几天来第一次感到饥饿。奥罗罗被肖的人叫走了，他不敢叫萨丽一个人呆太久。那盏灯就躺在楼下的地上，没人来得及扫走它。没人记得它。艾瑞克蹲下去，破碎的玻璃有锐利的边缘，轻而易举在他手指上划开一道伤口。血。是他自己把它扔下来的，从楼上，在那门关上之后。那声音真大，不过比起之后的死寂，算不上可怕。我为什么要扔它？他苦苦思考，想起那个名字。  
查尔斯。  
他是谁。于是，他看见了他。他看见查尔斯，那双溅满了泥浆的疲惫的鞋，和来到吉诺莎的第一天一样。浓密的棕色鬈发，和那双坦率又天真的蓝眼睛。他总在偷看他。艾瑞克假装不知道。无论何时，那视线都叫他手心不断冒汗。他想起来，那天下午，他抬起头，正好看见有个人骑在马上，好奇地四顾着，像是个走错了路的人。他走进他的院子里，走到他面前，走到——  
他离开了。  
茫然中，艾瑞克抬起头，他盯着紧闭的大门。没有人推开它。查尔斯走了。他会忘了他的。他摇摇晃晃站起身，走进厨房。只有几个南瓜玉米饼，长得又冷又硬。他一抬手，才发现碎玻璃深陷在捏紧的拳心。暗红的血淌下来。艾瑞克麻木地瞪着那滴在白惨惨的盘子上的血，渗进黄岩石的缝隙——或者从石缝里淌出的血。他抓起玉米饼，填进嘴里。身体砸进椅子里，对着盘子狼吐虎咽，直到喉头被卡住。锈味在嘴里散开。灯里的火摇来摇去，晃着对面的椅子，不定的影子令他看错了眼——并没有人，除了他自己。  
没有查尔斯了……他不存在了。艾瑞克扭过脸，攥紧了拳头。他本来就不属于这里，他掐着手掌，这是早晚的事。一切都是错误，从一开始……钢琴，谷仓，舞会……每次鼻尖与脖子贴近的呼吸，每个热切的不可告人的吻，还有……艾瑞克眼眶发涩，他抽了抽鼻子。掌心剧烈地抽痛。一切都会和原来一样，他想，如常，照旧，没有什么区别……他还有萨丽，还有吉诺莎。查尔斯会消失的，像个短促的梦……人会遗忘他，那时，他可以当他从未存在。  
不可能的。  
艾瑞克猛得打翻了盘子，破碎声刺穿了他硬胀的胃。忘记查尔斯，他想，不可能……！他闭上眼，他的气味贴着他的皮肤流动，向深处弥散……他早已被这气味浸透。尽管查尔斯从没有标记他——他不允许。  
门铃被拉响了。  
一连串的、急促清脆的响铃。艾瑞克悚然一惊，他不知道会有谁到访，除了——  
查尔斯。  
是他！他回来了……艾瑞克猛得站起身，大腿撞上桌子。一定是他，查尔斯……除了他，不会是别的人。艾瑞克急急忙忙奔向大门，扭伤的脚拖重了他的步子。他早就知道，他的查尔斯不会就这么走了……抛下他。他了解他，他相信他。他的手触着冰冷的门把手，却又停顿了。他咬紧了唇，一旦见到了查尔斯……我要同他在一起，他想，我得告诉他，他不能再离开我……我跟他一起离开的。和他的妹妹一道。  
门开了。

***   
屋子小而逼仄，轻微的声响便可轻易把他从瞌睡中唤醒。  
达克霍姆小姐走进来之前，凑近看守——艾瑞克隐约记得他姓德斯蒙，或者德斯曼之类的——的耳边说了几句话。他可听不见他们在说什么。从艾瑞克坐着的地方望过去，角度过于逼仄，勉强能瞧得见瑞雯•达克霍姆的半张脸。不过，只肖这也够了。他想得出来，深信能叫任何人服从于自己的自信普照在那张漂亮的脸蛋的每个角落。她微笑着，撩起一脸垂落耳边的头发——一个在此地长到二十岁从未想过离开并在星期天按时穿上好衣服去教堂的年轻人远远不会是这种微笑的对手，她能从他身上得到想要的一切。她望了他一眼，快到像个错觉。耳语结束了，显然胜出的达克霍姆小姐昂首走了进来。她随手掩上门，脱下外套，搭在椅背上。  
“……这里真小，”达克霍姆冲他笑了笑。“要是穿着裙子来，我们就只能躲在裙撑下说话了，”她一眼就瞧穿了他的不以为然，“或者……你觉得那里更安全些？”他决定不去理会她的嘲讽，他见过她怎样在法庭上戏弄斯崔西，像拨弄一只到手的耗子。“有时，我爱裙子；大部分时候，我恨它们。”她在艾瑞克对面的椅子上坐下，仿佛在自言自语。“我尤其恨在法庭上要穿裙子——又一种针对Beta女人们的陈规。我亲眼见过一位控方的律师，相当可敬的一位女士，因为不小心撞翻了烛台，变成了一头马戏团里钻火圈的狮子——”她直视着艾瑞克，唇角微微一弯，“当然了，若是她没叫我当众那样难堪过，我可能会多为她祈祷一句。”  
艾瑞克却没有笑。“……你可以穿裤子，”他绷着声音，说。  
他的律师喉咙里挤出一声怪叫，像是一只不慎被马踩中的青蛙。“真糟糕，那还不如直接递给你一根绞索……”达克霍姆说着，回身掏了掏外套口袋。“不管怎么说，你得感谢我无法容忍自己输掉法庭上的战争。”她为自己点上香烟。他注意她的嘴唇：和查尔斯没有一点相似之处。  
她同他的任何地方都不像。  
“你要吗。”艾瑞克的打量令她产生了误会。他摇了摇头，那张脸从薄薄的雾后浮现出来。“真不敢相信，我得在这里才有个机会，”瑞雯•达克霍姆吐出一个烟圈，又瞧着它往上浮起，她的目光也跟着涣散开，“他不喜欢我这样。最近，他又总跟我呆在一起，”她将烟夹在指间，看着艾瑞克，“他什么都不放心——他恨不得亲自上场。”  
却从不亲自来看他。  
“……我建议他不要来。”隔了一会，她才说。烟快尽了。“对你，或者查尔斯，都没什么好处。”  
她的建议很明智，艾瑞克倒应该感谢她的聪明和理智了。他已经见识过了，她是怎样在陪审团前利用偏见和憎恨摧毁了斯崔克的一切。“你——”他斟酌着语言，“你配得上你的声誉，达克霍姆小姐。”  
她站起来，在窗台的尘土里摁熄了香烟。“你可以叫我瑞雯，艾瑞克，”达克霍姆亲切地笑了，叫他名字时加重了调子，听上去有点奇怪，“……反正你以后会习惯这么叫的，”那些松散的金褐发又脱离了耳廓的束缚，懒散地垂下来，“最平庸的律师都可以轻易做到这个，证人和证据都漏洞百出。靠着这个起诉任何人都是自取其辱的蠢行——我只是证明了这一点。”  
这话叫他轻松了些。他想起前一天休庭时，维克特•豪利特的脸。他的背部放松了些。“我必须感谢你为我做的一切，达克霍姆小姐，”他说，“希望你不会为了我耽误太多你在纽约的工作。”  
达克霍姆愣了愣，然后笑起来。她笑得露出了牙齿，笑声晚一步才到达。“得了吧，艾瑞克！”她的行为把他彻底搞糊涂了。“这是你先提的，所以我或许应该诚恳地告诉你……”她擦了擦眼睛，那里有笑出来的眼泪。“我因为这趟无聊的差事耽误了几件要紧事……没什么值得抱怨的，我愿意来，仅仅出于查尔斯的请求。刚见到他时我真是吃了一惊，他一团糟——上次他七天没有刮胡子大概可以追溯到索亚特，你知道吗，呵，他肯定没告诉你——他请求我帮助你，或者说恳求。”  
他嗅到不安。它在他的眼眶里跳动，抽痛了眼珠。“……你可以拒绝。又不是他要被处以绞刑。”艾瑞克眨眨眼。  
跳动的空气停住了。达克霍姆瞪着他，似乎无话可说。他还来不及得意——她突然间跳到他的面前，侧坐在桌子上，直压得它吱嘎呻吟。“……一直以来，都是他帮助我，艾瑞克，你应该明白我的意思。他是那种人，最好的人。他在恳求我的帮助。”艾瑞克朝后退，椅子拖长声音摩擦地面。达克霍姆的影子囚禁着他的脸。他不得不后退。“他想要救你，我从没……而你，艾瑞克，”她咬着他的名字，“事实就是你声名狼藉，此地甚至找不到另一个人给你辩护——”  
艾瑞克尝到锈味。他自己的血。他不会发怒。  
“我的哥哥，查尔斯，他为你付出了可以付出的一切，名誉，地位，金钱，仅仅因为愚蠢的——感情。” 瑞雯•达克霍姆把他连同他的椅子抵在墙上，他暂时动弹不得。她低下头，手指飞快划过他的颧骨。“他迷恋你，他——爱着你。而你呢，看看你给了他什么吧。”  
“……我同样，”他一时找不到自己的声音，“……爱他。”  
“谁不爱他呢，艾瑞克，人人都爱他。”她撇过头。“……只有你，”她继续说，“你毁了他。”  
“……闭嘴！”艾瑞克低声咆哮。“滚出去。你被解雇了……我不需要你了！”  
“你在生气，艾瑞克——”沉重的声音直坠在他的面孔上，“你为何发怒？因为你感到羞辱？我见过无数这种人，他们只有两个人，一种因为事实与他原先的想象不符，一种因为谎言被揭露——你，呵，你又是哪一种？”  
她被猛得推开，撞上桌子。巨响之后，一连串急促的脚步声响起，门被拽了开，那个头发稀少得和年纪不符的脑袋——德斯曼，他想，德卡曼？——探了进来。“怎么了？”他惊慌地瞧着里面的人，目光落在女人身上，“女士，发生了什么，你还好吧？”  
“……我摔倒了。”女律师弯下腰，把外套捡起来，重新搭上椅背。艾瑞克盯着灰褐色的墙，脑袋里回荡的嗡鸣渐渐远去。“谢谢你……盖伊，我们还得再谈一会。”  
门被阖上了。  
金褐发女人在他对面坐下来。没有人先开口。漫长的沉默，她先前种下的种子起了作用，那些被迫吃下去的话在他的胃里翻搅，急着要划开他的胸膛。人人都爱他……只有你毁了他。她又知道什么，艾瑞克握紧了拳，查尔斯和他彼此靠近时，他在他身上找到的……她没机会知道，所以，她赢了。“我向你道歉。”他说。  
“没必要。艾瑞克，大概是我的话太过分。”她说。“我只是为了一件事，”达克霍姆话锋一转，“虽然我击垮了斯崔西，但还不足以叫陪审团彻底倒向我们，尤其是……你先前的未婚妻，格雷小姐，现在对我避而不见。恕我直言，在这时同她解除婚约实属不智。我也要小心对付她。”  
艾瑞克瞧着她，“……我可以为自己作证。”  
她扣了扣桌子，笑起来。“你？你连我的质问都无法容忍。”她的喉头轻轻滑动。室内很静，唾液湿润的下咽声很清晰。“为自己作证就像谋杀仇人，光有勇气可不够。”  
他掐着手心的疤痕。“……我可以。”  
女律师向后靠在椅背上，“我必须知道每一件事实——你在法庭上的所有回答必须都在我的掌握之内。”  
“……你想知道什么。”  
“你同查尔斯。”  
“这跟肖的死没有任何关系。我不会回答的，你想知道，可以自己去问你哥哥。”  
女律师笑了一声。“我在调查你的前夫时发现了些有趣的事。我当然问过查尔斯，他是个可怜的傻瓜——在感情里——你欺骗他，他轻易就原谅你。如果你不想让我把可疑之处告诉他，就必须发誓对我说实话。”  
他盯着那双眼，试图打破其中虚张出的声势。无功而返。他的手指拧在一起，摆在面前的桌上。“……你到底想知道什么。”  
“你会说实话？”  
“……我发誓。”  
“你为什么要把查尔斯交给马可。”  
艾瑞克僵硬着身体，像一段砍伐后被剩下的树桩。他把他所知的一切——那一点——都告诉他了，他想。“……我只能这么做。查尔斯不肯离开。”他尽量维持镇静，“如果肖回来，他会可以名正言顺杀死查尔斯，和我，你应该很清楚。”  
“你不同他一起走，因为你想要——”她没有说出那个字眼，她观察着他，鸷鸟抓住猎物，一刻不放松。“你认识克劳斯•施密特吗。”  
“……不。”  
“你从前丈夫的另一个名字。”说着，达克霍姆朝他扔出来一沓纸。他看着她，并不动作。“他是个彻头彻尾的恶棍，一个通缉犯。”肖的脸在那张纸上摊开。艾瑞克撇开眼。“塞巴斯蒂安•肖确有其人，不过我认为他在五零年前后就死在了一艘往返非洲的商船上，而施密特，借机顶替了他的身份。至于他是怎么做到的……”她顿了顿，“也许跟另一个人有关。我还不知道他叫什么，别人都管他叫裁缝，他是那时塞巴斯蒂安•肖的秘书。你见过他吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“你在撒谎。”她揭穿了他。“查尔斯说，你们见过他一次。找到他可能对你有利。”  
他保持沉默。  
“他在战前两年销声匿迹了，时间刚好跟查尔斯在弗罗斯特庄园见到他那一次相近。”艾瑞克没抬头，但他知道，她正盯着他。“这或许只是个纯粹的巧合？我倒很奇怪，像裁缝这种人，怎么可能会忘了顺道去拜访一下他的老朋友克劳斯？你竟然说你从来没有见过他。”  
他身上热一阵又冷一阵。  
达克霍姆伸出手，她拨开了他前额上的一缕被汗黏住的头发。“不用紧张，艾瑞克，你完全可以不回答。我知道克劳斯•施密特是个彻头彻尾的恶棍，而且可以证明这一点，你父亲的庄园和土地几乎是被骗走的……”  
“我不明白的只有一点……”  
“如果你从一开始就知道一切，艾瑞克，你怎么可以忍耐这么久，或者说你为何无法忍受下去了……”  
他直接站了起来。“今天到此为止吧，达克霍姆小姐。”  
女律师也站起身，她拿起外套。艾瑞克等待着。“你最好考虑一下，打消为自己作证的念头，告诉我实话。我开庭前会再来一趟。”她穿好外套，手上抓着帽子，脸上挂着漂亮的虚假的笑容。“你给自己和我都惹了麻烦，艾瑞克，其实你完全可以先维持同格雷小姐的婚约，反正你不怎么在意这种谎话，不是吗。”  
他忽然醒悟：达克霍姆并不在意真相。她在审判他，坐在看不见的原告席上的，是不在场的查尔斯。  
“……瑞雯。”  
在她要打开门时，他叫住了她。“我必须跟简解除婚约，因为……你哥哥叫我怀孕了。”报复的快意从下腹迅速长出来，他现在有点喜欢她了，又有点同情他。他幸灾乐祸地同情着她。我不问自己不知道答案的问题。她说得倒很对，她不该问。  
“……我会转告查尔斯的。一切。”说着，她戴上帽子，出去了。


	18. Chapter 17

老人将牌翻起来，他瞧了一眼，从堆着层层叠叠皱纹的眼角瞟着查尔斯。“……黑桃皇后，”他的嘴唇蠕动着，“你输了，孩子。”  
查尔斯攥紧了手里的两张牌，他一动不动地坐着。老人把他眼前剩下的几张钞票划到自己面前。酒馆里很吵，人们忙着喝酒，赌钱。劣质的烈酒和不见光的霉臭，混着几十上百具热腾腾的肉体散发的人味——这屋子给封闭得很好，一旦赢了钱，粗野的或尖细的吼叫与咒骂，便吓得那可怜的油灯的一点点光芒抖簌个不停。他坐在那里。老人又看了他一眼。“如果你还想继续赌……”他敲了敲桌子，“得拿出钱来才行。”有人搡了查尔斯一把，催着他走，好取代他的位子。  
“……你作弊。”查尔斯说。他把两张牌扔在了那肮脏得发亮的杉木桌上。  
老人捡起查尔斯的两张牌，把那副牌洗了一遍。“你——说什么？”他盯紧了查尔斯，笨重的眼皮倏地翻了上去——查尔斯这才看清了，他有一个眼是瞎的，翻着白——独眼发着光。“你这小无赖！你胆敢……你说什么？”独眼老人的咆哮一时压过了周遭的声响。目光聚集在他们身上，有几个人朝这边靠过来。  
“你作弊。”  
查尔斯与那只独眼对视着，他很知道，他在此地不可能有帮手，但他丝毫没有萎缩，或是感到恐惧。他的心脏跳得十分平稳，和离开吉诺莎之后的每个日夜有同一个节奏——“把我的钱还回来，你这个老骗子，”查尔斯一字一字说，“要不叫这里所有人看看你手里那副牌，和你的衣袖。”  
他的衣领被人一把抓了住，隔着桌子，那长满了老人斑的、鹰爪似的手伸在他的鼻子正下。“滚出去，小子。”老人说。查尔斯一声不吭。他们对峙了几分钟，老人松了手。他以为他害怕了。查尔斯掀翻了牌桌，扑了过去。  
他的拳头很硬，对准了对方的脑壳，一下下得砸。他的脖子叫那枯手给扼住了。力气不知道哪来的，他的拳头停不下来。血涌上头，在耳朵里呼呼作响，他什么也听不见。有人拽他的头发，拉他的脑袋，扯他的四肢。他叫抬起来了，胳膊仍在挥。他被扔了出去，头撞在木柱上。疼，很疼。他一度忘了这感觉。热乎乎的血流下来，蒙在眼前，淡淡得发着红。  
“……把他丢出去吧。”  
“等等，我认得他，他是……北方佬，没错，就是他！”  
一只手猛得拽起他的头发，强迫他仰起脸。他的耳朵还在嗡嗡响。“是他吧，我在……吉诺莎，他就住那里……”查尔斯听不懂这些人的话。他的鼻血止不住。  
“嘿，小子，看着我，”他模糊瞧见一个鹰钩鼻子在眼前晃，“你是个北方佬吗？”  
“……滚开。”  
肚子上狠狠挨了两脚。他蜷缩起身体。拳脚从四面八方不停歇地砸在身上，他在那暴力的雨里无处可躲。“下地狱去吧！”人们哄笑着。疼。但这些疼又算得了什么呢？他笑了——他的灵魂早就死去了，这残喘的肉体所遭遇的苦楚与之相比根本不值一提。  
忽然，一切都停了。  
查尔斯以为自己是死了，要不他的肉体哪来这一刻的轻飘？不过，很快，他便被现实里剧烈的痛楚拉扯回了地面。光线顺着眼缝艰难渗入，窃语的人群分开一条道路，身材高大的男人从中走来。  
他没有脸。  
深黑的影子落在查尔斯脸上。查尔斯捂着肋部，喘着粗气，试了好几次，才勉强坐起来。他闭着眼，靠着柱子，歇了歇，终于有了睁眼的力气。没有面孔的男人——他戴着一个铁面具。“你叫什么名字，我的孩子。”他的口气温和，镇定，像个在布道的神父，充满不容人拒绝的力量。  
查尔斯咬着牙，每一呼吸间，他的肋便刀割一般疼。他不回答那问题。  
铁面人笑了一声，点点头，“你不必回答了，”他说，“不过，你把我的地盘搞得一团糟，总要付出相应的代价。”  
“……是他，”查尔斯倒吸了一口气，“你的人，先作弊的。”  
“这是一桩严重的指控。”铁面人说，“你没有证据，”他让开身体，好叫查尔斯看见那一摊狼藉，“你先动手打了我的兄弟，还损坏了我的酒馆，”他的手搭上查尔斯的肩膀，“我的孩子，你得付出代价。”  
“……我的钱都输光了。”查尔斯坐起来，眼睛在人群里逡巡，找到那独眼老头，他叫人扶着，看来并不比他好多少，“被你的人骗走了。”  
独眼老头爆发出一阵粗野的咒骂，他要冲上来，被人拦住了。铁面人低着头。查尔斯知道他在看他——看这个字用在他身上不甚合适，那张平滑的面具没有眼。“……他们都想杀了你，”这话毫无起伏，“我却不愿意有人死在我的家里。而你，也无法赔偿我的损失。”  
查尔斯大笑起来。剧痛又叫这笑戛然而止。“你觉得……我害怕死？”他反问。  
“……死者才不畏死亡。”  
他将嘴里的血沫吐出来，两眼凝视着那平滑的铁面。“说谎的不是我，你知道。”  
“以上帝的全知全能才能知晓真相，我们应该把此事交由祂来裁决。”铁面人说。  
“……可以。”  
“我会同你再来一局。如果你赢，你可以离开；如果你输，”铁面人稍微侧过头，闪出背后那群亟待扑上来的狼。  
查尔斯便答应了。  
他又一次坐在了牌桌前面，灯光就悬在他们头顶上，手下的影子因此缩头缩脑藏了起来。“你想要检查我的牌吗。”那铁面人假意问他。查尔斯摇了摇头，他的前额一阵跳痛，“倘若我在这里不得不信任一个人，那就算是你了。”  
一个苗条的黑皮肤女人走上前，她将牌洗了两次。查尔斯眼帘发胀，双目难以睁开。铁面人双手扶着桌面。那女人刚要发牌，却被查尔斯打断了。“你应该把面具摘下来。”他盯着那本应是眼睛的位置，说道。  
他听见那面具背后发出一声笑来，“……你是个有趣的年轻人。”  
“我叫查尔斯。”他屈起指节，敲了敲桌子，“我想换赌注了。”他轻蔑地扫视了一眼那群南方人，“如果我取胜，你就要把面具摘下来。”  
“你好像还不明白，查尔斯，”铁面人咀嚼过他的名字，“……你能坐在这里，开始这游戏，仅仅是因为上帝的仁慈和——我的仁慈。”  
“你害怕。”  
空气沉滞一刻，铁面人面对对面的年轻人，侧头示意那女人。“发牌吧，米莉。”他又笑了，查尔斯听见。“……悉听尊便。”  
他的背挺得笔直，两肩向外展开，接过自己的牌。黑皮肤女人明亮的双目落在他的眼中。铁面人翻开面前脸朝下的牌。  
“我赢了。”查尔斯说。油灯的光亮闪动着，他仰头向上望，有只蛾子围着那灯打转，笨拙地扑腾。他因此把一幕错过去了。  
那铁面具反着光。查尔斯的目光攀着那道光向上爬——“……你跟我想得有点不同。”他说。“你失望了。”那嘴唇是企图笑的，却一路朝下裂开，露着白森森的牙齿。  
难道我能指望在这罪恶的渊薮里见到一位在世的耶路撒冷国王？查尔斯站起来，他环顾着酒馆里剩下的人。他们都处在暗地里，表情模糊。他们窥伺着，等待着冲上来咬断他的喉咙。他的死期已然临近，这群在下等酒馆里作弊的卑鄙小人将是他的处刑人。  
他正配这结局。  
没人说话。沉重的面具在木桌面上一拖而过，轻声慢响，如渐近的雷鸣，终归于无。黑皮肤的女奴为她的主人重新戴上盔甲，眼角的余光斜过查尔斯的脸。  
“你还想再跟我玩一局吗，查——尔斯。”  
那低柔的声音拖长了一拍，把他的名字肢解开来。他一时听不懂此人竟是在叫自己。那话中的意思也叫他费解。“你……”查尔斯迟疑着。  
“你是个有趣的年轻人，也许不应该死在这里。”  
他重又坐回原来的位置，黑女郎洗牌，那铁面把光反进他的眼里。时间倒退回了一刻之前。他接过自己的牌，那牌面令他发笑。是黑杰克。  
铁面人用两根手指夹着他的红桃皇后，翻开面朝下的那一张。  
黑杰克。  
“……平局。”铁面人两手掌向上，摊了开。  
他准备建议再来一局。  
“你走吧。”那主人下令道。  
查尔斯凝视着那张平滑的“脸”，什么都没说，站起身。人群沉默着，给他分开道路。他见那作弊的独眼老人也在那其中，怨毒地望着他，却不敢上前阻拦。一出酒馆，夜风扑面而来。那被嘈杂的气味窒息的嗅觉再度开始运作，疼痛将他从恍惚中唤醒。他摸了摸脖子，死神之镰的寒意仍留在那里。如果他在这里丧命……马儿恢恢的嘶鸣从不远处传来，查尔斯抬起头，满月正等候在林间的树梢上。  
他转身，推开门，又走进了酒馆。  
查尔斯径直走到了铁面人跟前，“我要跟你赌一局。”那牌桌上离他最近的一个汉子一把抓住了他的肩膀。铁面人轻摇下巴，那抓住他肩的力量便慢慢松开了。“你的赌注是什么。”没等查尔斯说话，他便继续说了下去，“无论你怎么想，这是最后一次机会。”  
“我得到一匹马，”他舔着上唇，微博的湿润反令那干裂的疼痛更甚，“……或者我死。”  
黑皮肤的女人上前来，铁面人却推开了她。“科特。”一个矮个子棕皮肤男孩挤到了前面，他怯生生的，左脸被一块巨大的青色胎记所占据。这男孩应不超过十四岁，他的牌洗得很熟练。  
7点。  
7点。  
铁面人有一位国王。  
查尔斯喉咙干疼，他咬紧牙，“……要牌。”   
沃伦发了牌。  
查尔斯盯着那张牌，好一会，抬起头。那铁面人也正紧盯着他。他把手里的牌扔出来，叫众人看清它。“7点。”查尔斯说。  
铁面人的手压在他那张未知的扑克上，却始终没把它翻起来。  
“……你走吧。”他说。

***   
查尔斯跨上那匹他赢来的马。时间向后缩，飞驰回过去。他是个不折不扣的懦夫，为了些自以为是的原因，在外面过荒唐日子，还……他抛弃了艾瑞克！查尔斯想起那削瘦面颊上沾着的泪。他狠抽那可怜的牲畜，逼它跑得更快。风割着他的脸。那该死的消息就这样轻易地令他退却了，他就如此自然而然地落荒而逃了。他把艾瑞克一个人留在吉诺莎，面对一切。  
他抛弃了他。  
查尔斯已忘记那个早晨，自己是如何走出来的了。那段路比一生都要长，长到他记不清发生了什么。只有扑克牌。扑克牌摊开在他眼前，在训练有素的手指间翻飞。上一刻，他麻木地把自己的性命换算成筹码，摆在面前；现在，他却感到深深的恐惧。死亡……它的鼻息曾挨着他的脖子。在回到牌桌前，查尔斯暗暗起了誓，若是他获胜，便回到吉诺莎去。能与他的性命对等的筹码只有那一个。  
他赢了。  
满月逼退了夜色，道路汇成流淌的银色大河。他要回去，他必须回去。这是上帝的旨意……他到底赢了那牌！他仿佛看见了吉诺莎的尖顶，一眨眼，就变成了耸立的杉树。树林里的精怪们拙劣的嘲弄人的把戏，不堪一击。那赢来的、健壮的黑母马带着他，翻过山坡，路过沼泽。冲下陡峭的山坡时，他生出来错觉，仿佛背上长出了一对羽翼。黑色的羽翼。那俯冲令查尔斯产生更深的错觉：他无所不能。  
原本蹲在那尖尖的屋顶上的猫头鹰被惊飞了。他的马累得吐着白沫。查尔斯摸着它那温顺的黑色面颊，嘴里发出轻柔地嘘嘘声。偌大的屋子黑洞洞的，没有一个窗口透出光亮。查尔斯站在院子里，望了眼这座他从今夏才结识的庄园。它伏在那里，像惧怕这过亮的月海的庞大怪兽，因为无法动弹，不能躲藏。它只能在阴天和雨季里生长。它那腐烂肿胀的肚腹里有一种有毒的雾，令生活在其中的人麻木不仁，对离开没有念头。马在查尔斯身后不安地拨弄蹄子，他敷衍地安慰它，扔下它在原地。查尔斯不想惊动其他人，因此不打算敲门叫人。他转到后面，走到艾瑞克卧室的下面，转了几圈。那里有一棵高瘦的橡树，伸出的枝干恰好对着那间卧室的窗口。  
查尔斯试了几次，便成功顺着树干爬了上去。这对他还算不上什么难事。他小心翼翼地伏着身体，手脚并用，在不算太粗壮结实的枝干上潜行。树叶抖簌着，彼此轻柔地摩擦，分割月光。离开主干越远，树枝随着他的每个动作下沉得便越厉害。他额上的汗叫风一吹，便叫人十分清醒。到了无法再向前时，查尔斯试探着伸直躯体，咚得敲上那扇窗户。他连着砸了几下，栖身的树枝摇晃得更厉害了。这里离地面很高，离主干很远。他忽然想，也许艾瑞克根本不在卧室里。橡树叶擦痒了他的鼻尖，查尔斯忍不住连打了两个喷嚏——树枝上下摇晃，窗户猛得被推了开！  
他跟艾瑞克面面相觑，吸了吸鼻子。  
“——查尔斯！”  
“……是我。”  
“你回来了。”  
“……先让我进去。”  
猎枪摔在地上。艾瑞克只穿了一件薄睡袍，他把上半身都探出了窗户。他小心地松开一只手，抓住Omega的胳膊，再松开另一边，抱住了他爱人的肩颈。松开双腿的瞬间，查尔斯的脚本能在墙上踩稳，不料被弹起的树枝打中了。他滑了一下，身体猛朝下坠去——  
艾瑞克抓住了他，牢牢地。  
查尔斯喘着，他咬紧了后牙，找蹬脚的地方。艾瑞克也在喘。他们的气息再次交织在一起。他手下是湿的。脚下踩稳当之后，他的心才落实了。查尔斯抬起腿，膝盖攀上窗檐。艾瑞克被他冲得后退了几步，最终还是摔坐在地上。他压在Omega身上，搂着他的脖子，鼻尖贴在那光滑的皮肤上，一动不肯动。没人肯先说话。有人抚摸着查尔斯的头发，手掌心贴着他的背上。  
他们分开。他热切地望进那双绿眼里，今晚的月光足够了。艾瑞克的手指停在他的眼眶上，“你受伤了？”查尔斯想了想，才回忆起那之前的事。他抓住艾瑞克的手，吻着他的掌心，眼仍望着他本人。“赌博……一次赌博。没什么大不了的。”查尔斯嘀咕着。温度从那鲜活的肉体直接输送来，体内的钝痛跟着复苏了。  
“你为什么在树上？”  
“爬上去的。”  
“……你会跌断脖子的。”  
他将艾瑞克剩下的话吞进了自己肚子里。他咬着艾瑞克的嘴唇，舌头粗鲁地闯进他的嘴里。艾瑞克推着他的手暗暗下滑，最终揽住了他的腰。“你……愿意跟我一起走吗？”他在彼此黏湿的唇间低语。  
他腰间那只手僵了住，艾瑞克与他拉开距离，迟疑地望着他。他热切地缠住了那些修长的手指。“我想了……我们可以一起走，”查尔斯说。  
“……他会找到我们的，”艾瑞克低声说，“你认识他，一旦他找出了你是谁……”  
“不。我们不回纽约——到西部去。我是说，我们可以去加利福尼亚。”他从未像今天这样，为一个从未涉足之地兴奋难耐。“在那里，没人能找得到我们！我们可以去淘金，去……”  
艾瑞克惊愕地半张着口，“你疯了吗……”  
“不，我从来没这么清醒。”他感到艾瑞克的手在颤抖。“我爱你，我无法忍受……离开你。艾瑞克，你……”查尔斯失语了。焦干的双唇碰撞在一起，无声无息。他伸出舌尖，舔了舔。“你……”  
“萨丽怎么办。”艾瑞克打断他。  
“带她一块走。”  
“她撑不住的。”  
查尔斯摇摇头，“也许外面的空气比这里要适合她！艾瑞克，或许从这里走出去她倒会好转！”  
他们对峙着，久久没有说话。查尔斯垂下眼，又抬起来。他盯着那双绿眼睛。“……你也爱我。”这字句如岩石，从他的喉咙滚出，磨伤了他无防护的口舌。  
“……也许你说得对，”艾瑞克的手毫无力气，任由他握着，“……你应该早点说的。”  
“我爱你……艾瑞克。”他眼眶又痛又涩。他把艾瑞克的手举起来，凑在唇边，把那冰凉的指尖含进唇齿间，轻咬着。  
“我会答应你的。等到天亮。”艾瑞克吻了吻他的唇，“……等到睡醒。”  
查尔斯脱掉所有的衣服，赤裸着身体，在艾瑞克身边躺下。艾瑞克侧过身体，揽着他的腰。艾瑞克的气息，那种模糊的、迷人心神的味道，在这个夜晚令他温暖。他疲惫至极。像刚被生下来那么累。他把脸埋在艾瑞克的颈窝里，几秒之后，陷入了沉眠。  
他将做一个好梦。


	19. Chapter 18

门外站着一个上了年纪的人，身材高大肥胖，头发灰白稀疏，脸上下垂的皮肉堆积在嘴角，让他看起来像条落败的老狗。他叫猛然被打开的门吓着了。等他看清了开门的人，嘴唇蠕动着，做出一个笑来。他摘下帽子，颇有礼貌地冲他点点头。“你好啊……艾瑞克，”这个人说。  
他突然动弹不能。  
不速之客没有等待，他像推开一把不用的椅子，把主人推向一边，走进了他的家。那只黑色鹰爪般的手扣着了他的肩膀。“你在发抖，孩子——你害怕我？”他慢慢扭过脸来，嘴巴裂开一道黑色的缝。“……你认不出我了？难怪，我也几乎认不出你了，你比我上次见你时长大了……”  
他当然认得他，却不知道他的名字。他只记得肖怎么叫他：屠夫。他记得他们怎样因为这个绰号哈哈大笑。  
“结婚礼服很适合你。你很适合白色。”  
他的头皮贴着头盖骨蠕动，两脚虚浮难以站稳。  
“这么说，你真的不认得我了？”  
门厅里很暗，光离他们很远，一旦关上门，眼前只能看得清一个拥有黑暗轮廓的影子。这影子逼近他，把他紧紧压了住，叫他胸闷到窒息——  
“……肖不在家。”  
艾瑞克退出门厅，他深深呼吸，竭力压住狂跳的心。那影子跟着他，走到光下，显出实体。“肖不在家，”艾瑞克昂着头，警惕地瞪着眼前的人，“他不在。你——可以走了。”  
“……这里只有你？”  
他犹豫着，想着萨丽，没有做声。屠夫掉过头，咔哒一声，门被关上了。“……你一个人，呵。”裁缝绕过他，径直走进前厅。他像位真正的主人，满怀自大地巡视他自己的领地。“我是来找我的老朋友的。他不在，我就只能在这里等他回来了。”他转过来，望着艾瑞克，“听着，孩子，我赶了很久的路，我一整天连一口酒都没喝上，就因为得赶到这么个乡下破烂地方……”他说得很快，口音越重。“……这真是个倒霉地方，”他不耐烦地跺了跺脚，以期抖掉靴子上干了的泥巴。“给我弄点吃的，艾瑞克，还有酒，叫饥肠辘辘的人等待可不是待客之道，我的脾气可算不上太好。”  
不速之客紧紧跟着他，进了餐厅。艾瑞克叫他在那里等着。他一进厨房，便在椅子上瘫坐下来。他想着怎么才能赶走这人，至少在肖回来之前，他不能留在这里。出于某种本能，他不愿意此人见到萨丽。他心里转过一千个方法，又一个办法都没有。突然，艾瑞克想起来，他父亲有一把猎枪。但他一时拿不到。不耐烦的跺脚和沉重的踱步从远处传来：客人可没什么耐心了。他拿了吃剩下的南瓜玉米饼，仅有的一小块冷肉，还有一瓶杜松子酒。匆忙中，艾瑞克把一柄餐刀塞在了衣兜里。他不知道自己为何这样做——你会需要它的，一道声音徘徊在他的脑子里，不知是上帝还是撒旦。  
“你管这叫吃的？”  
屠夫指了指盘子里的食物，拿起酒来，对着瓶子灌了一大口。他马上舒服得打了一连串嗝。艾瑞克在他对面的椅子上坐下来，后背挺得直直的。“我听人说，这里不止你一个人，”酒让他放松下来，高大的身体摊靠在桌子上，那张松弛而浮肿的脸上泛起红光，朝艾瑞克靠近，“裁缝告诉我，你同一个男人，一个Alpha在一起，哎，你们一起走了。”  
“……这里就我一个人。”他回答。  
“好了……”那瓶酒已经消失了一小半。“不管怎么样，我会告诉赛巴斯的。”一说完，屠夫便大笑起来。那笑声撞着了墙，又弹回来，在四壁间乱窜，无处收留。艾瑞克看着他，一言不发。他等待着，衣服里的刀柄硌着他的手掌。屠夫站起来，他摇晃着步伐，朝外走。艾瑞克紧跟着他，不料，他半路上猛得转过来。“你……”那些在仓促中被灌下去的酒精全数冲上了这人的脑子，他的目光跟着身体一道晃荡。“艾瑞克，你……是笔好买卖！划算的买卖……这房子……克劳斯，”他打了个嗝，“不，赛、塞巴斯，是我见过最聪明的人……叫他见鬼吧！”  
汗渗进了冰凉的金属。“是吗？什么买卖？肖可没有告诉过我，”艾瑞克试探着，追问。“克劳斯又是谁。”他急着想知道答案，他直觉那答案与自己生死攸关，但喝醉了的男人只顾着兴奋地自言自语。“他是条狗！克劳斯，他也要怕我、我们会叫他发抖！”屠夫大叫着，摔进身边的椅子里，“他……他的一切都属于我们！”他斜了他一眼，“一切，一切！艾瑞克，连同……你。”  
被体温融化的金属在他的手里暗暗流动。  
“……赛巴斯可真买了匹好骑的马。”屠夫咯咯笑着，他庞大的躯体横跨过整张桌子，试图够那瓶酒。“一看你，我就知道，我告诉他，这是匹好骑的马……比他从那个愚蠢的老头手里弄来的东西值钱得多……在这个穷乡僻壤、见鬼的地方种该死的棉花……呵，他发了大财，这头蠢驴！”他的手摸到了酒瓶，轻轻一推，瓶子轰然坠地。尖利的声音好像叫他清醒了一点，他咒骂着，好容易站直身体。艾瑞克仍站在他面前，垂着头。“你什么、什么也不知道，小艾瑞克……”他啧啧出声，“你亲爱的丈夫，是个骗子。他的一切是我们给的、我给的！他骗了你、你的父亲……”那声音忽然停了。黏湿冰凉的手指爬上他的下巴，蛞蝓贴着他的皮肤滑行——  
人在尖叫。  
屠夫行将被宰杀的挣扎尖叫和被他所屠宰的羔羊一样高亢，尖利，凄惨。以及没有丝毫用处。暗红的血从被钉在桌子上的手掌中涌出来——屠夫被推翻在椅子里，艾瑞克平静地看着他。“……闭嘴。”他说，“回答我的问题，现在。”他盯进那双眼，从轻晦的侮辱到恐惧的祈求，一毫不放松。艾瑞克晃动餐刀，制造更大的伤口，和更刺耳的惨叫。他有这种自信，可以对付得了这个被吓破胆的醉汉。  
“……你想……知道什么。”屠夫倒抽着气。他还醉着，动作不稳，说话含糊。  
“塞巴斯蒂安•肖，你之前说的，他骗走了我父亲，和我。”艾瑞克继续用力。不锋利的刀沿着血肉扎进坚硬的橡木，在他听来是如此清晰。“我会告诉你……”下垂的肥胖皮肉向中心拧成一个松弛的漩涡，“请你……”  
他在急切下犯了错误：过于轻视一个衰老到足够狡猾的敌人。这个错误足以致命。一声巨响过后，他误以为自己中了弹，本能地蜷身后退，囚犯便趁机夺回自己的手——温热的腥甜的血溅在艾瑞克的脸上，等他抬起头，双眼正对上手枪漆黑的枪口。他僵在原地。屠夫啐了一口唾沫，“……跪下。”混着油脂的浑浊的血，不断从他的指尖滴落，四溅。  
“跪下。”屠夫重复道，他晃了晃那手枪。  
艾瑞克盯着地上的血，跪了下去。屠夫后退一步。“你他妈是个婊子，我早该想到了。”他倒很愤怒。艾瑞克仰起头，他说：“……回答我的问题。”他的胸口挨了重重一脚。“你的问题？你和你爸爸一样，十分愚蠢，你竟敢……见鬼的婊子！”艾瑞克栽在地板上，在他有限的视线里，看见屠夫举起受伤的手，疼痛大大拖延了他的动作。他还有机会，只要……“下地狱去吧，去地狱问你的……”就在——  
枪响了。  
艾瑞克以为自己死了。他睁开眼。他们一同看见站在光与暗交界处的——他那幽灵一样的瘦小的苍白的可怜的妹妹，以及她抖抖瑟瑟的手里抖抖瑟瑟的猎枪。她被吓坏了。她依然抱着那枪。“……放下它。”屠夫说。他小心地半侧着身体，不忘威胁着艾瑞克。“你根本不会用它，小女孩，”他哄诱她，又要提防她的哥哥，“把它放下。不然我要杀死他。”  
他看见了餐刀。它躺在黑黢黢的地板上，黑黢黢的影子里，银光发亮。  
“……放下它。”  
他蠕动着，拿到他的刀。“你不会用它，”屠夫恫吓他的妹妹，以期她投降，不料，他一想靠近她，她也准备再扣动扳机。  
“放下它，萨丽。”艾瑞克忽然说。  
屠夫惊奇地忘了他一眼。艾瑞克从地上爬起来，在手枪的威逼下尽量小心翼翼。“……让我过去，我会说服她。”他说。屠夫犹豫了。但艾瑞克知道，他会答应的。就在他跟他挪动着交换位置的一瞬，他扑了上去——餐刀深深地嵌入了肥硕的脖子，灼热的鲜血喷射在他的脸上。  
屠夫死了。  
艾瑞克又等了好一会，直到粘稠的血粘得他的眼帘难以睁开。他站起来，手里还捏着那柄餐刀。萨丽瘫坐在地上，她仍紧紧抱着那猎枪，满脸惊恐地望着他。艾瑞克想了想，蹲下去，他用她的睡裙抹了抹脸。“……没事了。”他说。猎枪被松开了，掉在地上。萨丽将脸埋在他怀里，他把她抱起来。“他是谁，”她小声问。“……一具死尸，”他答道。  
“你……怎么办。”  
“把它埋了。你不用担心。”  
他抱着她走，在黑暗里。只有他们两个，还有餐厅里那个即将成为永远的秘密。“……艾瑞克。”当他把她放在卧室的床上，准备离开时，她忽然叫住了他，“你……应该去找查尔斯。跟他离开吧，他会带你走的。”  
查尔斯。  
他是谁？这像是个属于一百年前的人了。他的脸和手在发紧，之前沾上的鲜血在干涸。“我哪里也不会去，萨丽，我不会离开你的。”艾瑞克返回床边，坐下来，他也看不见她的眼。“……我哪里也不会去。我还要……”  
真相。他想。然后，复仇。

***   
“……我发誓，说出真相。”  
一旦没有了镣铐，他便觉得轻。这种轻甚至使他难以好好坐在椅子上。艾瑞克挪动着身体，他尽力尝试，在一个端庄严肃的坐姿内寻求一种短暂的舒适。像有蚂蚁沿着他的脊柱行进，他总难以坐直。“……别动。”瑞雯•达克霍姆借着起身的一瞬，在他耳边说。身边的位置空了下来。他抹了一把额头，很湿，或许因为他之前把手攥得过紧。轻消失了，他感觉到自己坐着的凳子，很硬。  
“格雷小姐，从1863年5月起，至1865年4月为止，艾瑞克•兰瑟尔先生一直住在格雷庄园，同你当时的未婚夫，斯科特•萨默斯先生，呆在一起，是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
“从当时的信件上来看，这段时间住在格雷庄园的不止是他们两个人？”  
“……是的。”  
“还有兰瑟尔先生的妹妹，和他的女儿。”  
艾瑞克想回头，可是脊背发僵。他不能动。查尔斯就坐在他的背后，来出席他的审判。他甚至感觉到他的视线，一多半应是错觉。开庭之前，艾瑞克看见他坐在离审判席最远的角落里——查尔斯如同他一样，坐在固定的位置上，一直到一切结束。他又想到，查尔斯大概并不关心今天的结果。  
他早已对他认了罪。  
早在今天之前，更久之前。他向查尔斯坦承自己犯下的罪，给他看自己手上洗不去的血……今天的结果并无意义，对他和查尔斯，毫无意义。他永远是个凶手，一个谋杀犯——在查尔斯的心里。  
他爱他，但他再也无从纠正这一点。  
“……斯科特的眼睛受伤了，我请求兰瑟尔先生代替我照顾他……”  
琴并没有朝被告席看一眼，她始终保持和律师对峙。她并不像其他证人刻意穿得体面些，依然是那条磨旧的长裤，她短短记起了一个属于更久之前的影子，红色的长发，及窸窸窣窣的绸缎长裙——永远停留在斯科特•萨默斯看不见的双眼里的影子。  
“我的问题问完了，法官大人。”  
瑞雯•达克霍姆拖着裙子，小心翼翼，回到他的身边，坐下来。低低的窃语在检方律师走向琴时停了下来。他昂着头，神态自信，仿佛笃定能够在最后一举击败达克霍姆——十几天的工夫似乎足够他重建自己的傲慢和骄横。他走到格雷面前，语气近乎审问：“……同兰瑟尔先生在一起时，你当时的未婚夫，萨默斯先生的眼睛受伤了？”  
“的确如此。”  
“萨默斯先生的眼睛受伤到何种程度了？”一个短暂的停留，未等到琴的回答，罗伊斯先生便急切地继续了下去。“我们知道，他无法再继续留在战场上。”  
“……他失明了。”  
亨德森法官打了个小小的哈欠。罗伊斯得意地回过头，望了望陪审员们。他们用麻木的神色回报他。“也就是说萨默斯先生是看不见任何人的，是这样吗，格雷小姐？”他又问。  
“……是的。”  
“就是说如果兰瑟尔先生在他负责照顾萨默斯先生期间短暂离开一段时间，他也无法觉察啰？”  
“……斯科特没有跟我提过。”  
“你可以肯定这没有发生过？”  
“反对！”达克霍姆出声抗议。  
艾瑞克捏着自己的指节，他看着法官，她的发髻梳得一丝不苟，有一小缕头发落在前额。这场冗长的审判同样叫她厌倦。她对他投以匆忙的同情的一瞥。“反对无效，”法官说，“继续吧，罗伊斯先生。”  
艾瑞克认为，自己应是法庭上唯一一个没有把目光刚在琴身上的人。他巧妙地利用那个角度，小心地用余光寻找查尔斯。  
“……我不能肯定。”琴说。  
他早已做好了这种准备。达克霍姆告诉过他，琴同意为他作证，但不愿见她或者查尔斯。除了这些，她或许会说出更多不利他的证词，比如——  
“格雷小姐，我还有个问题。”罗伊斯望了一眼被告席。艾瑞克绷直了背，他有预感——“你曾同兰瑟尔先生订过婚？”  
“……是的。”  
“在哪一年？”  
“两年前。1867年冬天。”  
罗伊斯冲他们抬了抬下巴，这就是他想要的回答。“也就是塞巴斯蒂安•肖一被确定死亡之后，你们立刻订了婚？”  
“反对。”达克霍姆站起来。“法官大人，与本案无关。”得到否定的回答是意料之中的事，他的辩护者没有想象中那么愤怒。她甚至很平静。她坐下时，繁琐的裙子妨碍到了他。艾瑞克帮她理平时，她有点惊讶。“……谢谢。”她低声说。  
琴回答了那个问题。“是的。”她说。  
如果罗伊斯想证明他品行败坏，那大概是成功了。“别看陪审团，”达克霍姆压低声音，提醒他，“不用看他们，他们只是必须得表现得跟你不同。这什么都说明不了。”  
“不过上个月兰瑟尔先生同你解除了婚姻，格雷小姐？”  
“是的。”琴答道。  
罗伊斯做出一副震惊的表情，他看了看陪审团，确信自己达到了目的引起了他们的兴趣。“这也是兰瑟尔先生提出来的？”他语气笃定，望了被告席一眼，似乎在等待达克霍姆的抗议。他什么也没等到。罗伊斯只得转过头，看着那位不定的证人——  
“不，先生，”琴笑起来，“是我的要求。因为斯科特回来了。”  
他震惊地看了一眼旁边的人，达克霍姆并没有什么特别的反应，她的脸上仅有些嘲笑——这早已在她的预料中了，她乐于见到对手自取其辱。她早已知道，也并不真心担忧琴•格雷的证词，艾瑞克幡然醒悟，此前会面时的那一番争论不过是这一刻的预演，他曾觉得自己让这个女人无话可说，只不过是中了她的计策。只是另一种形式的自取其辱。法庭上蔓延的窃语在他的头脑内嗡鸣，亨德森法官的锤子一下下打在他的听觉上。法官掩饰着表情，看着罗伊斯：“你可以继续问了……先生。”  
“……我的问题问完了，”罗伊斯说，“我没什么可问的了……法官大人。”  
瑞雯•达克霍姆在做她的辩方陈词。“……兰瑟尔先生，可能有着一切Omega共有的软弱特质，做出过一些不恰当的选择……他是一个无辜的人……”  
若不是裙子妨碍了她，她将更为挥洒自如，现下，她的动作拘谨了很多。当她回到自己的位置上时，艾瑞克从她身上嗅到那种胜利的躁动。她赢了，艾瑞克想，这里只有她赢了。他终于明白了一件事：她恨着这里的所有人——除了查尔斯。她以为这里每个人都是毁掉她哥哥的帮凶。  
从小窗斜进来的光线逐步柔和，泛红，黄昏正在接近。艾瑞克不知自己在这里坐了多久，他自己一个人。他想着琴•格雷，又想起萨默斯兄弟，回忆起他们从前的生活……遗忘的速度是记忆的百上千倍。暮光在某个时候与晨光相似。艾瑞克伸出手，淡薄柔软的光落在他的手掌上，某个清晨，与此刻类似，他睁开眼，查尔斯正看着他——他握起手来，光穿过他的指间，一切都消失了。  
门被打开了。“你可以出来了，兰瑟尔。”看守说。  
亨德森法官的头发被再次梳理过，她抿着嘴角，威严地望着陪审席。“你们是否达成了一致结果，各位。”  
陪审团长站起来，是个留有胡子的精悍矮个男子。“是的，法官大人。”他恭敬又尊严地回答，把手上的纸条递了出来。  
在这繁琐冗长的仪式里，艾瑞克什么都不再关心，除了——他终于找到了查尔斯，在翘首以盼佯作庄严的人群里。他就在那里，也正看着他。艾瑞克突然无比想与他亲近——在终结来临之前。欲望的急雨突如其来，在连日干燥紧绷的精神在泥潭里泡胀。他想起他们最后一次见面，在那种虚空而剧烈的情欲之中，查尔斯如何满足他，他又是怎样迎合……他希望停留在这一刻，他希望查尔斯在他身边——查尔斯将以行为宣告对他的占有，在这阴沉的审判庭上。  
他的律师暗地里推了他一把。“……被告及律师们起立。”法官说。  
艾瑞克的脚在打颤，并非由于恐惧。他的指尖在滴水，他被从内部打翻了。  
“……请宣告裁决。”


	20. Chapter 19

艾瑞克站在门厅里，同布莱多克医生低声交谈。  
医生在这家里进进出出，萨丽的病反反复复，查尔斯在楼上转来转去。他听不清他们在说什么。天气在变冷，这房子比外面更早抵达冬天。艾瑞克的背影又白又冷。门开了，他们一前一后走了出去。查尔斯在楼梯上坐下来，头埋在双膝之间。他身上冷一阵，热一阵。或许我也该叫他为我诊断，查尔斯想，或者问他要几滴鸦片酊，呵，反正他也什么都瞧不出来。这疟疾害在他的脑子里，而非血液，无迹可寻，如影随形。时钟的脚步机械、僵硬、规律，一步不停。艾瑞克出去得太久了。查尔斯想要站起来，可他的脚又冷，又僵，像死了一样。他踉跄着，连滚带爬下了楼，冲出门去。医生的马不在了，他也没看见艾瑞克。一团火从查尔斯的胃里烧起来。他走了，查尔斯绝望地想。身后传来脚步声，他猛得回头——是达尔文。  
“他在哪里？”他哑着嗓子问。  
“艾瑞克少爷在后面，我刚才……”  
他在谷仓外面找到了他。锤子砸在钉子上，钉子楔进查尔斯的心里——艾瑞克正用木板把那破烂谷仓的门封死。他低着头，踟蹰着步子。艾瑞克看也不看他。“你……”他拧着眉头，望着Omega，“你在干什么？”  
“你看不见吗？”  
他一步跨过去，硬挡在艾瑞克眼前。“你做这个干什么？”他抓着他的肩膀，急切地质问，“你……我们都要离开了！”艾瑞克垂下眼睑，他身上越发得热了。锤子掉在地上。“……达尔文看见傍晚有陌生人在这附近徘徊，我担心有人藏在这里面过夜。过去也发生过这种事。”艾瑞克答道。  
查尔斯松了一口气。“嘿，听着，你不用担心这个了……最晚我们下周就可以离开了！”他迫切地追着艾瑞克的眼睛，希望他能看他一眼。“我跟你说过的，那个港口的朋友，你还记得她吧？我收到她的回信儿了——她说可以叫我们搭上船，只要我们赶得到。”艾瑞克总是低着眼。他只能抓住他的胳膊，在那里扎下根。“……艾瑞克？”  
“……我在等一个堂亲，”那双眼里的绿褪成了一种暗蓝，“他会把萨丽接到他家里去。”  
“我们可以带她一起走啊！”  
“不行。”艾瑞克烦躁地拨开他的手，“……她撑不过去的。”  
“你不能……别人可能照顾不好她，你可能很久都没法再见到她！如果你的堂亲们可靠，他们不会……好吧，艾瑞克，看着我，”他抓着他的手，祈求道，“你现在丢下她，以后也许就再也见不到她了。况且若是给她寄钱，肖就能追查到我们……”  
“你怕了？”  
他被那张脸上的傲慢和轻晦所激怒：“你有勇气，艾瑞克，你结下一门不幸的婚姻，为了挽救旁人——我也有。你不愿意走，我们就在这等你那可耻的、可鄙的、可憎的丈夫回来！我……我会同他谈判，乃至决斗。若我必须死，那我情愿因为杀死了他而被吊死！我会像个殉道者……”  
他的话并没有说完，便被迫打了住：艾瑞克猛推了他一把，叫他的背撞在墙上；他吻了他。那细韧的腰在他的胳膊下发颤。他被艾瑞克的气味淹没了。“你……不是一个人了，”唇舌分离时，他的手指划过对方面颊上那片凹陷的阴影，喃喃低语，“艾瑞克，我会帮助你，同你在一起，无论发生什么。”  
“……我爱你，查尔斯。”  
他们相拥了片刻。艾瑞克先松开了手，背过身。“再等三天……只要三天，”他吸了吸鼻子，声音发重，“如果他不来，我们便带萨丽一起走。你倒不必太担心她，琴欠我的情，我会说服她，替我照看她。”  
他从背后挽住艾瑞克的腰，面孔埋在那脊梁的凹陷里，任凭嶙峋的骨头硌痛了脸。他的心总能瞒过了脑子，令他识不破那些不高明的、乃至拙劣的谎言。Omega的气息温暖着他的身体，乃至灵魂，令他沉溺，无法自拔。在回到纽约和离开纽约的几年内，在难得的没有噩梦的平静夜晚，他总是重回这一天。这一刻。他大可以说服大脑忘记过去，但他肢体的每一寸都在回忆，他的鼻子一毫不差地记得那种独属于艾瑞克的气味，是如何由浅薄变得浓郁……  
艾瑞克。子弹呼啸着穿过肉体，阵地在摇晃，你又在何处？  
“我们会回来，带她一起走……有一天。”查尔斯涩着声音，说。  
剩下的几十个小时里，在查尔斯的记忆里，他们过得十分幸福、愉快。没人能安静下来，即使是在餐桌上。或者说，没人敢安静下来。他们说了许多关于鲸鱼的事。艾瑞克抓着他的书。他的白鲸。“你得把它送给我，”艾瑞克这时大概是在笑。  
“……连我也属于你。”他说。是你标记了我。他想。  
他们并肩躺在床上。查尔斯难以入睡，他睁大眼，瞪着帐幕低垂的顶。艾瑞克的呼吸很轻，很慢……他同样在失眠。坚硬的头发在柔软的枕头上摩擦，在黑暗里悉悉索索作响。他侧过头，黑暗勾勒出艾瑞克的轮廓。他小声叫他的名字，艾瑞克翻过身，背对着他。查尔斯索性爬了起来，他对艾瑞克的身体本以无比熟悉，每一次靠近却总有种奇异的陌生感。他贪婪地舔着凉冰冰的富于肉感的耳垂，手沿着起伏的曲线游走。他不想做爱，他——  
“……走开，查尔斯。”艾瑞克轻推了他一把。他固执己见，将亲吻向下蔓延。他仔细地吻过他的爱人身上每一处转折的标记。艾瑞克再没有说话。轻轻的喘息被困在卧室里，查尔斯感到那身体流淌过他的指间。他啃咬艾瑞克的膝盖，一路吻过那精瘦有力的小腿，突出的脚踝——“……还疼吗，”查尔斯小心翼翼地碰那肿胀的地方，像在碰他自己的愧疚，“……你的脚。”艾瑞克没做声。他躺回去，胳膊揽过爱人的腰。“……对不起……我永远不会再丢下你，”他闷声说。艾瑞克忽然转过身来，他们在黑暗里对视——他们看不清彼此。  
“你是个傻瓜查尔斯你这个……”艾瑞克肯定咬着牙。整齐的洁白的牙齿。“早就不疼了，都过去多久，我早就好了。”  
查尔斯想着那削薄冷淡的嘴唇。他抓住艾瑞克的手，凑上去，亲了亲他湿润的专横的唇。“你自以为是，”他躺下来，枕着自己的手臂，“……艾瑞克，你没有自己想得那么聪明。”他的爱人来摸他的脸颊，却不肯再说话。他们不知道在等待什么，任何言语都乏味且多余，只好叫时间捆着前进。  
第三天的黎明，晨光刚刚露出一角，查尔斯便从床上爬了起来，穿戴整齐。今天将会是个好天气，只会有点冷。他坐在门廊下的台阶上，等待着。  
他等待着命运。  
上午过去了一大半时，一辆马车远远出现在视野里。查尔斯不知道自己什么时候站了起来。忽然，他想起了刚到吉诺莎的那一天，自己是不是就是这样出现的？但艾瑞克从没期待过他。他想起来那一天。多么奇异！他竟记得那么清楚，连风如何吹动一片草叶都记得。灵缇溜过来——它长大得多了——嗅着查尔斯的脚。他想起来那一天。这可怜的灰溜溜的小东西躺在艾瑞克的臂弯之间，奄奄一息，连睁开眼睛的力气都没有。他说你……是他的奇迹，萨丽说。  
他宁愿反过来说。  
那马车走到眼前来了。查尔斯的两脚被钉在原地。车夫勒住了马，停稳当，从驾车的位置上跳下来，恭恭敬敬给车厢拉开了门。一个人从那车里下了来。一个男人。高大的，鬓角半灰的，穿得随时可以上教堂，帽子不能戴在更正好的位置。他望着那不速之客，动弹不得。他认得——  
“……查尔斯！”柯特•马可大步朝他走来。  
他发现自己在走。他的膝盖是僵硬的，无法弯曲。他想了想，他的姿势肯定十分滑稽。“你……啊，呵，为什么？”他的牙齿咯咯作响。  
“查尔斯，天啊，你竟然还活着……你母亲同我一直在找你。上个月，她中风了。她很想你，你应该去见她。”柯特俯视着他。  
“……你为什么在这里？”  
“你还年轻，查尔斯，总是会犯些错误。”柯特怜悯地瞧着他。“同我回家去吧。你应该原谅你的母亲，莎伦也总会原谅你。”  
查尔斯笑了一声。“你怎么找到这里的。”他冷静下来。  
“我收到电报……”  
他倏然抬起头，看见艾瑞克。艾瑞克的身影从那黑漆漆的门洞中浮现，逐渐清晰，他慢慢朝他们走来，步伐并不算太稳当——那次从马车上摔下来，他的脚崴了，现下还没完全恢复。查尔斯瞧着他，而他，一直看着马可。“艾瑞克……”他急切地想要……  
“你就是马可先生啰。”艾瑞克问。  
“你好……兰瑟先生。”  
柯特伸出了手，Omega只望了望他，完全没有跟他握在一起的意思。他们有什么好握的呢？查尔斯想，他们在一起，能庆祝什么呢？  
“艾瑞克，我……”奇怪，他要说什么？  
“也许你们应该单独说几句。”柯特说着，便背身走到几步远的地方。  
“……我不知道他是怎样找到我的……谁……”  
“是我。”  
查尔斯摇了摇头，他的感觉很不好。他生病了。他生了重病。他感觉一切都不存在，又被赘在大地上；五光十色在他的眼睛不断流动。他忽然又认不得眼前的脸了。“艾瑞克……”  
他是谁？  
“你发了电报。”查尔斯机械地说。  
艾瑞克侧过脸。“……你必须离开，查尔斯。”  
“……为什么。”Omega没有答话。查尔斯发出几声笑。他要摆脱他。“你应当告诉我的，”他说。  
艾瑞克固执地拧着脖子，不肯看他一眼。“走吧……查尔斯，你该走了。”  
“你这么做……”他猛得拽住了艾瑞克的胳膊。“……你答应过我！”  
“放开我，查尔斯。”艾瑞克挣动着，“我……不欠你的，我不欠你什么。”  
“……你答应过我。”  
艾瑞克狠狠瞪着他。他松了手。“走吧，泽维尔先生，别让他等急了。”查尔斯以为那不是在叫他。但他依然抬起头，柯特点燃了雪茄，他的眼睛一刻不离这边。他朝马车走去。  
“上车吧，查尔斯……”柯特按着了他的肩膀。他的脚失去了知觉。他回头，朝艾瑞克离开的方向。他走得很快，步态有点奇怪。他的脚扭了啊……查尔斯心想。他推开柯特，朝艾瑞克跑过去。  
风灌进耳朵里。他死死拉住了艾瑞克。“你……”他的嘴张合着，有那么一小会，失了声，“你会后悔的。”  
我知道。他听见他说。  
“不，查尔斯，恰恰相反，不是吗？”那唇紧紧抿着，轻蔑的坚硬，滴水不漏。“你比我更清楚。肖会杀死我，也会杀死你。他干这事名正言顺。”  
“……你会后悔的。”他像口老去的钟，只发得出一个生硬的音节。查尔斯松了手。  
艾瑞克走了，他头也不回地，一瘸一拐地，朝着那团模糊白色的黑色裂缝中走去。有人走到他的身边来了。“……该走了。”柯特说。  
他像个木偶一样，任人牵扯着，连如何上了马车都不知道。他的身体是坐着的。马车十分颠簸。他睁着眼，却什么都看不见。“查尔斯，”柯特叫他的名字。他答应了。“你……”这个男人同我母亲结了婚，他想，可这又跟我有何相干。不，查尔斯，他又想，他可是你名义上的继父。于是，他大笑出声。车厢里尽是他一个人的笑声。柯特望着他，一眼不发，直到他平静下来——“……你会忘记他的。”他说。  
他在说谁？查尔斯想。  
柯特撇过头，又转回来，双眉紧锁着。他在可怜他。有件东西被推在他的眼前：一块干净的洁白的绣着他母亲名字的手帕。  
“你会忘记他的，查尔斯，相信我。也许很难，但总会成功的。你能做的，就是静静等着，时间会洗掉一切……你的安宁在上帝那里。”  
不错，他暗想，我应当做尽下流事，却怀着一副纯洁心肠，天堂总归是欢迎我的。艾瑞克……他会在这个无恶不作的天堂里等我。  
“人总会做错些事，查尔斯，你……上帝会原谅你。”  
他握着那手帕——他为什么要给他这东西？“就像祂原谅你杀死我父亲？”  
车轱辘踩着石头的响声，马蹄声，车厢的空荡摇晃声。统统消失了。在这真空里，柯特攥紧了拳头，又放了开。最终，他背过了身。“你不知道自己在说什么。”柯特的声音很平板，咆哮躲在他的喉咙里。  
查尔斯认为这很可笑——没有意义。  
他倒指责起别人来。他以为自己是对的。正义。上一次，他为了这种指责愤怒，像好几年前的事了，其实也不过几个月。事实证明，那些“侮辱”都是他应得的。咎由自取。他同柯特并无分别，陶醉在下流的罪行里，任由错误滋生，壮大。  
都是错误。  
扑克一张向上一张向下。紫色的闪电。一盏被踢翻在地的灯。逸散的音符间轻如鸿毛的吻。  
都消失了。  
查尔斯将捂着眼的手拿开，他瞧着那手帕，为上面的水痕而惊奇。手帕是湿的。他又想起了艾瑞克。他背对着他，一瘸一拐。他上次摔得太重了，查尔斯揪着手帕的一角，得过上一阵子才能好了……他的骨头倒没什么事，这倒是走运。你会忘记他的，柯特说。是的、是的……他在心里回答。  
他的脚还在疼。艾瑞克。他的脚还疼着呢。  
查尔斯闭了闭眼，艾瑞克拐着脚，离他越来越远。  
他的脚还疼呢。  
凉湿的手帕紧捂在眼上，车厢里只剩下痛哭的回声。


	21. Chapter 20

他一眼便看见了查尔斯。他背对着他，站在台阶下，正在与达克霍姆小姐交谈。艾瑞克越走越慢，终于停住，距那熟悉的背影几步之遥。艾瑞克的指尖发木，他的身体湿冷僵硬。他适应了牢房和法庭，像只被黑暗驯服的耗子，即使得到许可走进白日里，畏缩和恐惧也如身影随行左右——他毫无准备，面对查尔斯。瑞雯的眼睛略过他的脸，她早已看见他了，却没有叫他，只是继续同查尔斯说话。几个陌生人盯着他瞧。他站在那里，不能前进，也无路可退。  
无罪。  
无罪，他们说。他站在被告席上，听见他人对他宣判，他听懂了那字句的意思，回过头，却找不到任何人同他分享。查尔斯不在。他被当庭释放，走在人群里。他们以目光审视他，在内心对他另有宣判——他们足有这样的资格，因为他们可比被告本人还要了解他不堪的过往，所有的来龙去脉，以及前后因果。艾瑞克感觉到冷，他的外套过时了，难以抵御这时节的寒气。他等在门廊下的阴影里，两腿在空阔的裤管里发抖，他不知道自己还在等——  
达克霍姆又瞥了他一眼，转过身，同她的助手上了一辆轻便马车，沿着大路离开了。查尔斯转过来。他们相对站着，中间隔着几步，或者说两个月，还有一个判决。谁都难以前进一步——夏天里的交往方式总是与寒冬格格不入。艾瑞克动了动脚，血液重灌进麻木的下肢，抽搐，刺痒。查尔斯走上台阶，走到他面前，沉默着，解开斗篷，脱下来，递给他。艾瑞克犹豫片刻，接了过来。他再次抬起头，那双蓝眼一眨不眨望着他，随同天光一道，逐渐黯淡。斗篷起了作用，他立刻暖和了。查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇。他等着他，却什么也没等到。艾瑞克垂下眼。“……克尔柏洛斯，我的狗还在吉诺莎，”他说，“你有没有看见它。”  
“它在我住的地方。”查尔斯说。  
他打量着查尔斯，犹豫着来回，直到在那帽子掩盖下的鬈发中发觉到一丝不同寻常。艾瑞克将那缕隐藏的头发挑出来，突兀刺眼的银白色安静地躺在他的手指上。他反复卷弄着那白发，十分诧异——这是个从十年后来的人，他猛然警醒，查尔斯骑着马来到吉诺莎，走到他面前来已经过去……分别的时间远长于共处，误解远比爱意深厚。他的手落了空。查尔斯捉住他的手，他的颤抖只能经由皮肤才能捕捉得到。相对片刻，他甩开查尔斯的钳制，一步上前，挽住了他的胳膊。“……走吧，”艾瑞克说，“……回家去吧。”  
查尔斯没有拒绝他。他们走在一起，很慢。Alpha引导着方向，步子有些不自然。艾瑞克始终紧靠着他，腿挨在一起。他嗅到查尔斯的气味，无比清晰，无所不在……可能来自于那件属于对方的斗篷。他们在马车跟前停下。查尔斯还在犹豫，他抽回了胳膊。马车里空间不算小，他同查尔斯并排坐着，各自靠近窗户。鞭子落在马身上，车走了起来。  
艾瑞克一直看着窗外。马车走得不快，时有颠簸。靠着街的房子点起灯，成了不连续的光河。路上的人模模糊糊，长着同一张面孔。有好几次，他疑心听到了查尔斯在说话。他小心地瞥过眼，却总是看到Alpha面向车窗外的背影。艾瑞克双手紧握在一起，他焦躁得发热，背上出汗，他不得不松开了斗篷。他希望查尔斯同他说话，又不知道该怎样回答。艾瑞克毫不怀疑，达克霍姆已将那件事原原本本转告查尔斯了：他怀有他们的小孩。  
他们曾有过另一个小孩——很长一段时间里，艾瑞克一直觉得，安雅是他自己的小孩——她是他的挚爱……和罪证。正如她的父亲一样。她生有棕色的鬈发，和蓝色的双眼。她同查尔斯长得几乎一样。他甚至没有想过，告诉查尔斯，关于安雅的一切。他认定了查尔斯早已忘记了自己，投身于真正属于他的生活。他小心翼翼地保守着关于女儿的秘密，像窃贼保护一件偷来的珍宝，而失主永远不会知道自己弄丢了什么。他从没料到会有这一天，被迫面对一个愤怒的被他伤害的人——这人甚至是他唯一爱过的——亲口承认自己的背叛和利用，承认他无能拯救他们的女儿，承认……  
他的罪行。  
查尔斯望向他时，他来不及躲开，只能直视着那双眼。没有人说话。查尔斯移开眼，他支着下巴，看了看窗外。艾瑞克垂下头，余光里，查尔斯向他靠过来。他们在暗中紧贴着。查尔斯的呼吸匀称规律地抚摸着他的脖子。他静悄悄地、贪婪地嗅着，毛织品和马车的味道混在冬天的寒冷里下沉，他一点点从中把查尔斯的气味分出来，用他的鼻子，和他的皮肤。马车晃晃荡荡得响。汗使得他和查尔斯握着的手之间滑腻腻的。他嘴里泛着咸苦，喉咙干紧。  
马车停了。  
他们到了。查尔斯拉开门，下了车，然后等在那里。艾瑞克下车时，自然地扶住他伸过来的手。他抬头望了一眼那栋房子，两边矗立着廊柱，透露亮光的窗户影影绰绰。查尔斯还在和马车夫说话，他走了过去。马车夫是个棕发的女人，圆脸蛋，年纪很轻。她冲他掀了掀帽子，笑了一笑。“你好啊，艾瑞克，”她说。他戒备地看着他，没有回答。他不认识她。她立刻又扭过头，继续同查尔斯说话：“这是我妻子，泽维尔先生，要是你去年在这里，就能赶上婚礼了，我爸爸……他去年的这时已经在坟墓里了。”她旁边坐着个长发的女人，穿着裙子，看不清脸。  
“我很遗憾，普莱德小姐。”查尔斯说。  
“不必了——那对他是个好解脱。”  
“我……我希望能邀请你来参加我的婚礼。”查尔斯又说。艾瑞克咬着上唇。普莱德露出惊讶的神色，“什么时候……泽维尔先生，我是很荣幸的，我妻子同我……”  
“他还没有答应，我的求婚。”  
“仁慈的上帝啊……”那女人有意看了他一眼，“那就只能祝你好运了，先生！”  
他的目光追着车辙走出去好远，马车消失在下一个路口。他回过头，看着查尔斯。“她是谁，”他问。查尔斯伸出手，挽住他的胳膊，他们一同往回走。“我第一次到吉诺莎，就是她带我去的，”他解释道。艾瑞克并不怎么喜欢这种巧合。上台阶之前，他问查尔斯：“你跟谁求婚了？”  
查尔斯笑了笑。“你大概是忘了。上一次，艾瑞克，我求你在弗罗斯特家的舞会后给我回答——我等了好久。”  
他抿着嘴。“一句求婚的效力持续不了这么久。”  
黑暗让查尔斯的轮廓变得含糊，远处的光在他蓬松的发梢上燃烧。“你以为我为何要回来？”苦涩从这反问里渗进他的耳朵。“我回来听你拒绝我，艾瑞克，在没了你那见鬼的丈夫之后，亲口拒绝我，我好彻底忘记你……”  
“好。”艾瑞克迅速打断了他。“我答应，同你结婚。”

***   
在晚餐桌上，查尔斯向他的表妹宣布了订婚的消息。她毫不惊讶，反倒问起他们是否准备就在此地结婚。“……我不想在这里，”艾瑞克说。瑞雯耸了耸肩，目光滑向查尔斯。“回纽约也不是个太明智的主意，”她建议道，“你母亲准得发疯。”说完，她立刻饱含深意地望了艾瑞克一眼，“而且艾瑞克也等不了那么久了，是吧？”  
查尔斯即刻岔开了话。“你准备同我们一起走，还是先去码头等轮船，”他问。毛皮瘙痒了艾瑞克的脚踝，克尔柏拱在他的椅子下面。“怎么，你们不打算马上走？”瑞雯吃惊地问。“艾瑞克的庄园还没有处理好，”查尔斯说，“起码还需要两个礼拜。”  
“……我愿意等你两天。”瑞雯切着肉排说。“我可不愿意一个人面对莎伦姨妈。”  
“随你，”查尔斯说，“我这几天会给柯特电报，他会帮我告诉母亲的。”  
艾瑞克看了他一眼。  
瑞雯骇笑起来。“我劝你不要这样做，哥哥，”她忠告他，“考虑到……你们最好对整件事暂时保密。”  
“这里每个人都受够秘密了……尤其是秘密婚姻。”查尔斯头也不抬，说，“如果社交界不肯再接受我，那我只能离开了。”  
瑞雯放下餐刀，她叹了口气。“好吧，哥哥……不管怎么样，汉克和我的大门是为你敞开的。”  
艾瑞克换上睡袍，有人敲了敲门。他打开门，是查尔斯。他叫他进了卧室。“你不必在意瑞雯的话，”查尔斯说，“你根本不认识他们，他们驱逐不了你。”  
“你呢？”他反问。  
查尔斯笑了一声。“自从我父亲不光彩的死亡后，他们便以为我是靠着他们的仁慈还能留在社交界。不过或许是相反的，谁知道呢。”他转过头，直望进他的眼睛里。“艾瑞克，你真的——你愿意彻底抛弃过去跟我离开？你准备好……”  
“也可能我们一起被抛弃。”他打断查尔斯的话。“你这样说，是为了叫我拒绝你，好叫你自己的内心过得去？你以为这里只有你有勇气？”  
黯淡的烛火叫那双眼格外肃穆，过了很久，查尔斯才把眼移开，他苦笑着，“……你是对的。”他朝他走过来，握了握他的手。“你该睡觉了。明天……我们以后有的是时间谈这些事。”  
“查尔斯，”他叫住了他。“你不……在这里？”  
“……我的卧室离这里很近，就在对面。”  
“你可以走了。”  
艾瑞克躺在床上，他在黑暗里辗转，不知道过了多久。他比在牢房里更难入睡。他无法继续忍受这种折磨，坐起身，带着灯，摸索出门。他记得查尔斯说过，他就在对面。犹豫再三，艾瑞克轻轻敲下了门。无人来应。他试探着，转动把手。并没有上锁。屋里没有点灯，扑面而来的浓厚熏人的烟草味，叫他咳嗽起来。他熟悉那味道，瑞雯•达克霍姆喜欢的烟卷，他应当是走错了——  
查尔斯穿得十分整齐，只脱了外套，坐在椅子里。他好像对艾瑞克的到来早有准备，因而并不惊讶。“你——”查尔斯熄灭烟卷，“你没有睡？”  
“……我想见你。”他说，“我想跟你在一起，查尔斯。”  
“……你当然可以留下来。”  
艾瑞克坐在椅子上，看着查尔斯一件件把衣服脱下来，最后换上睡袍。查尔斯躺进毯子里，他才站起身，慢吞吞走到床旁。他解开睡袍，赤裸着身体，靠着他的Alpha，躺下去。查尔斯翻过身，背对着他。他抚摸着那又僵又硬的脊梁，撑起身体，俯视着查尔斯的半边面孔。他的脚撩开碍事的衣袍，腿的内侧蹭着对方同样裸露的皮肤。他感到轻微的痒。艾瑞克没等太久——查尔斯猛得反身，把他压在身下。他的胳膊被压在枕头上，那双强壮的腿沉重地压在他的大腿上。  
“你……想要什么。”那问题很沉，被抛在黑暗里。查尔斯的脸悬在他上方，那垂下来的卷发轻抚着他的面颊。他用力抬起上身，凭着感觉，找到那灼热潮湿的嘴唇。他只来得及在上面留下一个点水式的亲吻——  
查尔斯用力分开他的腿，坚硬如铁的阴茎直贴在他敏感的大腿内。艾瑞克倒抽了一口气，向后瑟缩。“轻一点……”他轻声说着，手搂住爱人的后背，“查尔斯，轻一点，我有了你的小孩……对我好一点，求你。”他同查尔斯胸腹相贴，没有一点缝隙。查尔斯粗暴地侵占他的唇舌，近于撕咬。他咬着嘴唇，忍着呻吟。湿冷坚硬的牙齿贴着他的乳头。他甚至等不到查尔斯抚慰他，便迫不及待地潮湿起来。他的阴茎同查尔斯的在一起摩擦，头脑在快感中逐渐昏聩。他进入他，动作放慢下来。艾瑞克伸直胳膊，向上生长，直到抚摸着查尔斯的面孔。那脸颊磨蹭着他的手心，不需要光，他的手认得出来，是他的查尔斯。他不能松手。查尔斯粗喘着，小心地抬起他的腿，深入他的身体，试探他的回应。艾瑞克下身缩紧，热液涌出身体。他闭起眼，向另一具温暖的躯体竭力贴近。查尔斯额头上满是汗，他贴着他面颊的掌心湿漉漉的。艾瑞克的腰被小心地支撑起来，他低低呻吟，绷直的脚趾在床单上磨搓。他抹去查尔斯额头的汗，却在他的眼角碰到更多的不断的水。  
他没法问他。  
艾瑞克的手落空了，他被翻了过去。查尔斯抬起他的腿，就着侧面再次插入了他。他咬着枕头。手指撬开他的口腔，爱抚他的唇舌，顺着齿列游走。他身体紧缩，挽留着查尔斯，直到感觉被他的结卡住。高潮的地平线近在眼前。查尔斯的牙贴着他的耳后，他抓住了他的手，等待着。  
如常，一切如常，什么都没有改变，除了水滴——冰冷的水滴落在他的脖子上，向下，再向下，蜿蜒消失在皮肤的纹理间。。

***   
“我想要钢琴。”艾瑞克说。  
瑞雯莫名其妙地看着他，她对于他在此刻提出这件事莫名又诧异。“我哥哥会送给你的，”她说。  
“吉诺莎的那一架。”他对查尔斯说。  
“等等，”瑞雯站起来，“你是要从这里带走一架钢琴——到纽约去？”她看向查尔斯，满心以为他肯定也以为这想法愚蠢又疯狂。  
“好。”查尔斯说。  
瑞雯立刻反对起来。“我们在纽约有许多钢琴，艾瑞克，等你见过……光西彻斯特就有两架，到时你想怎样弹都可以，你完全没必要……”  
“把它加上，瑞雯。”查尔斯说。  
“……好吧。”她只得做出了妥协。艾瑞克正在给她哥哥整理衣领，打领结，动作娴熟。查尔斯抬着下巴，自然地顺从他的动作。他们正准备出门去。“莫伊拉来信了，她在码头跟我们汇合，”她说。  
“你给她写回信吧，告诉她我们的行程安排。”查尔斯说。他们前脚一出门，瑞雯立刻想起来，昨天下午有个年轻的黑人来拜访，声称是艾瑞克的故交。他等了很久，查尔斯和艾瑞克一直没回来，只得先回去了。瑞雯告诉他，可以帮他带话，但那年轻人却说并没有什么要紧事。她懊恼了一阵子，又把这事抛诸脑后，再也没有想起来。  
两天之后，钢琴被送到了。艾瑞克打开盖子，摁下琴键。音走得厉害。他不应该带着它，瑞雯说得没错，这是个无用的累赘。一直趴在壁炉边懒于动弹的克尔柏却溜了过来，它呜呜咽咽，围着钢琴转来转去，可能因为这大家伙是它在这里唯一的旧识。查尔斯从外面走进来，他手上拿着一叠纸张。“好消息，艾瑞克，”他口气轻快，“庄园的交易很快就要处理完了，都谈妥了。”  
艾瑞克的手指落在琴键上。  
他的余光里，查尔斯朝他走过来。一双手落在他的肩膀上。“从前你教过我弹琴，”艾瑞克说，“你坐在这里……”查尔斯在他身边坐下来，他的手覆在他的手上。“……你比从前弹得好，你后来的老师比我教得要好吗？”他问。艾瑞克动了动手指，查尔斯紧跟着他。“我对钢琴没兴趣，从来没有，”他突然转过脸，查尔斯抿着唇，“查尔斯，那是借口，”他的手重重落下，砸出一串刺耳的噪音，“我只是……我想你留在我身边。”  
查尔斯的气味在靠近，他心烦意乱。“……你吻了我，”他说。  
湿润的唇凑上来时，艾瑞克闭起了眼。柔软的舌尖舔舐他的嘴唇，从开始到离去不过片刻。他睁开眼，盯着黑白相间的琴键。“我犯了许多错误，查尔斯，”他口气十分平静。  
“……那些都结束了。”  
“你不明白。”  
手指起落，变了调的曲子在厅里徘徊不定，久久无法散去。“你妹妹告诉我，同我结婚的塞巴斯蒂安•肖是个冒牌货，”他出神地凝视着自己的指尖，“如果我没有……背叛你，我同你在一起，你就能识破他，一切都会在那时结束了。”  
他又弹了一小段。  
“我应该早点写信告诉你，关于安雅，在战争前就写信……那样或许她和萨丽都不会死。”他半握起拳头，胃里抽痛。“我……”他说不下去了。  
查尔斯望着他，蓝眼睛里埋着深静的沉默。“你为什么要这样说。”他的手将艾瑞克的下巴抬起来，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。“现在……你为什么这么说。你从来不后悔的所为，艾瑞克，这不是你告诉我的？”他的手停留在他的脖子上。“你为什么现在这么说？”  
“我不能保证，查尔斯，我不能确定，现在是否又是另一个错误。”  
查尔斯皱起眉，他似乎一时无法理解他话里的意思。那缕银白色的头发一片深棕里刺着他的眼。他的胃越发疼得厉害，像被一把刀刺穿了身体。“我同你离开……可能同样是个错误。”他发着抖，眼前一片模糊。  
查尔斯笑了一声，“……有可能。”他瞧见那手指在琴键上跳跃，越来越急躁地穿梭，最后以一记砸下的重音终结。“……说谎。”那字句砸在他心里。  
查尔斯扑上来，他把他压在钢琴上，激起一片惊慌的乱响。Alpha粗暴地撕开他的衣领，鼻息在他的耳后徘徊，那锋利的牙齿紧紧贴着他耳后的搏动——  
他可以拒绝。他知道。查尔斯会放开他，彻底放开……永远离开。  
那搏动拍打着他的耳朵，一下比一下更重，更响。他只听得见那喘息，还有搏动。他在出汗——  
他压低声，下了命令。  
牙齿陷进耳后的皮肤，刺破血管。那搏动终于停止了。他感觉不到疼痛。温热的液体横过艾瑞克的眼帘，叫他睁不开眼。他伸手抹去。红色的琴键。  
钢琴在尖叫。


End file.
